You Really Are No Good Tsuna!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Tsuna have had enough with his 'Dame-Tsuna' label. He thinks there must be something that he is really good at besides failing! And, what is that? Umm... Sex? No fricking way. A 24 hour challenge for Tsuna to get screwed will prove it. Let's add the baseball lover who tends to view everything as a game. 8027. Yaoi. Lemon on Chapter 4.
1. The Worst Challenge Ever

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money of doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addiccted with KHR fandom.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male love each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**You Really Are No-Good Tsuna! - Chapter 1**

**'The Worst Challenge Ever'**

It was 7:40 AM in the morning with another beautiful sunny day shining gaily throughout the Namimori town, when a tired yet also confused-looking brunette boy was walking lifelessly with his head hung down by a little itty bitty inch all because of his sluggish mood. Today was Friday and this could explain a lot of why the boy was walking so unenergetically to his school, Namimori Middle School. He was wearing a loose white dress shirt, with its bottom was tucked unkemptly inside of his pants. Judging from the look of it, the Namimori uniform shirt was slightly too outsized for him and it was all thanks to his quite slim and shrimpy body. He was also wearing a pair of long black pants that was fitted perfectly on his slender hips and a dark navy blue colored sleeveless sweater that was put on atop of his shirt. Also, he was wearing a long and slim tie with the same color with his sweater, wrapped neatly right on his column.

For some people, this beautiful day was some kind of a very energizing and encouraging beginning to do their daily routines. Yet for a certain middle-schooler, it was something that was less interesting than any other people would consider it would be.

It couldn't be helped though since he had gone through a very long and tiring night due to some reasons, for example like, an annoying little broccoli-monster was disturbing him all night, a foul and purplish stench was coming from outside of his room making him having a difficulty in sleeping, and a loud bickering between the broccoli-monster and the egg-shaped-head-monster over such a trivial matter was also putting him in this sleep deprivation syndrome. But of course, those weren't the main cherry on the top of the tall three. There was something more, much more complicating and troubling for him.

'Hiiee... There's no way I can do that!' shrieked Tsuna scared in his mind as he remembered the worst night ever in his life.

Whenever he remembered the whole last night event, the young Vongola couldn't help but to shiver and shudder all of his wobbly muscles in upcoming fears and anticipation as if he were pretty much scared to the root of something that was bound to come. After all, it really _was _bound to come.

'No way... what should I do now?' asked Tsuna with a desperate voice rhetorically to himself as he ruffled his hair, much more because of his anxiety.

The very nervous and panicky boy was then closing his eyes to shake of all his fears as he walked down the blocks. But, he miserably failed so pathetically classy. Instead, the Decimo ended up remembering the worst challenge he had ever taken last night...

* * *

Last night in Namimori, the moon was shining brightly as it brightened the serene night when Sawada Tsunayoshi was trying to sleep in his room, wearing his light bluish tee with number '27' written in white on its front and a white colored line on its collar. He was also wearing a pair of loose knee-high khaki short pants that fitted rightly on his slender waist. He was still lying gently on his bed with his back faced against the bed, the white soft and fluffy bed with a light green colored bed covers. That was until he was suddenly alerted by the sudden voice besides him.

"What is this?" a sudden babyish voice suddenly rang throughout the room with a slight annoyance voiced in the tone. Hmm, this wouldn't be good.

That was when the young boy noticed that the irritated voice was addressed to him or more appropriately speaking, was interrogating him. Located not far from the bed edge, the one and only, yellow-pacifier holder was standing curtly near the laying boy with his small infantile hand was holding something that looked like a piece of paper. The baby was wearing an exquisite black suit, altogether with the matching black pants and an orange silk shirt inside of his shirt and of course, his one and only black fedora with orange strip encircling the base.

Knowing it was Reborn that was talking to him, the shy future Vongola boss was suddenly jolted up from his bed and sat down to look at his home tutor.

'No way... I wonder what he is up to again...' thought Tsuna hazily as he pondered what would be happened to him this time.

Tsuna was confused to the core as if he was having a hard time solving a 4x4 convoluted rubix box. He didn't know why Reborn would talk to him like this in the middle of the night. He also didnt know what Reborn had in his repertoire again. Of course, Tsuna didn't like it a single bit. He hated surprises. Then again, the brunette remembered that an element of surprise was a usual thing that the skilled hitman usually did. For example, Tsuna remembered clearly when Reborn 'treated' him to Take-sushi, a sushi restaurant that Yamamoto's dad owned, and ended up running away, doing the infamous 'Dine and Dash', leaving the Dame-Tsuna alone to clean up the mess.

"Reborn," begged Tsuna with a pathetic and desperate voice as he rubbed his teary and sleepy eyes indulgently.

"Not now, I'm trying to sleep─" not even able to finish his sentence, Tsuna suddenly noticed the _thing_ that the yellow Arcobaleno was holding. And it made him screeched with a sudden shock attacking his chest simultaneously as the jumbled pieces were starting to form a conclusion. It was none other than Tsuna's math exam paper!

"Hieee!" shrieked the young brunette crazily, as he then added again, "Where did you get that?" asked the young boy in total shock.

Being solid and as composed as he really was, Reborn shoved up his hand to lift the exam paper in front of Tsuna's shocked eyes then just simply replied, "I just happened to find it folded neatly in between the pages of your math textbook inside of your bag."

"Happened to find? That's not 'happened to find'! You intentionally rummaged my bag!" replied the timid boy with a little bit of disbelief voice tone in his words.

It was a plain and general truth for Sawada Tsunayoshi to always hide his embarrassing paper tests whenever he got it from the school. It was, however, rather unfortunate for him that he didn't have a perfect hiding spot to conceal his pathetic test reports. It was still a perfect mystery why he could graduate from his first year into a second year student in class 2-A. It must have been because of Reborn's or Gokudera's hard works that made him to be able to do so.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," still using his interrogating voice tone, then the home tutor asked again, with his onyx eyes gleaming unfathomably toward the now-looking nervous boy, "Would you care to explain this?"

Actually, Reborn didn't bother to wait and listen for Tsuna's explanation. He already knew what the Dame-Tsuna would answer him with the oh-so-pathetic excuse that the young Vongola always gave him about. What he really wanted was actually way beyond that. After all, Reborn was so mysterious in so many ways. He always read so many steps further before he launched his plan. This was just one of his ways to reach the right destination and teaching the future Vongola boss a lesson worth to be a leader.

Seeing that Reborn was still wouldn't let him go without one-hell of a good answer, the panicked Decimo turned a little bit pale with his clammy hands started to fidget in a rather inartistic ways.

"Umm... errr... I..." muttered Tsuna pathetically as his chocolate colored eyes were running all over the place to avoid answering Reborn's accusations. He knew that he couldn't run away from the Arcobaleno yet he didn't have any intentions to answer it either. Hence, it was quite a dilemmatic problem for him.

Knowing that the nervous good-for-nothing wasn't responding to the said question, the skilled hitman grew weary of it. With his left hand was holding Tsuna's math exam paper, a really bad one, indeed, he immediately changed his chameleon pet to a small handgun and pointed it to the brunette's head with quick successions.

"Tick-tock," said the raven haired baby imitating a clock sound.

"Hieee!" screeched Tsuna from the bottom of his lungs as his brown eyes widened in total shock, almost as large as a dinner plate, he then said again, "Stop it! It's dangerous to point a gun over someone's head!" Of course, the gun was scaring the shit out of him. After all, Tsuna was a helpless scaredy-cat without his hyper dying will mode.

The skilled hitman who was still pointing the gun on to his student was only smirking out his signature grin in his very famous fashion and then he said,

"Why?" asked the hitman innocently as if nothing was wickedly wrong ever happened, "I shoot you every time, Dame-Tsuna." replied Reborn easily as he threw another smug face to the scared Tsuna.

"Don't say it as if it's a usual thing to do!" retaliated the young Vongola to his tutor.

Not caring to delve further, Reborn then said again with the gun was still pointing at the Vongola Decimo's head, "So? Explain? Why did you get only a 20 for the test?"

20? That was quite laughable. Well, at least his test score was above his usual average test score which was only about 17.

"Or I can pull this and then..." as it then followed with a soft click sound from the pistol. This time, Reborn's threat sure would scare the whole life out of Tsuna. That Reborn! He didn't even change any facial expression or flinch by a little when he said that!

"Hieee! Okay, okay, okay! I'll explain! Just anything but that!" pleaded Tsuna desperately.

Feeling that he'd done enough, Reborn immediately stopped all of his scenes altogether. He put away the paper test and changed Leon back into the animal form. He decided that it's enough for the day. He felt like he didn't need to threaten his pitiful student more than this.

"No need to. I don't need your excuse, Dame-Tsuna." said the Arcobaleno as he shrugged a little as if he didn't care. Altough, Reborn actually did care about Tsuna's whole being. That's why he did all of this. He only wanted Tsuna to understand that.

"Well, what can I say! Math is not my best subject, Reborn!"

"_Everything_ is not your best subject, Dame-Tsuna." corrected the raven haired baby to the boy as he then added again, "Sometimes, I feel so useless teaching a hopeless kid like you."

Pfft, and a baby just said it to him like that? Tsuna had definitely lost his pride. That was, if he had any, of course. He might not seem like it, but of course he at least had some pride as a man. Tsuna might be a little bit pathetic but he sometimes could be very dependable and strong. He just didn't realize such potential was existed inside of him yet. And that was what Reborn wanted to aim from the start! To make him realize of such potentials.

Hearing what Reborn had just said to him, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel a little bit iffy about it.

'You... you said it as if you were way older than me...' thought the young Vongola speechless in his mind as he was then sweat-dropped a little.

"Then, don't teach me anymore! Let me be, then. It's not like I bring any harm by being like this, right?" explained Tsuna to his home tutor with a timid voice tone. It would seem that the he had already reached a full acceptance with his uselessness which was very sad for Reborn to hear that.

Seeing the future Vongola boss was talking so pathetically like that, Reborn knew that he had to enlighten the passionate fire inside of his student. He knew that Tsuna was capable to be stronger than the boy thought he was! Reborn then coldly took a 180 degree and turned on his heel with his back facing the desperate Decimo, he then mysteriously said,  
"You really haven't changed, huh? Dame-Tsuna. You can't even confess to the person that you _truly _love." with a slight but noticeable emphasize at the word _truly_ when he told the brunette.

And of course, it made Tsuna to be so...

"What?" stated the Tenth with a puzzled look lingering on his expression. Tsuna definitely didn't understand of what Reborn just said to him! What did Reborn mean by the one that Tsuna _truly _love?

'What does Reborn mean by that? Why did he say that I can't even confess to the person that I truly love? He... He knew that I have confessed to Kyoko-chan! But why did he say that?' thought Tsuna perplexed inside of his mind as the words kept on lingering inside of his head trying so hard to doubt himself further.

Of course, it made Tsuna to be way confused in so many levels. He really didn't understand what his tutor meant by that. He knew that he had confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko. And although it ended badly, but it didn't mean that he hadn't confessed yet. He knew that Reborn had also known about such incident! After all, it was because of his dying will bullet that made Tsuna to be able to confess with the girl whom he possibly had a crush on. And, what's with the emphasizing on the word _truly_?

It could only leave into one single conclusion.

'Does that mean... It's not Kyoko-chan that I truly love?' thought Tsuna in his mind as the conclusion seemed to start forming,

'Well, I have thought that I like her... And I kind of admire her... But... Do I love her...?' asked Tsuna confused in his mind.

At least, he was sure that he loved Sasagawa Kyoko _before_ the yellow pacifier holder said it to him. But, right now, he began to second guess himself. Did he really love her? Or was it just a stupid instant crush? Then who was the one that he _truly_ love? One that he really wanted to be together with? The one that he would like to hold dearly and if possible, genuinely kiss?

Knowing that he couldn't find the right answer to the overflowing thoughts in his mind, he decided to just ask his home tutor, with a huge confusion written in both his expression and his tone, the young Vongola asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Unfortunately, Reborn didn't bother to answer him. Still facing away from the Decimo, he smirked his famous grin and then said,

"I don't know. I feel so useless explaining it to you, Dame-Tsuna."

But this time, what Reborn just said to him was kind of making him to think deeply of his current life and somehow, it also sent a sudden and sharp pain on his chest.

It made him somehow remembered his past life. It made him to think about whatever that he's been through and what he had achieved in his life. It was just like when he was hit by the Rebuke bullet but without the bullet, of course.

And somehow, thinking that he hadn't achieved anything good in his life made him wonder about his future. He never really gave a thorough thought about it before but now, it was like he was forced to think that way. Deep down, Tsuna knew that he had to somehow think about pursuing his dream. He knew that he couldn't just live a life like this.

His whole life was nothing more than a vicious cycle about chasing his stupid crush every day, running away from trouble and hiding deep inside of his safety zone, and maybe failing in almost everything that he did or was expected to do. But, that was because, he was always afraid to think about it.

That's why, he refused to think about his future. He would only bury himself with happy thoughts and it somehow made him to be okay with being such a pathetic Dame-Tsuna. Yet this time, what Reborn had just said made him awake from his La-La land into the land called reality, just like a wake-up call for him. And, he couldn't help but to contemplate about it.

'He's right... Reborn is always right... I'm no-good Tsuna and everyone knows that. It has been years since people keep calling me with that and I didn't even bother to change it.' said the brunette boy with a slight frown in his face expression.

Tsuna was now lost in his thoughts. It was as if he was shot by the desolation bullet that the certain Longchamp had. What Reborn said was somehow kept ringing from the back of his mind as if complaining of such pathetic achievements in his life. And every time he kept thinking it, the 'Dame-Tsuna' word kept floating and lingering in his mind effectively making him uncomfortable with the nickname. He kept wondered why he didn't even bother to think about it or to just change it? Would he be happy if he were to be called like that forever?

'Why I didn't bother to change it...? Why did I just accept that and being labeled as no-good? Am I really that no-good? That hopeless? Will I be like that forever?'

The young Vongola kept questioning himself about his whole good-for-nothing label. He had never really thought of it but when he actually did, he realized that it made him feel so uncomfortable in so many ways. It made him feel like he was so pathetic! And every time he thought about it, something was growing inside of his chest. Spinning and churning inside of his heart and made him having difficulty in breathing. It was as if a sharp and imaginary knife was suddenly lunging at his chest effectively tearing his heart apart in quick successions. It made him winced in pain when he noticed how no-good he really was.

And, God, it hurts a lot...

"After all, nothing good will ever come from you, Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn out of the blue to the speechless boy.

And, it triggered something inside of his chest. What Reborn just said suddenly made something growing inside of his chest. It made him feels like something was urging in his chest to come out.

'What did he just say...? Nothing good will ever come from me...? He's right though... Nothing good will ever... ' thought Tsuna sadly in his mind.

But every time the words kept repeating on his mind, the sudden urge that was rising inside of his chest was also growing stronger than before, rendering him to let it all out all the passionate fire inside of him! It was like the time when he was fighting Rokudo Mukuro and about to lose. It was exactly the same like that! All the urges inside of him, this was all identical when the cocoon form Leon suddenly hatched!

The churning pain from before was now dissipating a little and turned into something eliciting from inside of his chest. It was like a weird feeling for him. He wondered what kind of urge was this because it kept multiplying into another level as if it was waiting to tear the seams!

'No...' he denied sharply in his mind, 'No! I don't want to be like that forever!'

And he finally had the courage to let it all out!

"Stop it..." muttered Tsuna weakly to his tutor with a little bit change on his voice tone. It seemed that his voice tone was colored by anger and determination.

Noticing that Tsuna seemed to be determined enough to change the 'Dame-Tsuna' title, Reborn knowingly grinned to the determined boy and then he acted innocently,

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" asked the Arcobaleno to the Decimo.

The home tutor then suddenly turned back on his heel and faced Tsuna again. He looked at the boy's expression and contemplated on it a little to read the written expression on the boy's face. He could see that Tsuna's brown orbs were glowering with determination and courage. It was something that he rarely saw from his number one pathetic student but somehow it made him happy to see that Tsuna finally realized of his own potentials.

Tsuna couldn't stop the eliciting urge inside of him. He had had enough about that stupid 'Dame-Tsuna' nickname! He might not seem like it but he decided to change it! He wouldn't let anyone to call him like that again, at least, as for right now, he was determined to change it! It would be another case if tommorrow he decided to fall back.

"I said stop it! Stop calling me like that!" said the Vongola Decimo with a lot of determination voiced in his tone and anger lingering at the end of his words.

It was like seeing a new side of Tsuna that was shown whenever he went into his hyper dying will mode. It made Reborn to be quite amused to notice such a change of heart from his pupil. But of course, Reborn decided to test it even more. He believed that Tsuna had more potentials than this, only when the boy was determined enough to do it.

He smirked his signature smile again, from the edge of his fedora, knowing that it was possible for his student to eventually change and then he simply stated matter-of-factly,

"Hmm, just because you have a little courage doesn't mean it can change you, Dame-Tsuna."

Again, he was trying to test how much determination that the young Vongola had, and how far the future boss was willing to change. He tried to provoke Tsuna again to measure whether Tsuna was determined enough to change or not.

"I'm not 'Dame-Tsuna'! I won't be like that forever, Reborn!" replied Tsuna slightly angered with the fact that Reborn was still calling him with the nickname.

It made the yellow-pacifier holder to be a little bit stunned from the unwavering determination that he could feel emanating from the brunette eyes. After all, Reborn believed that Tsuna was able to change. He knew that Tsuna was befitting enough for the position of being the Vongola Decimo. He knew that he believed Tsuna, no matter how pathetic the boy really was. But deep down, he knew that the potential was sleeping inside of Dame-Tsuna.

'I can see determination in his eyes. That's good, Tsuna. You need that kind of determination if you want to change.' thought Reborn amused in his mind.

Knowing that the boy was willing to change, he then asked Tsuna again,

"Then, let me ask you something, what is it that you truly best at, Tsuna?"

This time, Reborn didn't use the 'Dame-Tsuna' to address the young Vongola. It was a really good start for Tsuna! Maybe he could convince Reborn to stop calling him that way ever again. Or not...

Because, as of right now, the Decimo didn't know what he should answer to such question!

"Err... Ummm..."

Great, now he was speechless as fuck. Back to the square one again, Dame-Tsuna?

Seeing that Tsuna was stuttering nervously like a child was caught stealing a candy, the Arcobaleno then added again,

"Besides failing?" asked Reborn to the panicky brunette boy as he also raised his eyebrows as if to show a questioning gesture to his pupil.

Yet, Tsuna was still as speechless as ever as if a cat had just got his tongue. How unfortunate of him to be like that this time.

After looking at the boy for a moment, Reborn decided to stop waiting for the young Vongola to speak up his mind. The skilled hitman concluded that what Tsuna had just said before was a fluke and he felt so disappointed about it. He started to turn his back again, this time he didn't bother to look at his student's eyes.

"Hhh," sighed the weary Arcobaleno in exasperation as if he was utterly tired of explaining a same thing over and over again, "See? Wasting time as ever," said the raven haired baby matter-of-factly to the stunned middle-schooler.

However, Tsuna was too occupied in his mind to even say a thing to reply the strict home tutor. He was still busy contemplating in his mind to find the rightest answer that he needed, to prove that he wasn't a no-good Tsuna. He closed his eyes tightly, letting the lid to be fully closed, in regards of anticipating the upcoming fears of failing that was bound to come. He also clutched his green wool-blanket tightly with his slender hands to convert his fears and disappointment. But, it was no good at all. And, Tsuna knew that he failed miserably.

'No... Just when Reborn stopped calling me no-good... No... I can't disappoint him like this! I have to think about something. But I really don't know what! I am afraid that I will fail yet again whenever I try to do anything...' thought Tsuna in his mind as the fears started to form and desperately embracing him to the greatest depth of vain.

He tried so hard to think all the possibilities that he could possibly do in order to prove Reborn wrong. But he couldn't. Now, the fears started to take control of him and decided to clenching him tightly and took away all of his hope. That was when he noticed a faint light of hope was shimmering up inside of his darkest and clouded mind. He somehow found the right idea to say!

'Ahhh! Then just don't do anything! I have to say something that Reborn can't prove about it! That way, Reborn won't be able to find the truth of it at all!' said Tsuna enthusiastically to himself. Knowing that he was very happy to find the right reason, he decided to mentally compliment himself, 'Wow, you're really a genius, Tsuna!'

Of course, Reborn noticed the sudden change of heart that was emanating from the future Vongola boss. He noticed that he needed to push the Decimo a little bit further to enlighten the flame inside of the brunette boy.

"You are all talk, Dame─" not even able to finish his words, the Arcobaleno was cut off by a shocking statement from Tsuna.

"Sex..." said Tsuna weakly to the cursed Arcobaleno with his cheeks blushing like a tomato cherry. He _did not_ just say that! Dame-Tsuna who failed at almost everything was somehow _very good_ at sex? No fricking way.

It was quite unexpected for Reborn to hear that but he decided to just shrug it off of his shoulder. Nevertheless, Reborn couldn't help but to blink his eyes a little in a shocked attitude after hearing such things from his pupil. But of course, Reborn was able to maintain his composure and worked out his poker face.

"Err... Umm... Sex. I'm... good at it..." added Tsuna again after knowing that the home tutor didn't seem to pay attention to what he had just said before.

But, how awkward that really was! Tsuna stated it as if he was a sex addict! Heck, he was still a prude virgin! He couldn't really mean that, of course!

Feeling awkward of what he had just said, Tsuna decided to clear the air, he then said,

"I mean... I _might_ good at it, you know. It's not like I ever do something like that."

This time, he was able to clear the strange awkward air that was enshrouding his room. Of course, he almost looked like a sex addict when he said that he really good at sex! That's why he needed to explain it to the home tutor! That he _might be_ good at sex. At least, it was possible of him to be like that. He'd never know that until he tried.

But of course, he was _mistakenly_ wrong to say that. Because, if only he had just considered a tiny little bit of Reborn's personality, he would have known that Reborn would say something like...

"Prove it."

And of course, it made Tsuna to screech like crazy!

"Hieee! You can't be serious!" screamed Tsuna from the bottom of his lungs as he noticed that the harsh conclusion was surfacing to above.

But, Reborn didn't seem to bother for his argument, he then proceeded to speak out for the rule and how to do at this so-called challenge.

"In the next 24 hours, you have to do_ it_. And, if you succeed, I'll stop calling you 'Dame-Tsuna'." stated the Arcobaleno easily to the panicked brunette.

The rule was quite simple for Tsuna. He just needed to offer up his virginity to someone before the time limit of 24 hours was up. It meant that he needed to get laid during a time limit between 2 AM now to the next 2 AM in the next day. It was a quite simple rule actually. But, hell, Tsuna knew how hard it would be for him! He even thought that it wasn't possible for him to do so. After all, he was just a second-year student in Namimori Middle School and a total loser too. How the hell he was supposed to get laid?

"No way! I'm just fourteen, Reborn! There's no way I should do _that_!" retaliated the young Vongola in chaotic expression.

Then again, who was he fooling by that? He looked at the nonchalant and innocent expression of the Arcobaleno and that's when he noticed that there's no turning back from it!

'He's joking... He must be joking! Right? Oh no, the look in his eyes... No way! He's _not_ joking at all!' thought Tsuna panicked inside of his mind.

Damn right, Tsuna was so nervous and panicked about it. His first survival instinct was convincing him to run away from this stupid madness. But he _knew_ that he couldn't run anyway from here. Heck, he couldn't even run away to anyplace without tripping over the invisible air!

"If you're big enough to kill someone using your X-burner, you're big enough to do _that_."

And, it was hardly believable that this was said by a little baby who wore a black suit.

"But, Reborn!" protested the Decimo in disbelief. This time, he knew that he's going to lose the argument with Reborn.

"Don't worry, I'll help you _somehow_." said the Arcobaleno soothingly to the desperate boy.

Now that would be very troublesome if Reborn decided to help him with _that. _After all, things tend to get messier when Reborn was involved! Wonder how would Reborn help him to get laid?

Not even bother to let Tsuna to back down, Reborn decided to use the power of his to threaten the shy Vongola. He looked deeply to the inside of the boy's pupils and he said,

"Are you going back on your words? In the mafia world, going back with your own words equals─" with a menacing voice tone that could possibly make Tsuna to pee on his pants, he slowly pronounced the words rather evilly.

Of course, Tsuna was scared the shit out of him by those words!

"No! Don't shoot me!" He closed his eyes in panicked and trying so hard to cover what's left of him under the blanket. But then, before he possibly had a heart attack, Reborn then explained,

"I didn't intend to shoot you. You don't get killed if you're going back of your own words in the mafia world."

It was such a relief to hear that from the Arcobaleno. Now, after he knew that the punishment was not a death sentence, Tsuna began to ponder that maybe it was okay for him to fail the challenge.

"Thank God..." said the Tenth in relief as he put his hand on atop of his chest to show how grateful and relieved he was.

Was it okay for him to feel relieved? Wrong. After all, it was Reborn that was talking to him. And, he should have known how a little bit sadistic his home tutor could be...

"However, the punishment is, I shall confiscate your tongue." said the number one hitman easily to the Decimo.

How could the baby say such things like that? Reborn was always scary and mysterious!

But of course, Sawada Tsunayoshi's respond was... his one and only... trademark...

"Hiiiieeeee!"

* * *

"Hhh," sighed Tsuna in desperation after he remembered such stupid challenge that he took from his home tutor, "But if I don't do that, Reborn won't stop calling me with that nick-name." said Tsuna weakly with a timid voice tone lingering the sentence.

As much as he wanted to stop being called 'Dame-Tsuna', he couldn't help but to think that the challenge was almost impossible for him to do. Heck, he didn't even know with whom he should get laid with?

Kyoko-chan? Impossible.

Haru? Not interested.

Kurokawa? Not interested version 2.0.

Bianchi? He didn't even want to think about it or he could end up dead.

Old grandma who lived nearby? Well, she was kind enough to give him a chocolate in the Valentine's Day but... really?

Tsuna was even desperate enough to consider 'taking on' his male friends in order to win the challenge, whatever it takes, including using a sleeping pill to knock them unconscious...

Gokudera would probably don't mind doing it with him since it was an order from the tenth but of course, his conscience was hurt to even consider that.

Hibari? He couldn't help but to shiver every time he remembered the head of disciplinary member, so that means no. Even though, the prefect seemed to have a little bit of interest to 'bite him'.

Mukuro? Too creepy. Period. No further explanation needed.

Ryohei? He never really thought about that but he pondered what would happen if Sasagawa Kyoko knew about it.

Lambo? God, he couldn't believe he even considered that! He's not a pedophile.

So, that leaves him with...

"Yo, Tsuna!" suddenly an energetic but also deep voice was beckoning the young Vongola from behind.

In reflex, Tsuna turned on his heel and faced backward to see who the one that was calling him like that was. As he turned back, his eyes suddenly locked with the twin sharp hazel eyes located not far from his place. That was when he saw him.

"Ya-ya-yamamoto?" stuttered Tsuna in disbelief.

Hah! Speak of the devil! It was Yamamoto Takeshi, the popular baseball player in Namimori Middle School who happened to be one of Tsuna's best friend, that was calling at him like that! Right, just when the Decimo was thinking about his certain Rain Guardian. Such a great coincidence, indeed!

The taller boy was wearing almost a same exact uniform with the brunette was. He was wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with its sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and its bottom was tucked inside of his pair of black pants that fitted perfectly on his lean waist. Not only that, he was also wearing a blue colored sweat T-shirt inside of his white button-up shirt. Just like Tsuna, he was also wearing a dark navy blue long-sleeved sweater which its sleeves were also rolled up to the elbow. The young baseball player was also wearing a black cotton wristband on his left wrist that made quite a contrast with his tan skin. Overall, with his tall posture and muscular body, the raven haired Rain Guardian was looking almost effortlessly hot.

After catching up with the Decimo which wasn't taking a long time due to his top notch speed, Yamamoto smiled his signature all-day-sunshine grin to his friend. After all, a smiling Yamamoto was the best looking one instead of the frowning one.

Feeling a little bit uneasily fluttered from the warmth smile emanating from the young jock, the future Vongola boss decided to distract it before it went overboard.

"Umm... Err... Where's Gokudera-kun?" asked Tsuna to his raven haired friend as he tried to shut away all his stuttering feelings.

After all, he shouldn't really feel like this toward his friend, right? Wrong. He'd been feeling awkwardly weird ever since he woke up from this morning. This was all because of Reborn and his stupid conversation of the one that he truly loved!

Knowing that the Tenth was asking the whereabouts of his friend, the taller boy then decided to explain the reason of why the silverette wasn't here,

"Oh, Gokudera said that he'd meet us at school. He has to attend some errands, if I recall it correctly." explained Yamamoto carefreely to the stuttering brunette.

Suddenly, feeling a little bit mischievous, the Rain Guardian decided to ask, "Why? Did you miss him already?" asked Yamamoto with a playful voice tone. It was always funny to tease the Decimo like that because he knew that Tsuna would be blushing like crazy when he said that.

"N-n-no! I-I-I w-w-was just a-a-asking..." retaliated the brunette in a rather awkward fashion.

"Ahahaha, so you did miss him! Awww, I'm so jealous of him! I wonder if Tsuna has ever missed me like that?" asked Yamamoto bluntly as he folded both of his arms behind his head and walked slowly beside the shrimpy Tsuna. It seemed that the baseball freak was showing a little bit of wondering expression on his face.

After hearing such thing, Tsuna could feel that his face was crazily blushing as he felt his face was a little bit hot due to the sudden blood flows flowing to his cheeks. He didn't know why he was heavily blushing like that, making a tomato to be looked pale in comparison, but what he did know was, he was kind of embarrassed because Yamamoto asked him whether he ever missed him or not!

'What? W-w-why did Yamamoto ask such things! O-o-of course I have! I mean, we're friends, right? It's possible for a friend to miss each other!' thought Tsuna nervously in his mind.

After all, it _was _possible for 'a friend' to miss each other! Were they just friend? Or there's something more? Tsuna certainly didn't know about it. That's why, he was definitely in for a surprise after this.

"Ummm... Errr... I..." stuttered Tsuna nervously to the taller teen, still with a dark blush hovering his cheeks that was certainly apparent to the other boy.

"Ahahaha, you're blushing!" stated Yamamoto happily to the blushing boy, which of course, made Tsuna to be blushed crazily even more!

In respond for that embarrassment, Tsuna tried to look away from his easy-going friend. He really wanted to just stop the conversation and if possible, ran away from it. That was when he noticed a change expression of the raven haired boy!

"Tsuna..." said Yamamoto firmly with a deep, baritone voice and he looked very serious about it.

Of course, it made Tsuna to wonder in puzzled look. He stopped looking away from the young jock and that's when he noticed a new and rather, unfamiliar face expression of Yamamoto Takeshi. It made the Decimo to contemplate thoroughly because of that.

'Huh? Why did Yamamoto suddenly get all serious like this?' asked Tsuna rhetorically to himself.

He looked at the sharp hazel eyes in front of him, with his eyes locked tightly to the Rain Guardian's eyes. A slight and fast heartbeat suddenly struck him when he heard something so unimaginable coming from his raven haired friend. It was almost like a low blow for him since he definitely didn't see this coming.

That Yamamoto would say...

"Will it be okay if I kiss you, Tsuna?"

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello, I'm a new KHR fan and I have a big obsession about it that I cannot seem to take it out of my mind! This is **my first** and **new KHR fanfictions!** So, how did it go? Is it good? Do you like it? Is the character OOC? Tell me about it, alright? I'd really want to improve my ability in writing KHR fanfictions.

Don't worry!** There WILL be a hot, long, explicit and detailed 8027 lemon on the next chapter**, specifically written for the perverts, **about 14k words of lemon**, I think. Mwahahaha! There certainly is lacking a good, hot, detailed lemony scene for 8027, right? And, I do believe they deserve it! I am gladly spreading the love for 8027!

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever / 8027forever

p.s.

For my MinaNaru fans, I promise you, I'll be working on the stories soon!


	2. I Hate Yamamoto!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**You Really Are No-Good Tsuna! ─ chapter 2**

'**I Hate Yamamoto!'**

He _did not_ just say that. No, he didn't. He_ couldn't have_ said such thing! He must have been joking! These sentences were all running and wreaking havoc in a rather devastating way inside of the dumbfounded, if not utterly flabbergasted, Vongola Decimo's mind. Sawada Tsunayoshi was so taken aback, way beyond his wildest imaginations ever, to think that someone as close as Yamamoto Takeshi, the famous baseball player who always played as a regular at Namimori Middle School, would have said such shocking and considerably outrageous things like that.

Asking his permission to kiss him? How could the smaller boy not be surprised about it? Who would have thought that? Who would have guessed that his best friend could somehow develop a huge crush to him? Well, Tsuna sure knew that the thought had never crossed his mind ever and most probably, not ever, if the young jock hadn't brought it up and put it on a serving platter like this! Of course, it really made him to be very confused in so many levels!

'W-w-what? D-d-did he j-j-just say kiss? H-h-he wanted to k-k-kiss... me? W-w-why?' stuttered the brunette boy miserably in his mind.

Tsuna was so puzzled by the fact that Yamamoto was asking him a permission to kiss him. It could be just a friendly kiss on the cheek, couldn't it? Well, it was the first thing that crossed his mind when the raven haired boy asked him like that. But of course, the Tenth wasn't really a stupid person. Yes, he had bad grades. But, it didn't mean that he was that dumb to not realize such difference. He did notice that Yamamoto asked him to kiss right on his pink, soft and ravishable lips and not just a friendly kiss on his cheek. It was as though the taller teen were asking him a permission to ravish his oh-so-kissable lips!

After all, who wouldn't?

The Sky Guardian was then blinking his eyes in a rather surprised manner, trying so hard to cope all of the blunt fact that the young jock had stated to him. He looked at the sharp amber eyes in front of him which were locked deeply straight to his surprised chestnut-colored eyes, waiting for the joke to crack up from the Rain Guardian, yet it didn't. Now he knew that Yamamoto wasn't lying at all. No wonder the young sportsman looked so serious when he talked to Tsuna.

'No way... Yamamoto isn't joking at all? B-b-but why? W-w-why did he, of all people, w-w-want to kiss m-m-me?' staggered the Vongola Decimo perplexed in his mind as he tried so hard to think every possibility.

The wimpy brunette boy was still trying to observe the unwavering expression from his Rain Guardian but it turned out he couldn't find any sign of lie written on Yamamoto's face. He then gulped the huge lump inside of his throat to shake his nervous away from his clouded mind but he knew that he failed so miserably yet again. Instead of getting rid of his anxiety, Tsuna couldn't help to grow even more anxious as he could feel the sharp hazel eyes were piercing deeply to his face.

With all the determination and that serious look on it, Tsuna felt like Yamamoto's eyes were drilling holes to his nervous-looking face. And, it made him felt flustered with indescribable feelings as his cheeks were then filled with scarlet blush heating his face in so many levels. He pondered why though. But he knew the only answer he could get was from asking it directly to the particular raven.

"Errr... Umm... Yamamoto...?" asked Tsuna with a timid and creaky voice tone, mentally cursing himself as he noticed how miserable and unmanly his voice was. He couldn't help it though. He was, after all, labeled as the ultimate uke at his school. In response of that, Yamamoto then raised his eyebrows to throw a questioning look to the timorous brunette, slightly wondering what the future Vongola boss would reply to his previous plea.

"K-k-kiss? Me? B-b-but... w-w-why? Why me?" continued the Tenth, still bewildered by the sudden question that his best friend had launched at him before.

The milk-lover jock then just smiled at the smaller teen's shy response as he observed the visible blush that was starting to turn darker and redder. He thought that it was so cute to see Tsuna acting all so adorable and shy like this. It's like something that Yamamoto would treasure it whenever he teased his best friend. Still looking not only quite serious but also caring, the taller teen then said,

"Well, I want to... umm... because..." he stopped for a moment to calculate the brunette's expression as he then added again, "Hahaha, maybe because it's Tsuna." said the baseball freak to his flustered friend as he threw another signature Cheshire cat grin to the smaller teen.

Huh? What kind of answer was that?

It might not be quite visible, but Yamamoto grew a faint and light blush over his tan cheeks. Of course, even a carefree and oblivious person like Yamamoto could also feel so shy too.

Hearing the reason why Yamamoto wanted to kiss him, it made Tsuna to be flustered and touched in so many ways. It somehow sent him a warm and fuzzy feeling wrapping tightly inside of his chest as it simultaneously paced his heartbeat to fasten but also stop irregularly as if he was suffering from a heart disease.

And Tsuna knew how embarrassed he was hearing such things from the Rain Guardian. He'd definitely hide the embarrassing feeling that was starting to take over his sanity but he knew that he just couldn't. Why of course, his loud and audible heartbeat always betrayed him, backstabbing him and making him couldn't run away from his shyness.

'Ya-Ya-Yamamoto? H-h-he... Does this mean... he... I... I don't know... I...' wondered the Decimo in his mind as he tried to set the jumbling puzzle pieces that was scattered all over the place. But, he knew that there could only lead to one answer.

The reason why the young sportsman wanted to kiss him on the first place... was it because Yamamoto loved him? Tsuna didn't really know. Even with his hyper intuition, he couldn't really get what Yamamoto was thinking. He thought that Yamamoto was just a carefree and oblivious person. One that didn't really care about complicated things. But deep down, there must be a reason why he's being so oblivious, right? At least, Tsuna believed it that way. Nevertheless, there's no other ways but to ask it straightly to the young jock.

"B-b-but... We're both a boy... boys don't kiss each other..." stated Tsuna embarrassedly, with the darkened strawberry-colored blush flushing on his cheeks, and a stuttering voice tone. He paused for a moment to look at the taller boy, and it was replied by Yamamoto's knowing smile to him.

"Ahahaha," laughed the young baseball jock out loud after hearing such statements from his friend, he then added again after knowingly smiled at the smaller teen, "That's right..." Even though Yamamoto was smiling, he somehow voiced it with so much sadness in the voice tone.

Well, that was expected for him to be like that. After all, Yamamoto already knew that this would end up not as he wished it would be. He already knew how low the probability for Tsuna to reciprocally love him the way he wanted too. He already knew that Tsuna would say something like that to him. That's why Yamamoto threw his fake smile to the Vongola boss knowing that it was okay for Tsuna to say that.

But deep down, Yamamoto was so broken...

'What was I thinking...? Of course, Tsuna would say that... He has a huge crush on Sasagawa... And I... I am an idiot to ever bring this up...' thought Yamamoto disappointed in his mind as he glanced away from the timid Decimo to hide his sad frown that was unintentionally formed on his expression.

He felt so stupid. God knows how hurt it was to feel like that! Why did he even bother to confess such things to Tsuna when he already knew the outcome of it? Oh, how he wished he could turn back time! He didn't want Tsuna to feel awkward or guilty to him. He needed to clear the air before it's too late. Even if it cost him his love...

Covered behind his perfect fake smile, Yamamoto was able to hide all of his sad feelings about his love to a certain brunette. He thought that it would be okay for him to forget the crush that he had on Tsuna, although it would bring him so much hurt.

'It's for the best... Tsuna shouldn't feel bad about me... I-I-I s-s-should just say that I was joking before... Yeah, Tsuna will believe that, I'm sure. And, everything will return to normal yet again. Tsuna will then chase for Sasagawa again without a problem...' thought Yamamoto firmly in his mind, he paused for a moment when he suddenly felt a throbbing sensation on his chest, as if something was withering away from the inside of him and tearing his heart apart when he noticed that Tsuna would be happy with Sasagawa Kyoko and not with him.

'But... what about me? What about what I feel? Would it be better if I just forget about it?' yet he couldn't help but to ponder about his feelings and it somehow made him unintentionally lost his fake smile making a sad frown hovering over his expression.

And it was then recognized by Tsuna...

'Ya-Ya-Yamamoto?' said the young Vongola shocked as it was then followed by a soundless gasp when he saw Yamamoto's sad expression. He then added again, 'His face... I have never seen him like this. He looks... pretty sad... I've never thought that Yamamoto would look this sad... I wonder why though...'

It took only a moment for Tsuna to understand what had just happened as the jumbled pieces began to form into a straight conclusion.

'Oh no... It's all because of me... What I just said to him before makes him feel sad and looks so... guilty? It's because of my stupid mouth! Why am I really that no-good? Why is everything I touch always messed up? Now, I ended up hurting someone that I _love_... someone that was so precious and special to me...' regretted Tsuna painfully in his mind as he could feel the fear of losing someone's important and close to him lingering near.

But, wait a minute... Did he just say...

'Hieeee! Did I just say _love_?' questioned the surprised brunette rhetorically to himself, as he blinked his eyes in a surprised fashion, 'No way! I-I-I... with... Ya-Ya-Yamamoto?'

Knowing how embarrassing it really was, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel incredibly awkward about it. He just used the 'L' word unintentionally! Thank God he only did that in his mind! It would have been _very_ weird if he had said it out loud! This was something that the timid Vongola boss didn't expect at all! Well, he knew that he cared for his certain Rain Guardian but he didn't think that it was love! He was pretty sure that he loved Sasagawa Kyoko, wasn't he? Then, why did he say that he loved Yamamoto?

He could only think of two conclusions. It was either he really loved Yamamoto yet he hadn't realized his feelings yet or...

'Re-Re-Reborn must have done something to me! Just as I thought! Uh... no way... What bullet did he shoot me? Love Bullet? Smexy Bullet? Oh no! What should I do about this?!' thought Tsuna panicked in his mind.

He'd only wish that he didn't get shoot by the Smexy bullet ─ whatever that was.

Being a kindhearted person that he really was, he decided to shake away his friend's sadness by soothing and comforting him. Of course, he couldn't stand it to watch his best friend who was always so cheerful and smiling so bigheartedly, was frowning up a gloomy face like this. After all, Tsuna would always put his friends on a top priority.

"Ummm... Yamamoto... Are you sure... that you really like... me?" continued Tsuna to the raven haired boy. At first he wanted to use the L word, but when he noticed it was a little bit awkward for him to say so, he then decided to use the word 'like' instead of 'love'.

This time, it was Yamamoto's turn to feel devastatingly embarrassed and self-conscious of what he just said to his friend. He pondered what he should answer to the brunette. He knew the answer that he wanted to say. After all, this was something that he had contemplated in a long time. He knew that he loved the Decimo more than he should have been. It's not like a love between best friend or so. It's more like a love between lovers. He wanted Tsuna, scratch that, he _yearned_ for Tsuna. But he was always afraid to confess it to the said boy. Was he a coward? No. He just... he didn't want their friendship to be ruined.

And when Tsuna asked him whether the baseball lover loved him or not, it somehow sent a little bit of hope to Yamamoto.

"O-o-of course! I re-re-really like Ts-Ts-Tsuna!" stuttered the raven haired boy quirkily due to the sudden happiness floating in his chest. After he had regained his composure, he then added again,

"Tsuna is like very special to me. I'm always constantly thinking about Tsuna! Y-y-you always understand me and be there whenever I feel so alone. That's why I really like Tsuna!" confessed the young baseball player as he scratched the back of his hair in embarrassed manner with a faint but visible blush accompanying him as he confessed.

He tried to look away to hide his embarrassment but he decided that he needed to look at Tsuna's face to observe what the young brunette would say.

In Yamamoto's mind, he would usually only think about : Tsuna, Baseball, Baseball, Mafia game, Milk, Baseball, Tsuna, Eat, Tsuna, Sleep, Sushi, Reading a manga, Tsuna. And, the cycle would be repeated everyday in his daily activities. As for studying, well, he never really thought about that. That's why his grade wasn't really a top notch.

Of course, what Yamamoto just said sent thousands of fluttering feelings to the smaller teen. It was the very first time someone ever told him like that. It made Tsuna to be so happy but also embarrassed as fuck. The young Vongola's face turned into deep and dark red as the blush starting to take over his face. Not only that, he could also feel as if his face was burned by the sizzling heat and it made him look like a steamed shrimp.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" shrieked the embarrassed-looking boy with a panicked manner as he then added again, "N-n-not so loud!" said the Decimo with a shush gesture to the happy-go-looking baseball freak.

Seeing how cute Tsuna was when the boy was blushing embarrassedly, Yamamoto couldn't help but to give the said brunette his perfect smile as happiness was filling his chest warmly,

"Ahahaha," laughed Yamamoto out loud to the smaller teen as it made Tsuna to be much more embarrassed.

After a moment of laughing, they noticed that they came back to the square one again. Now, after the confession, would it be okay if Yamamoto kissed him?

"S-s-so... Umm... Is it okay if I..." asked Yamamoto unsurely to the smaller teen, as he gulped nervously waiting for the outcome. He really wished that this would end positively. Would it?

Looking away from Yamamoto's expression, the Decimo glanced away to hide his embarrassment as he then said, "If it's Yamamoto... then... it's... it's ─" Not being able to finish his sentence, someone was beckoning him from a far!

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun."

Great. Right when the moment of love was starting to build up. What a mood-ruiner!

They suddenly looked at the source of the voice and there they could see a brunette girl wearing a Namimori uniform. She was wearing a navy blue sweater, the same color with Tsuna's, a white blouse, and a ribbon that was tied to her fronts. It's none other than Namimori Middle School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan?!" said Tsuna shocked to the pretty-looking girl that he had a huge crush on.

"G-g-good morning." stuttered the brunette boy embarrassedly when his eyes locked deeply to the girl's eyes.

Wait a minute? Why did he get embarrassed talking to Sasagawa? Did he by any chance still love the girl? And, what's wrong with how he looked at the girl's face? It was as though he was looking at a very beautiful goddess in front of him!

And of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the young jock!

'Tsuna...' thought Yamamoto to himself as he could feel a huge disappointment washing his heart, then he added again, 'I wonder would you ever look at me that way... the same way you look at Sasagawa...' wondered the young jock sadly.

Poor Yamamoto. He felt like a total idiot right now. He really wished that the Decimo would reciprocally love him. But now, seeing at the sight in front of him... He didn't know what to say anymore. It was as if he was being struck by a harsh reality. He felt very sad, disappointed, and depressed even much more than when he hurt his shoulder and decided to go suicidal.

But he knew that it wasn't like him to feel that way. He was supposed to be the Rain that washed over everything... wasn't he? All that he knew was no one would like a sad and depressing rain. That's why he put out his best fake smile, and decided to forget this event. No matter how hurtful that was...

"Maa~ maa~, let's go to school, now. We don't want to be late, right? Ahahahaha." said the young baseball jock happily.

Although, the harsh truth was, Yamamoto was far from being happy. He laughed out loud even though his heart was broken into so many pieces. He acted like it was all a joke, just to make sure that he played his role as the Rain, perfectly.

And of course, it made Tsuna to be so confused. The smaller teen didn't know why his Rain Guardian was acting like this. Yamamoto was laughing so loud as if all of these didn't matter to him. It made Tsuna to wonder...

'Yamamoto... I really want to... but why did you act like it was just a joke...? Was it just a joke, Yamamoto? Were you just teasing on me?' contemplated the Tenth in the inside of his mind.

Tsuna was a little bit lost in his thoughts and it made him to be dissociated from the reality. Yamamoto noticed about the change of heart that the young Vongola had, but he decided to let it slid. They walked slowly but surely to their school and even though it seemed to be a normal and daily routine, it wasn't. There's this huge atmosphere enshrouding them on their own and made them to be lost in their respective thoughts, except for a certain brunette girl.

Trying to break the awkward but also gloomy silence in between them, Sasagawa decided to break the ice, she then said,

"Today we're having a Mathematics test, right?" said the brunette girl out of nowhere. She then smiled warmly to the Decimo, and she then added again, "Have you studied enough, Tsuna-kun?"

A Math test? Great. That wasn't expected for the young Vongola boss...

"Hieee!" screeched Tsuna from the bottom of his lungs, "I didn't know that there will be a test today!" said the brunette boy in chaotic voice tone.

Looking at Tsuna's panicked expression, Yamamoto couldn't help but to smile happily about it. He really missed this side of Tsuna and he would definitely miss it so much when he walked away from Tsuna's life.

"Ahahaha!" laughed the raven haired boy happily, this time, he really laughed in a gleeful manner unlike the previous one, "Don't worry Tsuna! We'll just fail together _like usual_, okay?" said the young jock to the nervous looking brunette with his signature 100-carat worth smile written in his expression.

But it was unexpected for Tsuna to hear that... It was somehow made him remembered about his last night conversation with Reborn. Suddenly, the Decimo just froze on his spot and stopped walking to his school as the harsh memory just struck him out of the blue. And, it was all because of what Yamamoto said.

'_Like usual?_ So, even Yamamoto expects me _to fail_ like usual...' pondered the Tenth inside of his mind as the depression and anger suddenly hit him again just like last night.

It made him feel so uneasy because of this. His breathings went erratic as he tried so hard to regain his composure before he spat out so much venom thinkable to him. This wasn't right. He really shouldn't feel like this especially to his friend. But what else could he do? Even his trusted best friend expected him to always fail like usual.

Noticing how Tsuna suddenly stopped, Yamamoto couldn't help but to wonder what cause the Vongola Decimo to feel that way.

"Huh? What is it, Tsuna? Did I say something wrong?" asked the young sportsman innocently to the brunette boy.

But, Tsuna was still lost in his thoughts. He didn't even bother to reply what Yamamoto just said. He was still looking down to the pavement, gritting his teeth tightly, as his memories kept filling inside of his mind. This wouldn't be good. He needed to stop feeling this way!

'Reborn was right... Nothing good will ever come out of me...' thought Tsuna depressed in his mind.

Tsuna didn't know what to feel, let alone to do. He couldn't fight the rushing emotions that were filling his chest so much. There were just so many mixed feelings inside of him that waiting to explode. He had been holding it down ever since last night. And, he knew that he could let it burst in moments! The young Vongola then gritted his teeth tighter, almost reaching a point of crushing it, and he gripped up all his fingers, forming a knuckle, to hold all the feelings back in. No, he knew that he couldn't be angry like this! He would try his best to fight it!

"Oh, did you worry about it? Don't worry we can both be no-good together, Tsuna!" said the young baseball lover to his sullen friend. Of course, Yamamoto would do anything to cheer his friends up, especially Tsuna, because the Decimo was a very special person to him.

But, it's very unfortunate of him that Tsuna couldn't think clearly anymore. His mind was clouded by the mixed feelings that he felt from yesterday, the feelings of being no-good, hopeless, and being looked down. He just couldn't think rightly as he stiffened by every words that Yamamoto said.

'I see... So, Yamamoto thinks me like that... that I am a no-good...' said Tsuna in his mind with a frown developing in his expression.

And that was pushing his limit out of his boundaries...

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto unsure of what was happening to his brunette friend.

This time, Tsuna decided to fall down and let it all loose... He let the eliciting urge inside of his throat to do whatever it wanted to do as he could feel the intense tension was trying so hard to push him down. This wouldn't end good...

He looked at the innocent looking baseball lover, and suddenly snapped,

"You're wrong! How can we both be no-good together?! You have something else that you're really good at! You're good at sports! I don't! I don't have anything that I'm really good at!" said Tsuna angrily to the taller teen with a raised voice tone and spat out so much venom thinkable to him.

It made Yamamoto to feel so shocked getting yelled like this by his friend as his hazel eyes widened in utter shock. After all, this was such a new side of Tsuna that he had never seen.

Noticing that he had gone too far, Tsuna felt so guilty to the shocked looking friend. He observed Yamamoto's face and he could see so much hurt was hovering on his friend's expression. He didn't mean to do that. He didn't want to hurt his friend like this. Of course, Tsuna regretted it so much. But, it was too late for him. He already hurt Yamamoto... The Decimo tried to look away from Yamamoto to avoid feeling guiltier than he already was, as he wondered in his mind,

'This is wrong... Just because I am troubled of last night... It doesn't mean that I can do this... I have never intended to yell at Yamamoto like this... It's not his fault... It's _my _fault...' said the future Vongola boss in his mind.

He could feel so much guilt was trying to take over him and pushing him down to the ground. And it was so hard... God knows how hard he was trying to hold on from his guilt!

On the contrary of what Tsuna might first thought, Yamamoto was then smiling so warmly and caringly to his friend showing so much love to a certain brunette as he said,

"Ahahaha, you're being silly, Tsuna! I guess it's just so much like you to be like that!" said the raven haired boy carefreely to the frowning brunette.

Actually, Yamamoto only did all of this in order to make Tsuna smile and forget his Dame-Tsuna title. He believed that it didn't really matter whether Tsuna was no-good or not. He liked Tsuna and he knew that Tsuna was far from no-good. He wanted everything of Tsuna whether it's the bad part or the good part since he really liked Tsuna.

But how unfortunate of Yamamoto... He was mistaken yet again by the Vongola Decimo...

"So, Yamamoto thinks that failing is just like me." said Tsuna weakly in response of Yamamoto's words.

Tsuna got it all wrong! Yamamoto never thought him to be like that! He really liked Tsuna! He adored everything about Tsuna! There's no way that Yamamoto would insult him like this. It was all a misunderstanding!

"Huh? Tsuna?" said Yamamoto as then locked his eyes to Tsuna's eyes. There he could see so much hurt inside of those chocolate eyes... No, he didn't mean to make Tsuna to feel that way! He had never wanted to make Tsuna to be so hurt and sad like this!

But, it's too late...

'Why is it has to be you, of all people?' wondered Tsuna sadly in his mind.

Tsuna felt like he was betrayed, way beyond of his imaginations. To think that his kind Rain Guardian would have thought him that way... Thinking that he was also a no-good too... He wondered whether everyone thought it that way about him... that he really was a no-good.

"I..."

He didn't know. He didn't want to know anymore. He didn't know what more that he was able to say. He didn't have anything's left. He had been pushed down to his knees today, and with a little strength that he had left, he stood up but now? Yamamoto had just pushed him again with those words. He could feel his eyes stinging so badly, as he now felt the urge to let his tears creeping down to his cheek.

He didn't want to cry. But, there he was crying now. He couldn't believe that Yamamoto would think him as no-good too. He felt another sharp pain was lunging on his chest, stabbing straightly to his heart, squeezing it tightly and made him feel like he was being choked or like being stabbed with knives… lots of rusty knives.

"I **hate** Yamamoto!" shouted Tsuna with tears falling down to his cheeks rather harshly.

With a quick movement, Tsuna then paced up his speed and decided to leave both of them since he didn't want Yamamoto and Kyoko to see his tears like this...

And of course, it made Yamamoto to be shocked so much...

"Wait! Tsuna!" shouted the Rain Guardian to the running brunette.

Of course, it would be so easy for Yamamoto to catch up with Tsuna. Thanks to his incredible speed and reflex. Yet, he didn't. He let Tsuna to run away from him since he was way too shock of what he had just seen...

'Did he just... cry?' thought Yamamoto silently in his mind.

Never ever in his life, Yamamoto ever saw Tsuna to cry like that. He had never seen it. And, it made him to feel quite shocked about it. What worse, it was his fault that made Tsuna to cry like that.

'I... made him... cry...'

Feeling so guilty about it, Yamamoto was not able to put up his smile again. He couldn't erase the sad frown that was lingering in his face. And he wondered, If only he had been more aware of Tsuna's feelings, he wouldn't have made Tsuna to cry like that.

'But, I only did that to cheer you up, Tsuna...' said Yamamoto sadly in his mind as he could feel the guilt was throbbing in his chest.

In between this gloomy atmosphere, suddenly Sasagawa Kyoko then said,

"Hee? Are we late already? Why is Tsuna-kun running like that?" asked Kyoko to the certain baseball lover.

How oblivious of Sasagawa Kyoko... No wonder she never noticed Tsuna's deep crush on her.

* * *

The rest of the school just went as normal as it could be, until the last period, one that Tsuna didn't really expect to attend. His last class of the day was of course, something that was quite nightmarish for him. It was Mathematics. And, just like Sasagawa Kyoko said before, the teacher was having a Mathematics test for the student. So, there he was sitting on his chair while secretly praying to the Buddha, God or Whoever there was, to save him from this test.

And, after this stupid test, he could just run away from school and forget everything that he experienced today. Most importantly, the stupid incident that he had with Yamamoto. He had been avoiding his friends ever since this morning and he just needed to wait a little bit before he could run to his home. He was so ashamed that he had said such things to Yamamoto. Heck, he would take it back if he could! Yet it was too late for him. And, he was now scared as fuck to talk with the baseball jock.

He looked at his exam paper, with a slight sweat pouring down his forehead as he anticipated the questions with so much fear, and that's when he noticed it...

'No way... these questions... it's almost the same like the practices...' thought Tsuna in his mind as he recognized every part of the questions.

It might seem like impossible. But, Tsuna felt like he _could_ do the test! Heck, he could answer about eight questions over all the ten questions there were! If this boded well, he could score 80 for his Math test! It was something that he had never achieved before, of course! He felt so much joy filling his chest when he noticed that he might be able to pull through from this exam! He was so lucky!

45 minutes later...

He was still busy writing down all his answers for the exam and did some re-checking to his previous answers. Right now, he had answered all the eight questions that he could answer. And, he firmly believed that he did it rightly too. Now, all that he could do was just solving the 9th and 10th questions with all his might, and he could go home. But, that was when he noticed something was thrown to him.

'Eh?' wondered Tsuna as he looked at the scrambled piece of paper, rolled up into a ball-shaped, which was landed perfectly on atop of his table.

He slightly wondered and threw a quick glance to scan the entire room trying so hard to see the person who was responsible for this act. And, unintentionally, his eyes locked into a certain raven haired boy located not far from him. It was Yamamoto Takeshi! And, he was only smiling warmly to the Decimo and gesturing Tsuna to look at the paper.

Feeling guilty of what he had done before, Tsuna obeyed to look at the piece of paper...

* * *

Tsuna,

I'm really sorry for this morning. Please don't hate me. It makes me feel sad. :(

Will you forgive me? :D

-Yamamoto-

* * *

'Ya-Ya-Yamamoto... He sent me this note to ask my apology...' said Tsuna appreciatively in his mind when he found out that Yamamoto was taking so much effort just to ask for his apology.

It made Tsuna to feel flustered and blushed heavily when he realized that Yamamoto would be sad if he hated him. He didn't know that his Rain Guardian actually really cared about him! And somehow, being cared like this made him feel so warm and fluffy. It was like... he was really loved...

'Baka-moto. He didn't have to do this. I wasn't really angry at him. I was angry at myself.' said Tsuna in his mind.

Even so he knew that this action was unnecessary, since they could definitely be caught and considered as cheating, Tsuna was actually quite happy for this. He then scrambled the paper back and put it in his pocket. He actually wanted to reply to his friend but he didn't want to get caught by the teacher. That's why, he decided to hide the paper in his pocket. After all, Tsuna wanted to cherish and keep the paper as a memento from his best friend. So, that he could still remember it.

But of course, he didn't want to not reply Yamamoto. He looked at the fidgeting raven haired boy and decided to give him his soothing smile, promising that it was all okay now. And the happy smile from the Vongola Decimo made Yamamoto to feel awkward and couldn't help but to blush a little.

'Tsuna...' said the young jock weakly as he was so mesmerized by the brunette's happy smile. And, the smile just made Yamamoto to be hyperventilating as the faint blush over his tan cheeks deepened.

All in all, Yamamoto was happy that Tsuna wasn't angry at him anymore. But, again, he was back into the square one, yet again. He wasn't able to kiss Tsuna today now, was he? And, what about Sasagawa? One that Tsuna seemed to have a big crush on?

* * *

After school, Tsuna decided to go home with the silverette bomber, Gokudera Hayato. Actually, he wanted to talk with Yamamoto about the incident that he had this morning and walked home with him together. But, Yamamoto's baseball friends were all over him and Tsuna knew that he couldn't bother his Rain Guardian because of his baseball practice. So, he walked to his home with Gokudera, and after he arrived at his home, Gokudera said that he had to do some errands again and took his leave.

'I wonder why Gokudera-kun has so many errands today?' pondered Tsuna slightly in his mind.

He then gripped at his door's house and turned it a little to open the door. But, the door didn't even budge by a little bit. That could only leave to one answer...

'Why is the door locked?' wondered Tsuna confused, but it was then followed by a sharp answer to his mind, 'Ahh, Mom must have gone shopping with everyone.'

He then reached his bag to look for his keys and with a single tuck, he inserted his keys to the door lock and opened it quickly. He then entered his house and thinking that he should just head to his room because he was quite tired from school. He removed his shoes on the foyer and after he put it on atop of the drawer, he walked wearily to the staircase heading for his room.

'I feel like I forgot something so important...' thought Tsuna in his mind, as he walked to his room.

What could he possibly forget though? He forgot to lock his door again, for example. But that was a slight minor problem, compared to what he _really_ forgot.

After he arrived in front of his room, he smiled to the blue Tuna-fish sign on his door, which he really liked. And, decided to open the brown-colored door leading to his room. There he could notice something quite different in his room!

His room was quiet and peaceful. In fact, his entire house was so quiet and noiseless that it even made him shivered to feel such scary silence like this. Well, it was quite different than the usual noisy days that he had but still, it wasn't really the point. And about the furniture, it wasn't really that different than the time before he left his house. His green blanket and the light blue bed was tidied up and had been made up, most possibly it was his mother. The glass windows near his bed were also locked and the yellow colored curtains were pulled to the side to uncover the windows. It was no different at all! That was when he noticed it...

A mysterious cardboard-made box was sitting idly on atop of his studying table!

'I wonder what this is?' thought Tsuna in his mind when he looked at the mysterious box placed atop of his table.

He put away his bag to the mat and decided to take off his navy blue sleeveless sweater then he put it on atop of his bed. He walked closer to the mysterious box with his mind was confused in so many ways. He looked at the box, and there he could notice that the box had the words 'TOYS' written in blue on its front. He also noticed a piece of paper was placed on atop of the box. With all of his courage, he took the memo and decided to read it.

* * *

A little gift for Dame-Tsuna

p.s.

We're spending the weekend in a cruise ship! We'll be back after our vacation this Sunday! Use this free time _wisely._

* * *

'This writing is... Reborn's? Vacation? Use this time _wisely?'_ wondered Tsuna in his mind.

And suddenly, it was all formed a straight conclusion!

"Hiiiieeee!" shrieked Tsuna in shocked, as he then added again, "Is it about the challenge?! No way! Reborn remembered it after all!" said the young Vongola surprised.

So this was the thing that he had forgotten before! Of course! The 24-hour challenge for him to get laid! Tsuna had completely forgotten about it after so much that he'd been through!

"The box... could this be..." with a slight fear enshrouding his mind, the Tenth decided to open the lid of the box. Slowly but surely, he moved his hands with anticipation to open the box...

"Hiiieeeeee!"

And, there he could see so many stuffs that he didn't actually notice about it. Tsuna had never seen most of these weird stuffs after all! He was so shocked, almost at the point of jaw-dropping and also so confused. Unintentionally, he randomly grabbed one of the things from the box to give a proper observation.

'W-w-what is this _thing_?!' wondered Tsuna confused as he looked at the _thing_ even thorough than before.

Suddenly... Out of the blue...

"Tsuna? Are you alright? Why are you screaming like that?" said a certain familiar voice coming from outside of the room.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto?!" said Tsuna in surprised manner.

What a coincidence! It was Yamamoto Takeshi! He didn't know that Yamamoto would come here! Didn't the young jock have a baseball practice? So, why was he here, then? Well, Tsuna actually didn't lock the door. So, that explained why Yamamoto was able to enter his house like this. And, because the Decimo was screaming like crazy, of course, instinctively, the baseball lover would run to his side.

But, what Yamamoto didn't expect was...

The sight of Tsuna standing in front of him...

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna? T-t-the _thing_ that you're holding there... Isn't that..."

Ahh, busted.

Tsuna was so busted! He was caught by Yamamoto while he was holding a black, long, about ten inches long, rubber-made, stick-shaped or rather appropriately speaking, penis-shaped, including 'the head' part, thing... or to put it simply...

A dildo. A huge one, indeed. One that could easily split him into two...

So, this was what Reborn mean by helping him _somehow_.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! You got it all wrong!" explained Tsuna embarrassedly to his jaw-dropped best friend. And boy, he really blushed even worse than a steamed shrimp...

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for no lemon in this chapter! Well, the reason why **I cut the lemon and **decided to **put it on the third chapter** is because I want to ask you whether I should put some toys on the lemony scene or not. It will be my first time to write a hot and detailed lemony scene involving sex toys; it will be a challenge for me. But, if it gets you irked, I think I should reconsider that. **So,** **tell me, is it okay if I put some smexy toys for the lemony scene?**

Don't worry, **the hot and long lemony scene** **will be on the third chapter**!

Reviews never cease to make me happy and write some more! :D

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever / 8027forever

p.s.

Is it just me or Tsuna calling Yamamoto as 'Baka-moto' seems pretty cute? Maybe it's just me... But, Awwwww... I feel so fluffy when I read that!

p.p.s

Kudos for you, if you know why Gokudera have so many errands for today. ^^


	3. The Outcome of a Sincere Confession

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**You Really Are No Good Tsuna! ─ Chapter 3**

**'The Outcome of a Sincere Confession'**

Got it all wrong? Yeah, right. Of course, Yamamoto would definitely mistake the interesting sight that his eyes behold before him like that. Heck, even everyone would. After all, who wouldn't?

Tsuna was holding that super thick, 10-inches long, completely hard, penis-shaped dildo, one that could easily split his perky ass into two, on his clammy hand and plus the uke-ish looks that he had, the big eyes and cute delectable puppy face. Who wouldn't conclude that he was jerking off by arousing his prostate through his back door? Or at least, he seemed like he was about to do so, since he hadn't inserted the whole black thingy yet.

But of course, the Decimo was pretty much embarrassed to assume how awkward he looked now.

And God, why must Yamamoto saw the whole scene! Of course, the Tenth couldn't help but to wince up his face embarrassedly! He really wished that he wasn't busted by the baseball jock like this! Because, as for right now, he looked like a perverted sex addict! Jerking off with a huge dildo stuck up to his smexy ass? How much pride that he would lose to that! No, he couldn't let this thing happened to him!

Tsuna blinked his eyes inadvertently, then he gapped his mouth for a slight breath of air, closed his mouth again, and then he blinked his eyes in surprised manner once more. Yet, even after all that, he was still as dumbfounded as fuck! He really couldn't do anything about it. All the fact was pointing at that stupid conclusion! And boy, it was very embarrassing for him to be caught like this! By Yamamoto, no less!

Seeing the Sky Guardian was so speechless, nervous or even flabbergasted, Yamamoto decided to break out the awkward silence or more appropriately speaking, he wanted to actually _confirm_ _the thing_ that the smaller boy was holding tightly and curiously.

"Got it all wrong?" asked the Rain Guardian as he stepped closer to the shocked brunette, he was also raising his sharp raven-like eyebrows in question of the Vongola Decimo's previous statement, then he added again,

"Hahaha, Tsuna, you are mistaken. I'm pretty sure what _that_ is!" said Yamamoto lively to the panicked teen.

Well, this really wasn't good. Yamamoto actually _did_ know what _the thing_ really was! Boy, it's very embarrassing! Tsuna really wished that he could just dig a rather deep hole and have a swan dive to the inside of it, and most probably would never come out again from the hole!

Still speechless as fuck, Tsuna? Well, this time, Yamamoto wouldn't back down! He decided to delve even further! Because, he really wanted to see and prove _the thing_ by his own eyes!

He walked closer to the panicked Decimo as he observed the displayed expression that his friend had and as every step that the milk-loving teen took, Tsuna responded by taking a back-step away from the coming teen in a fairly harmonic way. One was busy moving closer to the other and the other was trying to avoid another. But of course, Tsuna was already cornered inside of his room. He didn't have any space left for him to put a distance from the baseball lover now, did he?

Closer...

And...

Closer...

And, suddenly a soft but audible 'thump' sound was echoing throughout the surrounding in contrast of the awkward silence in the room! Why of course, finally, the little brunette met a dead end. He couldn't back-step further and put a distance between him and the baseball freak since his back finally thumped against his studying table, the blue colored table that was silently placed near his bed. What to do, then?

Now, Yamamoto was standing in front of him! With his beautiful amber eyes locked deeply to the Young Vongola's face, making him having a difficulty in breathing rather embarrassingly. He really couldn't run away anymore like he used to do!

Tsuna, you'd better come out with an excuse... or admit that you're a perverted sex addict!

"I've never thought that Tsuna would be interested in _that. _All this time, I have been mistaken!" said the Rain Guardian lively to the cornered brunette.

The baseball lover then threw away his signature bright beautiful 10.000 carat smile to the panicked teen and it made the Decimo's face flushed scarlet due to the embarrassment. Heck even, all of Tsuna's face turned even redder than a tomato!

"No! No! No!" denied Tsuna to the smiling raven, as he shook his head in a rather desperate movement to reject such thinking, then he added again, "It's not like what you think!"

Pfft, he said that as though he knew what Yamamoto was thinking. Well, even though it was really _obvious_ what the sight was, no one really knew how _oblivious_ Yamamoto Takeshi could be. But, it's not like the Rain Guardian would be mistaken about it, right? At least, Tsuna thought it that way. He knew that he was so busted as fuck. Yet, it was very amusingly strange how he didn't even try to throw away the dildo as furthest as possible to delete the evidence.

Maybe he _really liked _the dildo...

'No way...' panicked Tsuna in his mind, 'Ya-Ya-Yamamoto must have misunderstood it... at this rate... I... I...' debated the Tenth silently in his mind.

The Vongola Decimo shut his wide chestnut colored eyes in anticipation while he was thinking deliberately for the right excuse to say to the taller teen. But, he knew that he couldn't find any excuse to say. He was just waiting until the last judgment was pounded and how he would finally lose his pride being labeled as sex addict by his best friend, not to mention what would happen to him when the rumor was spread.

Seeing that the Sky Guardian was closing his eyes dearly, Yamamoto decided to enlighten him once more. He then moved his hand and touched the little boy's shoulder, patting it slowly to calm the panicked brunnete, then he said,

"But, Tsuna! Isn't that─" Not being able to finish his words, the baseball jock was then cut by the sudden but also signature _girlish_ shriek from the Vongola Decimo,

"Hieeee!" screeched Tsuna with all of his might and it made Yamamoto to be effectively taken aback and took a back step for a bit, releasing the tight grip on the Tenth's shoulder. The smaller teen then added again,

"No! No! No! Don't say it! It isn't!" shouted the brunette hysterically as he moved both of his hands to cover his prude virgin ears, not really wanting to hear the word dildo, vibrator or a sex toy from a certain raven.

Yamamoto looked and observed the Decimo's face thoroughly, calculating the displayed expression in front of him, then he decided to continue his cut off word. He smiled wryly and then he said,

"It's a baseball bat!" said the baseball lover happily to the brunette boy.

Really, Yamamoto? A baseball bat? Of course, it made Tsuna blinked his eyes in a rather frantic way... yet again.

"Huh?" said Tsuna off guard as he uncovered his ears, "B-b-baseball bat?" asked the Sky Guardian tentatively because he was unsure of what he had just heard from his Rain Guardian.

The young jock then looked at the confused eyes in front of him, amber eyes pierced deeply to the puzzled deep-chocolate eyes, then he happily smiled with so much enthusiasm to the smaller teen and said,

"I never thought that Tsuna would be interested in baseball!" said Yamamoto happily as he grinned out his teeth in a very joyous way.

As much as it sent a flustering happy feeling to the brunette's heart, Tsuna couldn't help but to mentally face-palmed and sweat-dropped a little seeing how literally naive his best friend could be.

'Ya-Ya-Yamamoto... ' he gulped the big lump on his throat when he felt the urge to sweat-drop even more, then he added again,

'How can he think that this is a baseball bat...?' contemplated Tsuna inside of his mind. It's really a wonder how the Rain Guardian's mind worked. And, that was something that's beyond the Tenth's comprehension.

It was rather unexpectedly expected for Yamamoto Takeshi to mistake that. But, seriously? What part of _that_ was similar to a baseball bat, Baka-moto?

After Yamamoto finished observing the so-called 'baseball bat' in front of him, with his eyes still glazed with pure joy and awe knowing that Tsuna was somehow interested with his favorite sport, he unintentionally came into contact with the cardboard box that was placed idly on a top of Tsuna's studying table.

The young sportsman unwarily placed his sharp hazel eyes to the box and there he could see the word 'TOYS' was written with a blue colored ink on its front. And it somehow made his face radiating full delights and passionate astonishment, just like a little boy who got a new limited edition toy.

"Whoa?" gasped the baseball lover astounded. He looked at the anxious brunette, with his eyes still filled with a lot of excitement and he added,

"Toys? You have a box full of toys? Awesome!" said Yamamoto lively to the Vongola Decimo as he paced up his speed and ran full speed ahead towards the 'box'.

Of course, the toys were probably not something that Yamamoto would expect! So, this time, he's really in for a surprise! And, knowing that it wouldn't be a good thing if Yamamoto saw the whole sex toys collection inside of the box, Tsuna knew that he really ought to stop the baseball jock.

"Wa-wait! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Don't!" shouted the Vongola Decimo in disapproval.

He tried to reach out his hands to stop Yamamoto but it's too late already. In moments, he sure knew that the young jock would have reached the box and would have taken a closer look of what the inside of the box was. And of course, that outcome would be a disaster for the embarrassed-looking brunette. He would definitely be busted this time!

'This is bad...' panicked the young Vongola in his mind, he gulped out the big lump in his throat to shake away his anxiety and tried to just letting it go. He then added again,

'Yamamoto would surely notice it now... Oh no...'

It felt like forever for Tsuna when he looked at the raven haired boy, waiting for his final judgment nervously. He slightly winced up his face in terror and mentally wished that Yamamoto wouldn't notice about it. At the very least, Tsuna wished that the baseball lover wouldn't assume him as a sex addict.

He silently watched the Rain Guardian acts from behind; while he was also busy crossing his finger wishing that his disastrous moment wouldn't come to fruition. He looked at Yamamoto in fear and he noticed that the raven haired boy's expression changed!

The baseball jock had opened the cardboard box and there he could see a lot of _interesting things _inside of it. Upon seeing that, the sharp amber eyes were glazing with total awe! He grabbed one of the toys from the inside of the box and observed it thoroughly like an adept technician!

What Yamamoto grabbed was a weird metal-made device that was shaped like a small egg, with the color of a gray sky. The egg was about one-inch diameter, almost like a size of a black Italian grape, and it was also linked by a cable to a simple contraption which was looked like a simple board with four different buttons on it. It appeared that the buttons were indicating some kind of level since the words 'Low', 'Medium', 'High' and 'Very High' were written on above of the button. Furthermore, just like every device had, it was also accompanied with the 'On/Off' button.

And, when the naive baseball jock pushed the red-colored 'On/Off' button just out of curiosity...

"Wow, look! This one can vibrate too!" said the astonished raven haired teen happily as he felt a sudden vibration coming from the egg-shaped end.

Yes, the thing that Yamamoto was holding was one of the famous sex toys, an egg vibrator. An egg-shaped device that could give a sudden vibration continuously whenever it was put to 'On' and depending on the settings, the vibration output levels were ranging from low and very high. The higher the settings, the greater the machine would shake. This time, Yamamoto still used the lowest setting...

Just imagine what would be happened if he set it to the highest level...

Seeing that Yamamoto didn't really notice about the whole sex toys compilation, Tsuna could feel a sudden relief coming to his chest effectively releasing the tightness feeling on his chest and making him feel so thankful about it.

'T-t-thank God... He didn't notice it...' said Tsuna weakly in his mind as he rubbed his chest slightly and sighed out a single breath in so much ease.

How oblivious of Yamamoto Takeshi! Inside of the box was a complete collection of sex toys imaginable to a man. All shape and wonders of vibrators with different levels of output, weird looking dildos with varying shapes and functions, various leather straps for bondage, domination, and submission properties, electrical appliances, leather whips, tight-looking clamps, cock rings, anal beads and so on, for S&M genre.

_Everything_ was all set to use for Tsuna_ to go kinky_ on his partner.

Even a set of role-playing costumes such as smexy nurse outfits accompanied with the gauze cap and a stethoscope, high school sailor uniforms with a low-rise mini skirt, sexy looking demon outfits with daring panties and penis-shaped tail, or two piece cute animal-looking swimsuits complete with its fake cat ears and fluffy tails were all set for Tsuna to wear!

It made Tsuna to wonder how Reborn could get all of these things. Better yet, what made Reborn think that Tsuna would be using or wearing such stuffs? Was it because Reborn think that Tsuna would always be the uke of the relationship? Or was it because Reborn concluded that Tsuna would look good in female sailor uniform, with that super short skirt and fancy frilly-laced panties?

'Baka-moto... Smiling so happy like that... He really looks like a little kid...' wondered the little brunette inside of his mind as a warm smile was slowly created on his adorable-looking face.

As fast as the thought was formed, it was also disappeared instantly when suddenly the Vongola Decimo remembered,

'Huh?' he said it in regards of what he had just done before,

'Why am I smiling like this?' wondered the smaller teen wryly. Suddenly, a quick conclusion hit his head hard like a lightning blitz, rendering him to voicelessly gasp from the bottom of his lung,

'Oh no! This must have been Reborn's fault!'

Seeing his best friend was kind of having a lot of thoughts in his mind, Yamamoto decided to break the smaller teen's imagination back from his La-La land. With his hand still holding on the vibrating device, he switched the contraption off, making the constantly shaking machine to stop, out of the blue and put the toy back to where it belonged. The baseball jock then looked at the brunette and decided to step closer to the dazing off teen.

He then said,

"Tsuna?" called the young baseball player to catch the Decimo's attention.

But, seeing that it was without a result at all, he walked even closer to the brunette and after he was standing in front of the silent boy, Yamamoto moved his strong, tan and calloused hand to pat the boy rather vigorously on his shoulder to catch his attention,

"Oii, Tsuna?" beckoned the Rain Guardian unsure as he then moved his face closer right in front of the day-dreaming teen in a rather close and intimate way. With their faces separated with just a few inches, Yamamoto locked his dark butterscotch eyes to the brown eyes in front of him, then said,

"Can we like play _this_ together, Tsuna?"

Uh-oh, bad thoughts! What did he mean by playing that together? He didn't even know what that was! Or did he? And of course, the sudden movement in front of him, made the young Vongola Boss to be taken aback and jerked back in a quick succession.

"Hieeee!" yelped the brunette loudly when he noticed how close their faces were. A sudden faint yet quite visible blush was then formed on the Decimo's creamy cheeks when he noticed what Yamamoto was referring to, then he said,

"Playing _that_? Together? No! No! No!" shouted the Tenth in panicked disapproval

However, the back of his mind was laughing at him and told him to admit how much he really wanted to play _that_ with a certain raven haired boy. After all, Tsuna knew that he had to do something about his 24-hour challenge.

Feeling that his legs were all wobbly due to the eliciting panic and anxiety, and not to mention how heavenly embarrassed he really was seeing Yamamoto was playing all lively with the sex toys, Tsuna couldn't help but to shiver from his legs down. He then decided to sit on the edge of his bed, with his arms set up straight on his side to support his weight, trying so hard to recuperate from his current state and to avoid hyperventilating in front of the cheerful sportsman, when he noticed that his legs were all given up on him.

"B-b-by the way, Yamamoto! Why are you here? Didn't you have a baseball practice today?" asked the Decimo anxiously to distract the Rain Guardian from delving even further about the toys or about his flushing red cheeks or his shaky legs.

Deep down, Tsuna secretly wished that Yamamoto wouldn't notice about the effect that the baseball jock affected on him. Oh, he would gladly die of his embarrassment if his best friend noticed that!

"Ahh, I skipped that." answered Yamamoto lightly as it then followed by a simple smile forming in his face. This time, the smile was slightly different. It wasn't the signature happy grin that the Rain Guardian usually did. It was more like a sad smile with a slight furrow on his sharp brows.

"Because... " he waited for a moment, calculating the brunette expression thoroughly of what he was intending to do. Then, seeing that the smaller teen was sitting on the side of the bed, Yamamoto decided to sit near the sitting boy.

He sat not far from the Sky Guardian, adjusting his distance from the Vongola boss in a rather slow movement, then he put his legs stretched and laid straightly to the floor. With his amber colored eyes turned darker and a serious expression, Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's face, trying so hard to shut away his anxiety and the faint strawberry hue on his tan cheeks. Even so, the Rain Guardian couldn't really look right at the embarrassed-looking brunette's face.

"Umm..." mumbled the baseball lover unsure, then after a moment of waiting, he scratched the back of his neck, a gesture that he would always do whenever he was shy, then said,

"There's something that I want to talk with Tsuna."

The faint blush was now turned even darker than it already had been! Growing over his sharp cheek bones to the back of his ears and his sharp-lined jaw, Yamamoto knew he failed miserably to control his flushing. Rapid and steady heart beats were audible throughout the room, telling that the raven haired teen was nervous as fuck and it was also rendering him to almost at the point of hyperventilating.

Yes, judging from his shy expression, the major flushing on his face and how he was almost hyperventilating, it seemed that Yamamoto was having a hard time to... confess his love with his one and only Tsuna!

Knowing this was the perfect chance to continue what he had done this morning, Yamamoto shook away his fears, swallowing all his anxiety and embarrassed feelings. Then, with a slight move, he tenderly moved his tan, calloused hand and gently grabbed Tsuna by the hand, caressing it slowly with all his love for a moment, touching it from the fingertips then to the palm. Of course, it was rewarded by a scarlet blush hovering on the smaller boy's cheek! Never had Tsuna felt something so loving and intimate like this!

"Tsuna..." he called the young boy's name with his voice tone filled with love, nervousness, and a little bit of fear. Yes, Yamamoto feared that his action would somehow scare the Decimo.

Because, right now, Yamamoto intended to...

"I..." said the young jock nervously, but he then paused for a moment and decided to just stop his words.

He knew that words were not befitting enough to express what he really felt inside of his heart. With his left hand still holding Tsuna's hand, nervous and unsure, he moved his other hand and put it below Tsuna's chin, raising it slightly but also gently, exposing the brunette's face and perfectly mesmerized by the Decimo's expression.

It was so sudden and Yamamoto surely didn't know anymore, of what was just happened. It was just a slight moment, merely count for a sec, and he really didn't notice that he was moving his face closer, still mesmerized by the adorable sight in front of him, and closer until their faces were just separated by almost an inch. He paused, unsure of what to do, in front of the Tenth's face. He looked deeply at the chocolate eyes, observing and searching for a sign of disapproval, but it was a bad decision...

With their face up close like this, Yamamoto couldn't help but to unintentionally inhale for a breath of an air and every time he did so, the perfect aroma coming from Tsuna was divine. The air was completely filled with Tsuna's scent, a mix of honeydew and mild-minty whiff that captivating him successfully, and every time he inhaled the mouthwatering scent, he could feel his mouth was salivating crazily that he even had a hard time to gulp it all.

...and finally Yamamoto lost it.

Yamamoto leaned forward, moving closer to the Decimo's face, as he then pressed his soft lips gently on Tsuna's pink and ravishable lips, lips locked deeply in a very chaste kiss. Surely, he wasn't sure of what he just did anymore because the Rain Guardian just let his yearning and sinful desire to take him over.

Before the future Vongola boss could think of what was just happening to him, Yamamoto was over controlled by his desire. As if spellbound by the wicked desire, he then coaxed his lips against the brunette's lips even more, trying to savor the entire addicting mouth-watering flavor that was emanating from Tsuna's now-swollen lips. It seemed that Yamamoto did not really bother if the said brunette was disapproving his action, since he was just too hypnotized by the exact ecstasy coming from the Decimo. Even though their lips were deeply intact with each other, the crazy pounding in his chest and the insatiable hunger from him just couldn't help but to crave more and more of Tsuna.

As for Tsuna? His mind just went blank. He could only think for a one thing in the midst of the hot and velvety kiss that Yamamoto placed rightly on his now-swollen lips.

'H-h-he... k-k-kissed me...?' wondered Tsuna slightly as he just let Yamamoto to ravish his soft and gentle lips even more, making it crushed and melted altogether in the most intimate way possible, through the passionate heart-burning kiss that the Rain Guardian delivered to his startled lips.

Although, it was still a weird feeling for Tsuna to be kissed like that by Yamamoto, his very own best friend, but he didn't resist it. Even if he wanted to resist, it's not like his body was showing a gesture of disapproving anyway, so he didn't want to delve with it too much. Tsuna might not notice of what he wanted, but being kissed by Yamamoto like this, it somehow really made his heart beating quite fast, almost like a galloping rhythm of a horse.

'Oh God... Tsuna, I love you... love you so much... If only you knew how much that I really love you... I'm so happy that I can kiss you... I can taste you... I can hold you dearly with my hands... Oh, God, if this is just a dream, please don't wake me up.' thought Yamamoto in his mind as he continued his kisses appreciatively.

After a moment of kissing that felt so good respectively, Yamamoto stopped for a moment and pulled his face away from the shocked brunette. Having pulling away from the brunette, the baseball jock then gently cupped Tsuna's cheeks with both of his gentle hands, one for each cheek, and then he moved his face closer and laid a simple chaste kiss straight on Tsuna's wet and swollen lips appreciatively, secretly tasting and remembering how good it was to kiss the brunette's lips.

He then analytically looked at the Decimo, with a slight blush covering his face, secretly hoping that the startled boy wouldn't go Nazi at him because of what he had just done. The baseball jock was suddenly felt so embarrassed of what he had just done to his best friend! Heck, he just intentionally raped his Tsuna's lips with his own lips! And although it felt extremely good, Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel quite guilty about it!

"W-w-well, t-t-there goes my first k-k-kiss, Tsuna..." stuttered the raven haired boy pathetically when he noticed how awkward it really was! He didn't even ask for Tsuna's permission when he suddenly kissed the boy!

He moved back a little, shifting his position back and put some distance over the young Vongola boss. Then, the baseball freak sheepishly smiled to the startled boy, secretly wishing that his feelings would be reciprocated by the said brunette.

'I-i-it w-was my f-f-first time too...' replied Tsuna in his mind.

Tsuna couldn't help but to insanely blush when he noticed that he had just been kissed by Yamamoto! Damn, his brain couldn't even process any of it yet since the sensation was just too much for him! It really sent his mind into a blank slate as if his entire brain had been formatted! Tsuna couldn't even respond anything after their intimate kisses.

Knowing that he needed to respond the raven, Tsuna instinctively looked away from his Rain Guardian to hide his vivid scarlet-ish blush. And, after a moment of breathing, Tsuna then said,

"T-t-take it back..." stuttered the Decimo weakly to his friend, still looking away from the raven to avoid possible eye contact.

And of course, it really caught the baseball lover off guard! It was like a low blow for him! It was something that he really didn't expect for Tsuna to answer!

"Eh?" gasped the baseball lover, unsure of what he had just heard from the brunette boy.

He looked at his best friend in total shock, eyes widened almost like a dinner plate when he heard that. His heart beat was suddenly galloping rapidly. But, it's not from anticipation, joyous feelings or what. But, it was from fear...

A sudden fear formed inside of Yamamoto's chest. The fear of losing his best friend... No! He didn't want to feel that way! He needed to see Tsuna's face and thoroughly observed it! He could be mistaken, right? Yamamoto must have heard it wrong!

"I... d-d-don't w-want it... " whimpered Tsuna slightly to the shocked raven.

What?! He did not just say that! How could he didn't want the kiss? Stop messing around with Yamamoto's head, Tsuna!

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna...?" asked Yamamoto in surprised manner.

He didn't want to believe of what he had just heard! But, clearly, he heard that Tsuna _didn't _want it! What was it that Tsuna possibly didn't want? Yamamoto couldn't help but to wonder what he did wrong as the clenching fears inside of his chest suddenly grew heavier and effectively suffocating him with the throbbing pain. God, just really like to torture him like this, huh?

With his mind still in a total state of shock, the baseball lover looked at Tsuna's face, trying so hard to look at the looking-away brunette. Yamamoto needed to know the truth! But what more that he needed to know? Tsuna had definitely said that he _didn't _want it. So, what's more that he hoped for? At the very least, Yamamoto hoped that he had mistakenly heard what Tsuna had just said, but, little that he did know, hoping too high was always accompanied with a possibly high disappointment.

"Didn't you hear me, Yamamoto? I _don't want_ the kiss... So, please, take it back..."

Tsuna didn't want the kiss?

For a moment, Yamamoto felt like his heart was just stopped... The clenching feeling was too much for him. It was suffocating him until he couldn't breathe together with the continuous stabbing on his chest. Effectively making him felt like a piece of trash, a dirty piece of garbage that nobody wanted. And, it just made his heart felt pretty much worse knowing that Tsuna, whom he really loved as a lover, didn't love him back.

Nicely done, Tsuna! Just take away everything that he has! Hurt him! Do it! Make sure that there's nothing left inside of him! Make sure you hurt him until he bleed out his heart!

The last judgment finally pounded...

Tsuna didn't want the kiss. He specifically said that to the raven haired boy, which of course gave him a sudden shock. It was something that was quite expected for Tsuna to say that. So, why should Yamamoto be surprised about it? He had already known that it would end up like this. Then, why should he bother it so much, then? The truth was always hurt, they said.

"Ohh," exhaled Yamamoto weakly when he had finished arranging the last puzzle pieces in his mind. It seemed that the last conclusion was quite a harsh one for Yamamoto to bear. He couldn't even put his fake smile to cover his sad face anymore. He frowned, and it was the very first time Yamamoto showed his sad frown like this. It couldn't be helped...

Yamamoto was hurt so much... way beyond his comprehension.

"I see," said the young jock sadly, with his face looked very mournful. It was as if someone had just died inside of him. God knows how much hurt he was right now.

"So, you hate being kissed by a guy?" asked Yamamoto sadly. It was more like a statement or an accusation rather than a question. The raven haired boy couldn't help it though. He lost his composure right after the young Vongola boss rejected his kiss, his confession, and his whole love.

But Tsuna didn't even respond the young jock's question... He was still too absorbed by something else. What's wrong with Tsuna? Why did he reject Yamamoto like this?

Seeing that the Decimo didn't bother to response, Yamamoto then continued again, this time, he raised his voice, demanding a straight answer from Tsuna.

"Or is it because the one who did it was me? If it were Gokudera, would you hate it too?" asked Yamamoto with a slight anger lingering in his voice tone.

Yamamoto really couldn't keep his composure anymore. His heart was filled with a lot of feelings that he didn't really understand. He was hurt, hurt so much, way beyond his imagination. He didn't know that an unrequited love would be this hurt! Also, he could feel anger was rising in his chest! He wondered why he was so angry like this. In moments, he knew that he could get angry at the silent brunette. He didn't know why he was so furious like this.

But he did know one thing... He was jealous.

He was ultimately jealous of the silverette bomber, one that seemed to be really close with Tsuna. And the jealousy feeling must have the one that was responsible for his sudden anger. And, Yamamoto couldn't help it anymore. He was really angry at Tsuna! He just couldn't accept to be ignored like this!

"You probably wouldn't because Gokudera must be some kind of special to you, huh?!" asked the Rain Guardian angrily with so much poison in his voice tone.

He couldn't help but to feel so much hurt when he imagined that Gokudera was more special than him. He was extremely envious at the Italian boy! And that jealousy could turn into anger. He didn't want to feel that way but he couldn't help but to feel a little bit angry to the feisty silverette.

But, most importantly, he was _more_ _furious _at Tsuna...

"Answer me, Tsuna!" shouted the angry raven loudly to the brunette boy as he grabbed Tsuna by the hand and turned him over to face him in a rather harsh fashion.

Having been shouted so loud like that, Tsuna couldn't help but to wordlessly gasp at the sudden voice. Tsuna didn't want to look at Yamamoto but he was harshly tugged by the angry raven and it made him to unintentionally look at his best friend. The Decimo looked at the sharp hazel eyes in fears...

Yes, this was the first time Yamamoto shouted at him that harsh... And, Tsuna was so scared about it... Yamamoto might not notice it but his amber eyes sparked so much anger to the brunette that it even made Tsuna to cry... yet again.

In fears, Tsuna's twin chocolate eyes widened in shock, as the tears were falling down from the edge of his eyes down to his cheeks.

And seeing the Decimo was crying like this, of course it made Yamamoto to notice how wrongly he had treated his best friend. Driving him up the wall like that? Yamamoto was so ashamed of what he had just done to the young Vongola!

'This is wrong... I made him cry again... Why am I accusing him like this...? Why am I yelling at him...? Why am I jealous of Gokudera... The thing that I really want to say is...' thought the Rain Guardian in his mind as his angry expression was suddenly replaced by a sad frown.

Of course, Yamamoto had never intended to hurt Tsuna... He would never ever hurt him! All that's left for him to say was...

"Sorry..." said Yamamoto in so much regret.

He paused for a moment judging of what he should do now. Deep down, Yamamoto wanted to hug Tsuna so badly. He really wanted to soothe the smaller teen every time the boy was crying. But of course, the baseball lover knew that it wasn't really a right thing to do, to hug Tsuna right after he made him cried. After all, he was the one that was responsible for the brunette's tears!

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm sorry that I took your first kiss. I really am. I know that if I say this... our friendship is over... And most probably, you will be disgusted of me... But I just can't help it anymore..." continued the raven haired teen with his eyes filled with total regret and his expression looked like he was hurt so much, knowing that he was the one that made Tsuna to cry yet again.

He paused again, wishing that there was still forgiveness inside of Tsuna's heart. After a moment of breathing, Yamamoto could finally say what he really wanted to say from the start. The words that he was really afraid to say it because it was just too risky and it could risk their friendship if he said it. But, the baseball jock knew that there was no turning back anymore.

He took a deep breath for a moment, then he said,

"I love you, Tsuna." confessed the Rain Guardian to his best friend. He looked at the shocked face in front of him, slightly relieved that Tsuna wasn't crying anymore, then he decided to continue again,

"I really love you so much that..." he paused for a moment to gulp the huge lump inside of his throat and to shake away his guilt, then he continued,

"It really pains me whenever I see you happy with Gokudera or with Sasagawa."

This time, Tsuna's eyes turned widened but not in fears, rather it was in a total shock. The Decimo was surprised! He really didn't know that Yamamoto felt that way to him! The baseball lover was always good at putting his fake smile and covering his sad expression! Tsuna really didn't know that Yamamoto really loved him that much. It made him speechless. The Tenth just couldn't help but to be dumbfounded when he noticed it.

Looking at the change of expression, Yamamoto decided to continue his confession,

"And, it hurts me if I have to see or even imagine that you're happy with someone else but me... But... I... I know that I couldn't do anything about it... It's just... I couldn't help it anymore... I wanted to kiss you... I want to be the first, one and only, person that kiss you." said Yamamoto to the brunette boy as his frown grew sadder than before, if possible. Then he looked at the Vongola Decimo's face, and he smiled up his best signature grin to the startled brunette.

"But, I guess it's really selfish of me..." said Yamamoto weakly when he noticed how selfish he really was.

Knowing that he had reached his end of his confession, his love life, and also his friendship, the clenching feeling in his heart suddenly throbbed in a rather hurtful way, completely embracing him with the depressing darkness and pulling him away from the bright light he was used to be.

"I'll just... go." said Yamamoto sadly to the smaller boy, as he tried to hide his upcoming tears on his sharp amber eyes.

Just when Yamamoto was about to stand up from Tsuna's bed, a sudden grip was holding his wrist rather steadfastly.

"W-w-wait! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! You're wrong!" said the Vongola Decimo really out of the blue.

The Rain Guardian was thrown into a state of shock when he suddenly noticed that Tsuna was holding his hand so tightly like that. Suddenly, a dim light of hope was shining inside of Yamamoto's heart... Could this be...? Tsuna reciprocally loved Yamamoto too?

"I should have said it clearer! But, it's just... " said Tsuna embarrassedly to the now-shocked raven haired teen. He paused for a moment, adjusting his heart beating for a while, and then he decided to eat all of his embarrassing feelings and just let it all out. He continued,

"It's really hard for me to say it... Because I feel so embarrassed about it..." he stopped again, a vivid blush was hovering on his cheeks and rendering him paralyzed, but he was still able to add again,

"B-b-but I... I also w-w-want what Ya-Ya-Yamamoto wants too..." muttered the brunette boy clumsily.

He embarrassedly moved his hand to touch Yamamoto's hand, and then he said,

"That's why, I want you to take it back..." explained Tsuna to the flabbergasted teen. After he paused again for the million times, Tsuna then was finally able to say, with his blush grew darker than a steamed shrimp was, he continued,

"Take that kiss back means..." he gulped the huge lump on his throat as he shyly looked at Yamamoto's hazel eyes, then he said, "I want Yamamoto to kiss me again..."

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna?" the sportsman really couldn't believe of what he had just heard just now! Tsuna wanted to kiss him again? He could practically drop his jaw here!

"C-c-can I...?" asked the Rain Guardian shyly with a huge dark blush on his tan cheeks, and a sudden warm feeling enveloping his heart so tightly. Yes, it was a nice feeling to know that his love was reciprocated.

It was then replied by a single nod by Tsuna...

Of course, Yamamoto couldn't believe it! His heart was beating so quickly when he found out that Tsuna wanted to be kissed again! It was just like a dream for him. He really didn't know that the brunette also had some feelings for him. The feeling of being loved was just too much for the taller teen. He could feel his heart was filled with so much joy and relief, right now. And instead of kissing the young Vongola, the rushes inside of his heart made him hugged the Decimo so tightly.

"Tsuna... Oh, Tsuna... I really can't believe Tsuna feels the same way! I'm so happy I could die!" said the raven haired boy gleefully as he tightened his hug closely.

Feeling quite shock of the sudden hug, Tsuna decided to just let it all in. He moved his arms and decided to wrap it around Yamamoto's body reciprocally, cuddling closely with the cheerful teen as he laid his head calmly on Yamamoto's broad shoulder.

He closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of the closeness of Yamamoto's body, promising that the raven haired boy would never leave him alone. And then he happily said,

"You know, smiling really does fit you. So, please don't be sad again, Yamamoto." said the young Vongola boss as he tightened his grip even more and decided to nuzzle his face into Yamamoto's shoulder, appreciating and relishing the musky-like scent that the young jock had.

Feeling that Tsuna was holding him tighter, Yamamoto decided to cuddle with the brunette even closer and he said,

"I will," he closed his eyes, also enjoying the warm, comfortable and lovely moment in between them, and then he said, "I _am_ happy to be with you."

After a moment of hugging, Yamamoto was the one that released the hug first. He released his tight grip which was then replied by a groan from the smaller boy. It seemed Tsuna still wanted to enjoy their nearness moment in their hug. But then, Yamamoto smiled up his best signature smile, which was looked so effortlessly hot but also gentle.

Then he said, mischievously,

"Sooo, can we like continue? I really want to kiss your lips again, right now!" said the Rain Guardian to the whimpering Sky Guardian.

Of course, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel very embarrassed of what Yamamoto just said to him. He gasped breathlessly when he noticed that Yamamoto wanted to kiss him again and then he said,

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! P-p-pervert!" said the embarrassed-looking brunette as he could feel the faint blush suddenly reappeared on his cheeks.

Oh yeah, Yamamoto could so totally be a pervert. Way more than Dame-Tsuna could ever imagine...

─To Be Continued─

* * *

**-Importante! Read This! -**

Author's Note:

**I AM REALLY SORRY!**

I promised you the lemon on this chapter, didn't I? Well, I did intend to put the lemon on this chapter but you see, I overdid it a little. I, however, have finished writing for the whole smexy lemony scene. I only need to proof read it.

And, since I overdid it, this chapter is then become really long, Now, I am afraid that the huge amount of words will get you irked and less interested to read this story. That's why, I decided to cut it into two parts.

Now, you will really hate it if I cut it when the lemon is going on, right? That's why, I cut it right when the lemony scene is about to start. Let's just say **this is the part one of this chapte**r, okay?

Since they say that uploading two chapters at the same time is a bad luck, then **I will update the second part about three days again! After I finished proofreading, of course**. I hope you will wait for it, right?

Am I apologized? Well, since I really feel so guilty about it, I give you a sneak peak of the second part!

* * *

**Sneak peak of the second part / next chapter (for pervies only)**

Unable to fight the animalistic urge inside of him, the Rain Guardian gave in to his sinful carnal desire. He lashed out uncontrollably, ravishing the helpless, arms tied over the head board brunette, lustfully. He just couldn't help but to crave for more and more Tsuna because as for right now,

It's just not enough.

Yes, he needed Tsuna. He wanted Tsuna. He craved for Tsuna so much in order to please his unappeasable lust. And, this time, he wanted to give in. He was usually cheerful and calm with his composure, but in bed, Yamamoto could be as wild as a lion.

And, yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was his prey.

The Decimo was helpless, unable to move from his position since his hands were all tightly tied, with his own usual Namimori silk black tie in a rather fixed knot, and were put behind his head. Not only that, Yamamoto was on top of him, pinning him closely, letting their heated shirted body clasping against each other in a rather intimate way, ravishing him until his brain turned into a helpless goo.

Yet, it was all, not enough.

Knowing that it's not enough for him, with a quick tug, Yamamoto gripped Tsuna by his shirt tightly, and forcefully ripped the whole Namimori shirt of him with a sudden succession. White little shirt buttons were all splattering over the room followed with the torn fabrics, making a simple, almost noiseless, clattering sound as they were all scattered all over the room giving a huge contrast of their heavy labored breathing.

And, the sound of ripping fabric...

How could it sound so erotic in Yamamoto's ears?

"Wow, Tsuna! I have always imagined your body to be so... beautiful! But, I never thought that it would be so _erotic_ like this!" said the baseball lover happily and unashamedly as he stared at the brunette's body in total awe.

Yes, it was a plain truth that Yamamoto Takeshi _often_ imagined Sawada Tsunayoshi's body. Every time he was busy _playing with his own body_, he even imagined of Tsuna raping him! Voraciously ripping his shirt to pieces just like what he did to the brunette just now!

It's not that because he wanted to be the uke. It's because he didn't want to hurt Tsuna, that's why he imagined of Tsuna raping him and vigorously _riding him_ rather than if he forcefully thrust his arousal to the smaller teen. Although right now, the situation was quite the opposite!

Smirking evilly at the beautiful, exposed, ripped-shirted Tsuna, in front of him, the young jock threw away the ripped fabric, one that he harshly tore from the Decimo's body as far as possible to the furthest corner of the Sky Guardian's room.

"Hiee!" shrieked Tsuna from the bottom of his lungs when his brain could finally process what had just happened to him.

Tsuna only realized that, now, his body, that smooth creamy-skinned heated body with a slight sweat running down on his chest, making a perfect trail down to his navel and the now-aroused, hardened, swollen pink nipples of him, was now exposed for Yamamoto to behold or rather, to _ravish_ as much as the young jock wanted.

And, yes, Tsuna couldn't do two shits about it due to his position. He could only moan wantonly, whimper or beg shamelessly like a cheap horny whore to evenly taste Yamamoto. Why of course, Tsuna wanted to taste Yamamoto too! It wouldn't be fair for Tsuna now, would it? He wanted to feel Yamamoto too. He also craved for Yamamoto. And, being tied like this, it really wasn't helping at all.

Still, that beautiful sight in front of Yamamoto... was just not enough.

* * *

Alright, I gave you the sneak peak. So, I'm apologized, right? Again, I'm really sorry! m(_ _)m

And, don't forget to tell me your opinion about this chapter, yeah? Review never ceases to make write faster and update sooner. ^_^

Oh, and I apologize for my grammar mistakes or so on. I currently don't have any beta reader, you see, so I just proof-read it by myself.


	4. But It's Not Fair! I Want Yamamoto Too

Author's Note:

Don't you just like a fast update? Well, I updated this chapter to celebrate August 27th! Even though, I technically updated it on August 26th... May you ask why? Do you know what day is **August 27th?** No, it's not just a Monday. It's much more special than that! Here's the proof:

**August 27th = 8/27 = 8027**

So, for those of you who think that Yamamoto and Tsuna is the best pairing ever...

**Happy 8027 Day! And, may the odds be ever in your favor! **

Huh, wait a minute? It's Hunger Games! Sorry! Let's do it again, this time correctly.

**Happy 8027 – YamaTsuna Day! **

Let's give more and more love for 8027, right? Because, 8027 love is always forever! Oh yeah, 8027 rocks! Wooohoo! Spread the word, spread the love!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

Lemon, lemon, lemon and smexy** lemony goodness of 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing**, as in **male and male doing sex** together, **kissing** scene, **finger-sucking**, **oral sex**, **fingering**, a **slight bondage**, the **use of a vibrator** and **a lot of spurting freshly-made hot white liquid.**

In fact, **this chapter is FULL with lemony scene, about 18k words,** specially made for the pervies. If this subject turns you off, well, you know what to do. Alright, you've been warned! Bye-bye haters! No flames or reports, please! And, now, let the smexy lemony scene begins!

* * *

**You Really Are No Good Tsuna! ─ Chapter 4**

'**But It's Not Fair! I Want Yamamoto Too'**

Seeing that the young Vongola boss didn't really seem to disapprove the idea, the Rain Guardian was now very excited about it. He was very happy to know that the young brunette also had the same feelings like him. It was something that way beyond Yamamoto's mind could comprehend.

He was so joyous, almost at the point of being in the cloud nine when his best friend replied him with a shy nod, the time he asked the boy whether he could kiss him again or not. And, the warmth feeling that was filling in his chest was just too much for him. It was even warmer than the time where they both hugged with each other, clasping their bodies so dearly in a very close, comfortable and also intimate way.

"Hahaha! You're so funny, Tsuna!" said the milk-loving teen so heartily when he heard that the boy was referring him as a perverted teen, it was then followed by a single, simply perfect grin from a certain raven.

He looked at the brunette's shy expression, with his sharp hazel-like eyes locked deeply to the timid-looking chestnut colored eyes. Then, Yamamoto couldn't help but to smile so brightly at the very sight. He smiled his signature and most probably copyrighted wide, warm, and gentle 10.000 carat smile when he saw how cute the Decimo's face right now.

"Maybe I _am_ a pervert for Tsuna!" admitted the baseball lover to the Vongola Decimo happily and unashamedly, as he then grinned out again his best Cheshire grin, along with his sparking smile that would make any crazy fangirls faint rightly on the spot with a dark blush and a little trail of blood under their nostrils.

Yes, Yamamoto's trademark smile was really that dangerous!

Tsuna looked as embarrassed as fuck when Yamamoto said that to him! Yamamoto was a pervert for Tsuna? He really didn't know what to do when the raven haired boy said such things to him! But what could he possibly do anyway? He had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before. Heck, he was still a prude virgin boy that would definitely freeze when he talked about sex! And now, he heard that Yamamoto was a pervert for him and wanted to kiss his lips again? That eagerly? Boy, of course he couldn't help but to turn into a steamed tomato!

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" shrieked the brunette in regards to his embarrassment.

But, before the prude brunette could respond or even protest at anything, his lips were suddenly occupied by a tan, calloused index finger. Of course, all Tuna-fish's rambling was gently shut by the sudden finger movement in front of his lips.

'Tsuna's lips are so soft...' said Yamamoto appreciatively in his mind when he caressed and traced his way on Vongola Decimo's lips with his index finger slowly but surely, in a most affectionate way possible.

The young Vongola then paused for a moment, in response of the raven haired boy's finger. Then, Yamamoto was now adjusting his seat and leaned closer towards the embarrassed-looking Tsuna. With his finger still placed gently on the other boy's startled lips, appreciatively touching the Tenth's lips with his calloused finger, he leaned forward and closer to the Decimo's face, but instead of heading to the smaller boy's lips, Yamamoto aimed for Tsuna's earlobe!

"Ssshhh," hushed the baseball jock gently, dead right in front of the small and perky earlobe of the shy brunette.

Yamamoto then moved his face closer to Tsuna's ear, secretly nuzzling his nostrils towards the Decimo's cheek, exposing the sweet and minty scent of the young Vongola boss, as he moved his second finger that was caressing on the brunette's lips gently, to rub the boy's lips more appreciatively than he already had.

With the tight warm coming from his face and his erratic breathing was showered down to Tsuna's cheek and ears, Yamamoto then said,

"I promise I'll take a good care of you, Tsuna." said the Rain Guardian with a deep, low and baritone voice, right in front of Tuna-fish's ear, promising that he would never hurt the brunette.

After hearing such words from Yamamoto, Tsuna couldn't help but to wonder...

'Was Yamamoto's voice really sound like this before...? H-h-how c-c-could he s-s-sound so... e-e-erotic?' pondered Tsuna in his mind.

And yes, Tsuna just went blank, yet again. He just couldn't help it though! The pleasure was all just too much for a prude boy like him.

First, Tsuna couldn't stand the total ecstasy that was coming from how close their face really was. The part where Yamamoto was nuzzling near his cheek and most probably savoring the whole scent of him was just too much for him to handle.

Second, the Decimo couldn't help but to whimper silently when he felt the strong and calloused finger was rubbing his lips in a rather intimate way. He just couldn't help it. Every time Yamamoto moved his finger to slightly and gently touch the Tenth's lips, it's just felt so damn good. It constantly sent a weird electrical wave coming from his lips right into the Decimo's brain and it really made him unconsciously whimper due to the sensation.

Not only that, the heavy labored breathing of Yamamoto Takeshi that kept sending him a hot air to his perky earlobe down to his blushing cheek was constantly giving him a pleasurable ticklish sensation slithering down to his spine. But on top of that, of course, the husky, deep voice coming from a certain raven haired boy was the one that was crushing his whole brain to awry.

And, all the pleasure just too much for Tsuna that... he couldn't help but to moan out Yamamoto's name only by such stimuli!

"Ahhh... Ya-Ya-Yamamoto..." moaned Tsuna unintentionally, due to the incredibly eliciting sensation.

Tsuna's body was really sensitive, wasn't he? He could moan like that even with just a slight touch! What a virgin! It's too bad that this was just a beginning, Tsuna!

Before his mind could recover from its blank state, or even to process the embarrassing fact that he just moaned out the baseball jock's name in a rather wanton way, the Vongola Decimo was suddenly shocked by a sudden sensation coming to his earlobe! Yes, the same earlobe that was abused by Yamamoto's whispering.

Feeling aroused by the way the smaller boy moaning out his name, Yamamoto couldn't control his composure anymore. The exact ecstasy coming from Tsuna's scent was definitely clouding his sense and his logic. He just really couldn't think straight anymore when the insatiable hunger was rushing inside of his chest, taking over him with a pure bliss. The baseball jock couldn't help it. He really wanted Tsuna for so long now, didn't he? He wanted to _taste_ Tsuna. And what better way to taste but to use his tongue?

Yamamoto moved his wet and slick tongue to slowly taste the perky earlobe in front of him. He started from the outside rim as he moved his tongue circularly, slowly glazing the whole lobe with his wet tongue out of hunger, letting the perfect heat coming from his velvety tongue to clasp eagerly with the swollen and reddened lobe. It was of course, rewarded by another moan coming from the brunette.

"Aaah... Yamamoto..." whimpered Tsuna wantonly, due to the velvety touch on his earlobe.

And the sensation was just kept increasing for Tsuna to take. As if throwing gasoline to the fire, Yamamoto was like fueled by the arousing whimpering sound of the Sky Guardian. Feeling much braver when he heard that he was able to make the Tenth moaning his name like that, Yamamoto started to moved his tongue again and eagerly tasting the inside of Tsuna's ear.

He worked his tongue to lick the whole inside of Tsuna's ear, still glazing it with his hot and thick saliva, making it all wet from the whole licking session. Then, he darted out his tongue again to circularly rub the back of the brunette's ear, giving a new hot and pleasurable sensation to the smaller boy which was rewarded by a single breathless gasp coming from the brunette, due to the sensible feelings slithering down to his spine.

After he fully dampened the surface of the Decimo's inner ear, the baseball lover parted his tongue from the earlobe, leaving a perfect saliva trail linking from Tsuna's ears to his slick tongue. And the whole sensation just let Tsuna to whimper out pathetically, missing the whole hot sensation of Yamamoto's velvety tongue.

Yamamoto then snickered evilly when he heard how wanton and needy Tsuna was, then he said it, with his arousing, deep and husky voice as before,

"Yeah, moan for me, Tsuna..." ordered the Rain Guardian to his boss in a rather dominatingly lewd way. It was as if the whole role was reversed. It was more like Yamamoto Takeshi was the boss here and Sawada Tsunayoshi was his wanton slave.

Hearing such order from his certain Rain Guardian, and added the deep arousing baritone voice that Yamamoto never showed to anyone, Tsuna couldn't help but to give a harsh gasp, due to the eliciting rush on his chest.

It was something that Tsuna never told to anyone... But, little Tuna-fish really liked to be dominated. And that's why, hearing such dominating words from Yamamoto, the Vongola Decimo couldn't help but to feel such intense electricity waves coming to his brain and melting him like a helpless goo.

Instinctively, due to the hypnotizing input to his brain, almost like a heroin, Tsuna couldn't control his composure or his embarrassment anymore. He really wanted more and more pleasure from his best friend! And the whole intimate abusing on his ear and the soft and gentle caressing on his lips, it was all just too much for Tsuna.

He wanted more. No, he needed more! There's this huge lump on his chest that was waiting to explode if the pleasure wasn't fulfilled. That's why, controlled by his insatiable lust and hunger, Tsuna unconsciously parted out his lips, and opened it wide whole to relish his needs and savoring Yamamoto's taste.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna!" exhaled the raven haired guardian, followed by a fast breathless gasp, due to sudden sensation coming to his finger.

Of course, the baseball freak would gasp like that! Tsuna was sucking his finger so eagerly as though he were giving a throaty blowjob at Yamamoto's index finger!

The whole event was so sudden! And, Yamamoto didn't notice it too. He just suddenly realized that a sudden heat, yet also wet and slick sensation, was enveloping his index finger, one that he placed gently in front of the Tenth's lips.

It really took the milk-loving teen for a moment when he noticed that the Vongola Decimo was literally tasting his finger, in the inside of the brunette's mouth, slowly but also appreciatively sucking on his calloused finger so eagerly as if it was a long stick of a popsicle, one that was flavored with Yamamoto's sweat and scent, of course.

And, the sensation was really too much for Yamamoto!

Damn, that Dame-Tsuna was really good at sucking his finger like that! Of course, the whole eliciting heat just made Yamamoto to moan Tsuna's name too!

"Ahh... Feels so good... Tsuna..." moaned Yamamoto appreciatively, due to the intense heat coming from his index finger.

Just like the baseball jock, the sound of aroused moan from the Rain Guardian was like music to the Decimo's ears. It really excited him to the root as he felt another pleasuring sensation was slithering down to his spine and spread right to his needy crotch. It made Tsuna to shiver in a most pleasurable way thinkable to him just by hearing that deep, rough, husky and wanton moan.

Feeling energized by the sinful moans, Tsuna intensified his sucking on the calloused finger, letting a much amount of his saliva coming down from the edge of his mouth, making a perfect trail down to the side of his chin and leashing out a slight drop incidentally to his neck. It also sent a shuddering jolt to Yamamoto's mind as he could feel a throbbing feeling inside of his chest.

Then, feeling a little bit kinky, the Sky Guardian decided to put all of Yamamoto's index finger down to his throat, deeply nurtured it with the intense slick and velvety heat on his mouth as he then he used his tongue to greedily caress the whole finger, letting it all buried down to hilt.

It was rewarded by another moan by the aroused Rain Guardian.

"Ughhh... Tsuna... So good..." whimpered Yamamoto, with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes, from the pure ecstasy.

Yes, the whole ecstasy was just too unbearable for the young sportsman. He couldn't hold out his moan anymore as the sucking just got even intense than before, since the Decimo was just too aroused hearing his Rain Guardian was moaning in an unappeasable pleasure like that.

Feeling so good from the total sensation, Yamamoto decided to give it all he got! This time, he leaned forward again to the flushed-red abused earlobe near his face, and decided to give a small but pleasuring nibble on the lobe.

And of course, the effect was just too positive for Tsuna! The moment when Yamamoto moved his tongue and gritted out the Tenth's earlobe with his teeth, gently placing a small and appreciative bite on the swollen lobe, it sent unimaginable shockwave to Tsuna's mushy brain.

The shuddering joy was rendering Tsuna to a helpless state when he could feel the electrical wave was coursing down in his veins, making him shivering in a total pleasure. With his face flushed red, due to excitement, and the saliva trail down his chin, he moaned out Yamamoto's name from his sinful desire.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Aaahh!" mewled the brunette in a rather loud way, not really bother to control his volume since they both were all alone in his house.

But, the Rain Guardian didn't stop! Determined to pleasure the smexy looking brunette in front of him, he suddenly took away his index finger in a quick successions. But before Tsuna could even protest the whole empty feeling inside of his mouth, he was then startled by another sensation inside of his mouth.

Just when the Vongola Decimo was moaning, coincidentally gapping his mouth in a rather wide way, Yamamoto pulled his index finger and consecutively put three fingers inside of Tsuna's mouth, giving him more fingers, tightness and pleasure for the wanton Decimo.

And boy, just because he added two more fingers, the sensation was not tripled! It was multiplied even more than that!

"Mmmhhh... Nnnhhh... Mmmhh..." mumbled Tsuna incoherently as he appreciated all the three fingers inside of his mouth, giving eager sucking to all of Yamamoto's finger and tasting it thoroughly in a rather messy way, saliva was dropping all over his mandible down to his neck, and it was also the same with Yamamoto's fingers.

"Arghhh... Tsuna!" gasped the raven haired boy lustfully when he felt so much slithering pleasure coursing to his wobbly legs.

Having been sucked like that, Yamamoto was of course, energized even more. He planted gentle kisses to the brunette earlobe's simultaneously as he moved the three fingers, that were all deeply buried inside of Tsuna's mouth, frontward and backward as if he was finger-fucking the boy's oral cavity.

The Vongola Decimo was not willing to lose either. He worked competitively with the raven haired boy. He placed his hands and gripped Yamamoto's wrist eagerly, controlling the whole movement of the baseball freak's fingers in a rather thirsty way.

And yet of course, the whole sensation was just too much for the baseball jock.

He just couldn't stop to make more and more friction of his fingers with the inside of Decimo's hot mouth. And, Tsuna felt that way too. Even though his saliva was already dripping down from the edge of his mouth and wetting the sportsman's fingers thoroughly, he just couldn't help but to taste more and more of his best friend. Not to mention how wickedly wet and abused Tsuna's earlobe, from the whole gentle biting and sucking that Yamamoto worked on before.

"Mmmhhh... Nnnhhh..." mumbled Tsuna incoherently, yet again, as he intensified his sucking.

And, this was all not enough. Even though, Yamamoto was already literally finger-fucking his mouth like that, it was just not enough for the Decimo. He wanted more and more of Yamamoto! And of course, the baseball nut was more than happy to give him more.

Agreeing with the urge inside of his chest, Yamamoto stopped the whole nibbling on Tsuna's earlobe and moved back a little, giving enough distance with the Tenth. Then, after he moved back a little, he could totally see the beautiful sight in front of him. It was almost unreal for him. He could now clearly see how erotic Tsuna really looked now.

The brunette looked like he really enjoyed the calloused fingers inside of his mouth that he even treated it like his favorite popsicle! Tsuna was closing his eyes, as he appreciated the wholeness felling of Yamamoto's fingers inside of his mouth, saliva was messy, all over the place, dripping down on his chin, straight to the angle of his neck, making him looked so erotic and beautiful at the same time. Hell, it was as if the Vongola Decimo were a slutty horny whore!

"Tsuna seems to really like it!" said Yamamoto out of the blue, to the 'busy-sucking' brunette boy, as it then followed by his happy laughter.

Wait a minute, did he just laugh at Tsuna? Oh no, he didn't!

Hearing that the sound of laughter was addressing him, it finally caught the Sky Guardian's attention. If previously his mind went blank because of the whole pleasure, now the sound of Yamamoto's happy laughter made Tsuna's mind to effectively work this instant!

"Eh?" whispered the young Vongola boss involuntarily when he heard someone was talking to him. It really appeared that the brunette was just too busy with his _treat_ that he didn't even notice his surroundings!

And, right when his brain was starting to work... Tsuna could finally notice... how inappropriate he looked now...

Yamamoto's fingers were all wet and buried deep to the hilt inside of his needy mouth. His hands were gripping the baseball jock's wrist tightly as if not wanting to let the wholeness of the Rain Guardian's fingers off of his greedy mouth. And the saliva? It was messy. Like really really messy. It was all over his chin, fingers, lips, cheeks, neck! To put it simply, it was a real definition of messy!

It was all lead to one straight conclusion...

'Pfft, you are such a _sick whore._' laughed the back of his mind evilly to himself.

And the whole awkward position that he was in, just made him as speechless as fuck! This was so not good, Tsuna!

Yamamoto looked at the speechless teen in front of him, and when he noticed that the boy was dozing off in his weird imaginations, the Rain Guardian decided to enlighten him.

"Soooo," said Yamamoto playfully to the startled brunette, which was able to captivate the boy's attention, then he said again,

"You really like my fingers? I didn't know that!" asked the baseball lover unashamedly to the speechless brunette as it was followed by his happy chuckle.

_Mind was not working yet... _

Tsuna blinked his eyes once, still not sure of what to do.

_Processing... 33%_

He blinked his eyes once more, but still he wasn't sure of what to do.

_Now loading... 66%_

He gapped his mouth out loud, when he noticed his position, with Yamamoto's calloused fingers were still in the inside of his oral cavity, but then he closed it again, still unsure of what to do.

_Finally working... 100%_

And he could only think of one thing...

'Oh, no,' Tsuna paused in his mind then, his brain continued to work,

'Oh, _fucking_ no.'

Tsuna was not the type that liked to curse with potty words, but under some circumstances, he did cursing, only in his mind though.

Of course, it was followed by the famous girlish shriek by the very own, _Vongola 'whore' Decimo._

"Hieeeeee!" shrieked Tsuna out loud as he suddenly jerked back from the baseball jock and put a whole distance from his Rain Guardian.

But unfortunately, the effort of his forceful drawback was too much since he was now down to his bed, lying on his back on the soft fluffy bed, faced upward, with his elbows, slightly flexed, were supporting half of his upper body's weight.

Lying on his bed like that? With Yamamoto near him? How awkward... and looked ravishable, indeed.

"No! No! No! It's not like that!" protested the young Vongola in disapproval or rather, in denial.

He blushed really scarlet as his self-consciousness was taking over him, jabbing his pride and making him felt so embarrassed of what he had just done! Not only that, Tsuna was busy covering his face with his hands rather deliberately, to hide what's left of his crumbled pride. The Sky Guardian put both of his hands on top of his face to cover his vividly blushing face, even though he couldn't cover his reddened ears.

But of course, Yamamoto was a very gentle and understanding person. He warmly smiled to the young Vongola, showing that he really understood why Tsuna could act like that. He looked at the 'busy-with-covering face' brunette, then he gently said,

"Maa~ maa~, it's okay, Tsuna! I'm happy that you feel that way too!" said Yamamoto to the lying brunette as he leaned his body forward to give a better talk with the embarrassed teen, and a closer distance.

He slightly moved his hand and slightly touched one of Tsuna's covering hand, showing him a gesture that it was okay for him to be embarrassed like that. However, it was no use at all. The self-conscious Vongola was still busy hiding his face of his embarrassment, deeply wishing that he could bury himself to a hole and would never come out again.

"But, I'm so embarrassed! Yamamoto even laughed at me!" responded Tsuna with a mortified voice tone. It really seemed that the boy was extremely embarrassed about it. After all, sucking Yamamoto's fingers like that? He really felt like a cheap whore.

Knowing that it was pointless to talk with the shy brunette, Yamamoto tried to find a right way to make the Tenth talk to him again. He sat back from his slouching and then he put his hand under his chin, showing a gesture that he was thinking really hard. He threw a quick glance of Tsuna's room and there he could notice Tsuna's position clearly.

The brunette was lying completely on his bed, with his head was located near the headrest of his bed. The Decimo was still wearing his white dress shirt, Namimori uniform, complete with the black silk slim-type tie wrapped slightly loose on his collar.

Come to think of it... Tsuna hadn't got a chance to change his uniform when he arrived at his home, right? He had only undone his navy-blue sweater and put it on the tatami mat.

Furthermore, Tsuna's hands were all placed in quite close, separated with only slight distance, covering his face. And judging from the position... And how Tsuna was not going to volunteer to come out from his hiding, due to being embarrassed... Also, let's not forget at the fact that Yamamoto Takeshi admitted that he's_ a pervert for Tsuna_...

Hmmm, ideas, ideas...

"Is that so..." stated Yamamoto matter-of-factly to respond his best friend's argument.

After a moment of thinking, Yamamoto or rather, _the perverted_ Yamamoto, came to a conclusion of what he should do to solve his problem. He smiled mischievously, letting his evil-smug-like grin out, as the idea came to his mind.

Gently but also quickly, he grabbed the black, silk, Namimori tie that was residing on the Sky Guardian's neck, releasing the loose knot swiftly just like a pro. It only took him for less than a minute to release Tsuna's tie. After he released the knot, he gently slid the silk tie from the brunette's collar, letting the fabric rubbing slightly at Tsuna's shirted collar as he tugged it off of the lying brunette.

Wonder what he would do with that black tie...?

"Huh? Yamamoto?" asked Tsuna confused, when he felt that Yamamoto was taking off his Namimori uniform's tie. Clearly, Tsuna had no idea of what the Rain Guardian would do to him. After all, he was still busy covering his face.

A mistake, Tsuna. A very wrong mistake.

Because, as of right now, Yamamoto determined to tie both of Tsuna's hands with the black tie!

Suddenly, the young jock slid in the silken tie, looping it swiftly at the brunette's shocked wrists. After that, he quickly turned the tie over and tugged it tightly to strengthen the bind. Once he did so, he deliberately looped the black tie on the Decimo's wrists, yet again, encircling it with the fabric to make sure that the knot was strong and tight enough, but also he made sure that it wasn't too tight or hurting the young Vongola's wrists.

After making sure that the tie was good enough, he gently raised Tsuna's hand, uncovering his embarrassed-looking face, then Yamamoto put the brunette's hands above his head, slightly touching the spiky brunette hair that the Decimo had, and then the Rain Guardian grabbed the loose end of the tie and tied it to the headboard, located not far from the Sky Guardian's head.

Alright, bondage level one, check.

Now, Tsuna couldn't really move his hands, due to the tight-but-not-hurtful knot on his wrist that was also linked and bound to his headboard.

Feeling happy of his very own masterpiece, Yamamoto smiled to the shocked brunette, emanating so much warmth from his signature grin.

He then said,

"Now, you don't have to be embarrassed or cover your face again!" said the happy-go-looking baseball lover to the bound by wrists brunette as he then smirked his beautiful sparking smile that made the brunette's heart beat even faster.

And of course, it was replied by the famous...

"Hieeee!" shrieked the young Vongola boss when he noticed the whole situation he was really in. With a red strawberry-like hue was hovering on his face, the bondaged Vongola then continued,

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Un-un-untie me!" stuttered the Decimo with both embarrassment and nervous feelings. His face was flushed in scarlet-ish touch when he imagined what else that Yamamoto could do to him. But of course, what Yamamoto would do to him, would be _beyond_ his imagination.

Ah, he begged to be released? Tsuna, you would so beg like crazy after this...

"Sorry, no can do, Tsuna!" apologized the Rain Guardian cheerfully to the panicked brunette, then he said, with a smug look hovering on his face,

"It's my turn now!" said Yamamoto joyfully as he then grinned out his smile with anticipation.

The baseball lover then leaned closer to the tied brunette, minimizing their distance effectively, as he then moved his body, swiftly adjusting him over Tsuna, then he pinned the boy closely to the bed, straddling on top of him with his weight was supported by his knees.

Now, it was really a _dangerous_ position for Tsuna. Yamamoto was on top of him, pinning him helpless to the bed and his hands were also tied with the silken tie and were put above his head, linked to the headboard. Basically, Tsuna couldn't do anything but to be ravished by the milk-loving jock!

"Ya-Ya-Yamamo─ mphh mmh!" not even able to finish shouting out his protest, he was stopped by a sudden and rough kiss on his pouty lips!

Why of course! Having gained so much domination over his best friend, Yamamoto couldn't control his urge anymore.

He greedily clasped his lips to Tsuna's in a rather hungry way, as he moved his hands and placed one of it on the base of Tsuna's neck, caressing it gently but also hungrily, while his other hand was placed on top of the Decimo's head, gripping the brunette locks softly, and tugged it closer to his face, minimizing their distance as if the clasping lips weren't close enough.

'Tsuna... Oh, Tsuna... I can't believe I can kiss your lips again like this!' thought Yamamoto appreciatively inside of his mind.

The kiss was both filled in lust, longing, yearning, relief and the last but not least, love. Yamamoto kissed Tsuna with all of his feelings delivered through the delicate movement of his lips, gently mixing the slight saliva that he could feel coming from the brunette's lips. It wasn't a French-kiss yet, since they didn't open their lips and coaxed their tongue together, but still, the indescribable feelings that was spoken so much through the undying kiss that they did was able to reach the Decimo's heart thoroughly.

'I love you, Tsuna... I really love you! I'm so happy that you love me back! Oh, God, can it really be happening?' wondered the young sportsman in his mind as he continued his kisses.

Joyous, happy, relieve, and love that the baseball jock felt was unbearably filling his heart with a gentle succession. The feelings was just too much for him and it almost made his chest to be exploded by the raging tide of feelings that was rushing through his heart spreading it thoroughly and slowly creeping to all of his vessels. And, the insatiable feelings just made Yamamoto to gently pushed Tsuna with his body, making a slight friction from their shirted-chests.

He then parted his lips slightly, followed by the whimpering of a certain brunette and then he said, after he grinned out his best Cheshire cat-like grin,

"Your lips taste so good, Tsuna! It's soft, sweet and wet... And... I like it so much!" said the milk-loving teen unashamedly.

It was of course, made Tsuna to blush even darker than before. He gulped his embarrassment and protested,

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Don't say it out loud! It's embarrass─ mmphh mffhh!" again, not even able to finish his sentence, Tsuna was again cut off by his best friend. Yamamoto greedily ravished the Decimo's lips, making him unable to continue his speech due to pleasurable sensation.

As the scent of sex was enshrouding the room deliberately, it made the lustful desire to keep multiplying innumerably. That increasing lust made Yamamoto to grind his body with Tsuna's uncontrollably.

But this urge that the raven haired boy felt inside of his raging chest, that made him to dominate his best friend and treated him as his sex toy, turned out to be a little bit too much, since the Rain Guardian just subconsciously pinned the Decimo vigorously on to the bed and started to ravish Tsuna's mouth along with everything that he could greedily taste in a rather sexually barbaric fashion.

"W-w-wait! Yamamoto! I can't breathe!" pleaded Tsuna desperately to his ravishing best friend.

Pinned on to the bed roughly, tightly bondaged and barbarically ravished on the mouth, of course, Tsuna was having a lot of trouble to maintain his breathing. But then, it was only replied by a stronger and more intense sucking on his mouth.

"No," said Yamamoto with a low musky-like voice to the Tenth as it then followed with a slight animalistic growl on the end of it.

Yamamoto didn't even plan to slow down the kissing session! He kept on greedily licking and kissing, sometimes even biting Tsuna's lower lip with his teeth, occasionally mixing their saliva against each other, and leaving the trail of it, on their chins especially when their lips parted a moment for a slight breathing.

Afraid that he was somehow hurting Tsuna, Yamamoto felt the urge to explain his reason of doing so, to the brunette.

"It's not that I _don't_ want to stop, Tsuna." explained the raven haired boy to the tied brunette, with their lips only parted by a single inch. He then continued,

"It's just that... I _can't_... I _can't stop_. I've wanted this for so long... And, now that I can have it... you can't seriously say that I should stop, right?" asked the raven haired boy to his best friend, as he then planted a smile nibbling on the Tenth's lower lip,

Then, feeling a little bit mischievous, he smiled out his sly, impish grin, then he said,

"Besides, I got a feeling that Tsuna likes to be dominated!" said the milk-loving teen as he grinned out his 10.000 carat smile to the smaller teen.

Oh yeah, he _so liked_ to be dominated... After all, _Sawada 'uke' Tsunayoshi_ was the one and only ultimate uke. Not only that, he was also a _naturally born uke_.

But of course, such statement made a heavy blush on the Decimo's cheeks!

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" said the brunette boy embarrassedly when his secret was found out by his best friend.

Now, Yamamoto was on top of little Tuna-fish with his hand, gripping a little bit locks of hair to gently tug Tsuna closer, since it seemed that the rushing urges in his chest demanded him to be as close as possible with the Decimo. And, Tsuna was lying on his back, against the soft and fluffy bed, faced upward, submissively accepting kisses from the baseball jock's greedy lips.

With his hands working its grip on the brunette's locks, Yamamoto lustfully dragged his best friend closer to his lips, trying desperately to minimize the gap between them, as he gasped and sucked quickly for a breath of air in between their kisses.

Every time Yamamoto sucked in for a quick breath, the taste of the breath that he inhaled was divine, because the air was completely filled with Tsuna's scent. Every time he inhaled the mouthwatering scent, he could feel his mouth was salivating crazily, making his tongue to be slicker and frictionless.

And, Yamamoto couldn't help but to crave for more! He opened his mouth a little, sliding out his tongue and pried in front of the brunette's abused lips, waiting and begging desperately in front of the entrance, to come in.

But, it was so unfortunate that the young Vongola didn't reciprocate it!

The milk-loving teen parted out his lips, then he mischievously said,

"Hahaha, Tsuna! You should use your tongue too! I know you can do better than that!" suggested the raven haired boy to the tied brunette,

"Ehh? T-t-t-tongue? L-l-l-like this?" unsure and with a huge blush on his face, Tsuna opened out his mouth and darted out his tongue, just like what his best friend suggested,

"Yeah, like that!" exclaimed the baseball jock happily when he looked that the Decimo was also reciprocally sliding out his tongue to furthermore intense their kissing sessions.

As they continued their kissing sessions, they started to use their tongue to explore the inside of each other's mouth even more. The deep sensation was sending another electrical waves down to their bodies as their tongue finally rubbing against each other's while they kept exploiting the inside of their now-very wet oral cavity making a perfect saliva trail on each other's jaw.

Feeling so engrossed by the whole new taste of French-kissing, Yamamoto smiled smugly to the brunette, then he said,

"Licking the inside of your mouth is so good, Tsuna!" said the Rain Guardian happily to the said brunette.

Yes, Tsuna was as embarrassed as fuck when Yamamoto said that to him. But, he didn't respond to it, knowing that the cheerful teen would just cut off his sentence again with the kissing. So, for now, the Tenth decided to just calmly wait for the baseball jock to start ravishing his lips again.

And, it was true. In moment, Yamamoto quickly clasped his lips back, intimately mixing their saliva as he slowly let in his tongue again and moved it to sweep the roof of Tsuna's mouth. In addition to that, the baseball freak was also sucking the sweet, honey-suckle taste of Tsuna's saliva, by giving a deep, yet also gentle suck on his mouth.

That was until Tsuna was shocked by a _very_ pleasurable feeling coming down from his chest! But, instead of moaning out so wantonly, the Decimo was as surprised as fuck that he even yelped out his girlish squeak!

"Hiieeee! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! What are you doing?" asked the Vongola Decimo as their kiss was stopped by the sudden jerk that Tsuna did, in regards of his surprise.

What did Yamamoto do that made Tsuna to be so surprised like that?

With an innocent looking face, Yamamoto looked so surprised to the shocked teen. He tried so hard to think the reason that made the Decimo to be so taken aback like that. But, he really couldn't find any. So, he decided to just ask back at the Sky Guardian,

"Ehh? I'm teasing your nipple? You don't like it?" asked Yamamoto in surprised manner. He really believed that Tsuna would like it, but judging from the shriek, he didn't know why his best friend disliked it.

Back then, Yamamoto was using his index finger and his thumb, to shamelessly tease on one of Tsuna's hardened nub, pinching it with his hard and calloused fingers and slightly twisting it near the top with a circular move. The very moments Tsuna felt the teasing or properly speaking, abusing on his hardened nipple, it made his whole body twitched like crazy in a rather frantic way.

Although, Tsuna was still wearing his shirt on, the pleasurable feeling that was creeping down to his mushy brain, every time the Rain Guardian rubbed his nipple roughly, letting the fabric to produce an arousing friction, just really turned him on, yet also surprised him.

Wonder why Tsuna was so surprised like that?

"W-w-why? I am not a girl!" stated Tsuna embarrassedly as his blush was deepened.

So, he thought that Yamamoto was treating him like a girl? Stupid Tsuna.

Of course, such statement made Yamamoto to laugh out loud. He really didn't believe that Tsuna was actually thinking that he was addressing him as a girl!

"Ahahahahaha, Tsuna, you're so funny! Guys like this too, you see!" explained Yamamoto cheerfully as it was followed by his signature smile yet again, after all, Yamamoto was always so gentle to his little Tuna-fish.

It somehow gave indescribable joy for Tsuna when he heard that guys liked that too. For a second, Tsuna was quite disappointed when he thought that Yamamoto was addressing him as a girl.

"Really?" asked Tsuna with his chocolate eyes brightened in awe.

Yamamoto then smiled again, and he answered,

"Yeah! Especially if it's..." Uh-oh, naughty Yamamoto!

With a quick move, he moved _both_ of his hands and placed it gently on top of Tsuna's soft, slightly firm chest, with all five on it, laying relaxed. The Decimo didn't really notice about the sudden movement of the Rain Guardian's hands as he was still busy talking with the said guardian. That was until, Tsuna was being shocked by the intense pleasure coming from his chest, one that made his whole blood vessel boiled in pleasure!

Unintentionally, he arched his back due to the immense sensation slithering down to his arousal by a quick succession. Yes, this time, Yamamoto used both of his hands to tease Tsuna's nipples.

"Aarghhhh!" yelped Tsuna in the most pleasure thinkable to him when he felt the throbbing pleasure in his chest from the teasing. That moaning was like an erotic music to Yamamoto's ears, as he could feel his erection maddeningly cried for fresh air.

"Urgh... Tsuna... Your moaning is so... Erotic..." stuttered the raven haired boy to the aroused brunette, mesmerized by the intense moaning that the Tenth just did.

Unable to fight the animalistic urge inside of him, the Rain Guardian gave in to his sinful carnal desire. He lashed out uncontrollably, ravishing the helpless, arms tied over the head board brunette, lustfully. He just couldn't help but to crave for more and more Tsuna because as for right now,

It's just not enough.

Yes, he needed Tsuna. He wanted Tsuna. He craved for Tsuna so much in order to please his unappeasable lust. And, this time, he wanted to give in. He was usually cheerful and calm with his composure, but in bed, Yamamoto could be as wild as a lion.

And, yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was his prey.

The Decimo was helpless, unable to move from his position since his hands were all tightly tied, with his own usual Namimori silk black tie in a rather fixed knot, and were put behind his head. Not only that, Yamamoto was on top of him, pinning him closely, letting their heated shirted body clasping against each other in a rather intimate way, ravishing him until his brain turned into a helpless goo.

Yet, it was all, not enough.

Knowing that it's not enough for him, with a quick tug, Yamamoto gripped Tsuna by his shirt tightly, and forcefully ripped the whole Namimori shirt of him with a sudden succession. White little shirt buttons were all splattering over the room followed with the torn fabrics, making a simple, almost noiseless, clattering sound as they were all scattered all over the room giving a huge contrast of their heavy labored breathing.

And, the sound of ripping fabric...

How could it sound so erotic in Yamamoto's ears?

"Wow, Tsuna! I have always imagined your body to be so... beautiful! But, I never thought that it would be so _erotic_ like this!" said the baseball lover happily and unashamedly as he stared at the brunette's body in total awe.

Yes, it was a plain truth that Yamamoto Takeshi _often_ imagined Sawada Tsunayoshi's body. Every time he was busy _playing with his own body_, he even imagined of Tsuna raping him! Voraciously ripping his shirt to pieces just like what he did to the brunette just now!

It's not that because he wanted to be the uke. It's because he didn't want to hurt Tsuna, that's why he imagined of Tsuna raping him and vigorously _riding him_ rather than if he forcefully thrust his arousal to the smaller teen. Although right now, the situation was quite the opposite!

Smirking evilly at the beautiful, exposed, ripped-shirted Tsuna, in front of him, the young jock threw away the ripped fabric, one that he harshly tore from the Decimo's body as far as possible to the furthest corner of the Sky Guardian's room.

"Hiee!" shrieked Tsuna from the bottom of his lungs when his brain could finally process what had just happened to him.

Tsuna only realized that, now, his body, that smooth creamy-skinned heated body with a slight sweat running down on his chest, making a perfect trail down to his navel and the now-aroused, hardened, swollen pink nipples of him, was now exposed for Yamamoto to behold or rather, to _ravish_ as much as the young jock wanted.

And, yes, Tsuna couldn't do two shits about it due to his position. He could only moan wantonly, whimper or beg shamelessly like a cheap horny whore to evenly taste Yamamoto. Why of course, Tsuna wanted to taste Yamamoto too! It wouldn't be fair for Tsuna now, would it? He wanted to feel Yamamoto too. He also craved for Yamamoto. And, being tied like this, it really wasn't helping at all.

Still, that beautiful sight in front of Yamamoto... was just not enough.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! My shirt!" protested the Sky Guardian to the certain raven after he noticed how openly exposed he was.

How could he have not exposed? His shirt had just been ripped apart by the horny raven!

Smiling knowingly to the shocked teen, Yamamoto glazed up his deep amber colored eyes cheerfully and then he said,

"Hahaha, I'm sorry, Tsuna." apologized the raven after he let out a small chuckle, he stopped for a moment calculating the brunette's respond, searching whether Tsuna would be angry or disapprove his action or not then he said, "It's just that... "

The baseball jock paused again, with his face suddenly turned into his serious, yet also slightly impish-like face, and he continued,

"You don't know how much I want to ravish you..." said the baseball jock, again using his deep, husky, baritone voice that made little Tuna-fish to go nuts in an instant.

Yamamoto was then gently slowing down his passionate kisses and turning it into a more rhythmical chaste kiss. He started to move his lips slowly from Tsuna's lips into the side of his left cheek and when the milk-loving teen noticed the trail of saliva on the tied brunette's chin, he leaned down his face and slowly stick out his slick tongue and appreciatively licked the saliva trail on his best friend's jaw.

"Aaah..." moaned Tsuna weakly as he felt the lingering tongue was gently caressing his chin and licking the whole saliva trail from it.

Seeing how positive Tsuna's response was, Yamamoto felt a little bit braver about it. From the curve of the Decimo's chin, Yamamoto slowly moved his tongue down to Tsuna's neck, right passed his not-so-prominent Adam's apple, and then with a little tuck of his tongue, he gently licked Tsuna's neck giving him a perfect sensation to his mushy brain.

That simple licking on the brunette's sensitive neck, definitely made Tsuna whimpered in the most pleasurable way thinkable to him.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" gasped the brunette when he could feel the shuddering pleasure down to his arousal.

Yamamoto waited the Vongola Decimo to enjoy the fleeting sensation before he then decided to work out his area and exploring Tsuna's column deliberately. With each move that Yamamoto did, he worked his best friend's neck with his mouth, gently giving him a little lick to its side. Every time the Rain Guardian used his wet tongue to taste the brunette's neck, he was so happy that it was rewarded by the sudden shivering of the Tenth and a pleasured wanton whimper.

Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel eager about it! He stopped giving the small lick to Tsuna's sensitive neck, but he didn't stop! Better yet, he decided to give a little small suck to the Decimo's sensitive spot, gently marking the brunette with his faint but quite visible kiss marks!

"Aaahh!" moaned Tsuna in pleasure when he felt the electrical impulse coming from the peripheral nerve on his neck when Yamamoto decided to suck his overly sensitive neck.

The very moment when the baseball jock used his mouth to suck on his slender neck, leaving red colored hickeys on his column, it brought indescribable feeling to Tsuna! It then made him whimpered and moaned crazily with every kiss marks that Yamamoto laid to his column!

'Tsuna... he's so sensitive... Oh no, hearing his moaning like that... Oh God, I think I'm going to cum...' thought Yamamoto in his mind.

He winced up his face in pain when he tried to hold back his urge to come in moments! Yamamoto could feel his member already ragingly wakened up from his slumber as it desperately tried to stick away from the inside of his boxer, pleading a lot to be released from its confinement.

Not to mention about the glistening liquid that was starting to drip from the slit of his manhood rather lasciviously frantic making irregular patchy patterns on his boxer due to the dripping liquid! The baseball jock knew that he was aroused a lot and it was just by hearing the sound of Tsuna's addicting moans and whimpers!

But before he could delve around too much about it, the milk loving teen was then surprised by the young Vongola boss whimpering,

Tsuna then said, or rather, he _begged_,

"N-n-not f-f-fair... s-s-s-shouldn't you also..." said the shy brunette incompletely, with his creamy skin flushed in red due to the embarrassing feelings that he felt.

He was too embarrassed to even say the words! That's why, he stopped the moment right when he's about to say the words. But of course, the cheerful raven knew him better than that!

"Undress? So, Tsuna wants to see me shirtless?!" asked the raven haired boy happily and unabashedly to the steamed-looking teen.

Of course, it was replied by the shocked gasped from the embarrassed teen!

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto then gave his bright and sparking grin yet again, with his eyes glazed with total awe and shocked feeling when he found out that little Tuna-fish wanted the same too! There was just so much joyous feeling was filling his heart when he noticed that Tsuna wanted to see him undress too! He was really happy and was more than willing to give it to his 'lover'!

"Don't worry, Tsuna! It's not like you've never seen me shirtless before!" explained the young baseball jock as he then unbuttoned his shirt, one by one with a quick movement.

Looking with so much anticipation, Tsuna couldn't help but to gulp the huge lump in his throat when he watched the young sportsman undoing his shirt! He watched the raven moving his hands quickly and delicately to unbutton his uniform and after Yamamoto finished unlocking all the buttons, the Rain Guardian took off his shirt, exposing his shirtless body and threw it to the tatami mat, placed near with Tsuna's sleeveless sweater.

In his shirtless glory, Yamamoto's body was almost too perfect. He had a quite tan skin, with not even a trace of unnecessary fat on his body which was all a courtesy to all the workouts that he usually did from the baseball practices or so. He was well muscled but not too much, not the kind of one would expect from bodybuilders. All of his baby fat was already turned into a hard and firm muscle, again thanks to his liking to baseball.

He had a firm chest, strong pectoral muscles from his workouts, broad and rough shoulders and quite bulging biceps due to the baseball swing practices that he usually did. The muscles of his abdomen were also almost forming a moderately ripped abs six pack, making quite a contrast from Tsuna's creamy flat and slender stomach. Overall, Yamamoto's body seemed to be so effortlessly hot! In moments, Tsuna would surely have a major nosebleed!

Looking at the beautiful sight in front of him, Tsuna was stunned in so many ways. His brain started to not working properly again as he stared the mesmerizing and enticing body in front of him. Tsuna might have seen shirtless Yamamoto before but it wasn't like this close!

Shocked as fuck, and with a blank mind, Tsuna could only respond with the very first thing that struck his mind...

"Wow..." dazed the young Vongola unconsciously.

What? He did not just say that?!

The simple statement coming from the dazed teen made Yamamoto to be very happy. He could practically jump up and down in a quick succession when he heard that Tsuna liked his shirtless body!

"Ah? Did you just say 'Wow'?" confirmed the raven haired boy with so much joy hovering in his face expression and did his eyes just sparkle? Yes, Yamamoto was so happy to hear that Tsuna liked his body! After all, what's there not to like?

Knowing how embarrassing of what he had just said, the little brunette couldn't help but to...

"Hieeee! I did?!" asked Tsuna back to the smiling raven.

But of course, Yamamoto knew better than that. Having feeling so much happiness bombarding his chest like a machine gun, the young jock instantly leaned his body forward and hugged the shy brunette so tightly!

"Ahahaha, Tsuna, I'm so happy that you like it! It really means a lot hearing it from you!" said the milk-loving teen as he tightened his cuddling with the young Vongola.

Being hugged so tightly and having said such embarrassing things, of course, there's nothing more left for the brunette, was there? He was very embarrassed to the point of extreme!

"No! No! No! I said _'oww'_! You're so heavy, Yamamoto!" stuttered the brunette pathetically to keep a little pride that he still had.

He didn't say _'oww'_. He definitely said _'wow'_!

Hmm, denial, denial. Tsuna was so pussy-boy in denial!

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry." apologized the baseball freak when he found out that he had squashed the smaller body below him rather hardly.

Yamamoto leaned back from his current position, releasing the tight cuddling that he did to the brunette. He then adjusted his position for a while, giving some space and some air to breathe for the smaller teen. Just when he comfortably sat back on the bed, sitting nearly beside the lying and bondaged Decimo, his eyes wandered unwarily to scan the entire room.

He smirked a little when his eyes came into a contact with the ripped fabric on the floor, secretly laughing at the fact that he could go so wildly and beastly if it was with Tsuna. He scanned a room again and he mentally chuckled when he looked at the Decimo's tied hands. He didn't know he liked such kinky stuff like tying the Sky Guardian and dominating the helpless teen like that.

That's when he unwarily gazed to the 'toy box' on the studying table.

Uh-oh, bad thoughts! But come to think of it... Yamamoto did say that he wanted to _play _with Tsuna together!

Suddenly, feeling quite mischievous, Yamamoto stood from the bed, then he went to the cardboard box to look at the _toys, _yetagain. With his eyes filled with so much awe and joy, he looked at the toys collection and wondered what he should choose. Judging from the look that he had on his face, it was as if he was a child that didn't know what ice cream he should pick!

Then again, Yamamoto had already taken interest with the vibrating toy that he had played before! The baseball jock then grabbed the metal device that he played before, after he skimmed out the rest toys. Then, out of curiosity, he pressed the red 'On/Off' button again. He exclaimed in total awe when he felt that the egg-shaped end was vibrating rather suddenly!

Yup, the egg vibrator never ceased to impress Yamamoto! And this time, he was _so going to play _it with Tsuna! Deep down, he wondered whether the Decimo would like it or not. He concluded that he should just try it to the brunette and if Tsuna didn't like it, he would stop.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto?! That's ─" not even able to finish his sentence, Tsuna was so busy blinking his eyes in a rather frantic way.

He gapped his mouth unconsciously when he looked at the vibrator which was on Yamamoto's hands. He looked at the hazel eyes in anticipation with a slight trembling wave slithering down to his spine. It's not that the young Decimo was fidgeting in fears... It's just that, the whole anticipation could really make Tsuna to shudder all of his body in excitement, a sexual enticement.

He already knew how good it was felt when Yamamoto twitched his nipples. But now, imagining that the baseball jock would tease him with the vibrator... He was shivering in a total pleasure even though he was only imagining of how good it would be! Tsuna was such a wanton whore!

With an impish smug smile plastering on his face, the young Rain Guardian leaned closer to the submissive teen. Yamamoto then gently placed the egg-shaped end, the oval-like vibrator with a diameter about an inch, right on top of one of Tsuna's hardened nub carefully. Even though the device had not been turned on yet, the moment when the raven haired boy placed the metal end at the Decimo's nipple, it really made Tsuna to breathlessly gasp due to the sudden cold-like sensation on his rock-hard teat that was coursing to his veins.

He was trembling in pleasure when he imagined that the device would soon vibrate crazily on his swollen nipple. He didn't really need to imagine that long though because as of right now, the baseball jock was intending too...

"How about we try it like this...?" said the Rain Guardian playfully to the anticipating Sky Guardian.

He waited for a moment and after he finished observing Tsuna's face, he clicked on the red button of the board. Followed by a slight but audible buzzing sound coming from the oval end, the device started to vibrate inadvertently, letting a sharp and arousing moan out from the bondaged brunette.

And the vibration on his nipple... just felt so good for Tsuna!

"Aaaaaahhhh!" moaned Tsuna out loud, not really bothering of his embarrassment anymore.

Tsuna just couldn't control it! The vibrating feelings on his nipple was just very pleasurable that it's even ten times better compared to when Yamamoto twisted his swollen nipples. He just couldn't help it. He couldn't fight the urge to moan out loud as the sensation was silently taking over his sanity. The egg vibrator was so ruthless! It's like tearing his sanity apart when the vibrator kept teasing on his abused nipple. The buzzing sound coming from the device was definitely defeated by the loud, harsh, wanton moans from the Vongola Decimo!

It really made his mind went blank but at the same time, it's also turned his mind into a mushy substance!

'No way... How could that thing feel so good...?' wondered Tsuna in his mind, he still couldn't believe that he could moan so freely like that just because of the egg vibrator.

The moment his abused nipple was pressed by the oval end of the vibrator was totally overbearing for him. It made him flying in the cloud of nine as the electrical impulse was flowing and slithering down to his legs making his legs trembling in indescribable feelings. Tsuna swore that his legs were so weak right now and he really couldn't stop trembling in total enticement.

But Yamamoto just wouldn't stop! Seeing how erotic his little Tuna-fish really was, he really couldn't help but to be even braver and kinkier!

"Wow, your moaning is so erotic, Tsuna! Maybe if I use it like this..." wondered the young Rain Guardian slightly.

It was, yet again, followed by another moaning from the Vongola Decimo!

"Ahh! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! No!" moaned Tsuna so wantonly even louder than before.

Why of course! Yamamoto increased the vibration output to the highest setting! Followed by a louder buzzing from the device, Tsuna also moaned even louder simultaneously! It was just so overwhelming for Tsuna! The lowest vibration already made his legs went shaky; his body trembling in total pleasure, and his face just looked so aroused! Now, Yamamoto gave him the _highest _vibration? Of course the Tenth couldn't do anything but moaned out uncontrollably!

God, he would come in moments if this was continued like this!

And his expression... It was just so erotic...

His face was flushed red, saliva was falling down to his chin making a perfect trail to the curve of his jaw due to the exact pleasure, his eyes were also half-lidded due to the increased vibrating pleasure, tears were also falling down to both of his cheeks, but it wasn't sad tears, it was excited tears because he couldn't handle the teasing. Not only that, Tsuna was also panting so heavily beneath Yamamoto.

And for Yamamoto to see all of that... he also couldn't handle the erotic moaning that Tsuna was doing! It was like music to his ears, rendering his mind to go blank, every time he heard that sinfully wanton moan from the Decimo. And, Yamamoto couldn't stop his animalistic urge anymore.

He took the egg vibrator, making the Sky Guardian to groan in displeasure due to the missing sensation, then Yamamoto put the contraption to the side. He leaned back and slouched down to the Decimo's knees, adjusting his seat rightly before he moved closer again.

With an evil smile pestering his face, the Rain Guardian unfastened the black leather belt that was wrapping on Tsuna's slender hips tightly, struggling a little at the process. And, after he was able to unlock the belt, he quickly tugged it off from Tsuna's pants and threw it to the farthest place as quick as possible. Still controlled by his carnal desire, he greedily moved his hands all over the place, unable to wait any seconds, to unbutton the black pants in front of him.

After he unbuttoned the pants, he quickly slid it down, enough to expose the Decimo's smooth and slender hips and the plain light-blue colored boxer that the helpless boy was wearing. As for Tsuna, he couldn't process any of it anymore. He was just submissively accepting it because he really couldn't think of a single fuck.

And there Yamamoto could see it!

Tsuna was so aroused by what the Rain Guardian did to him. He could feel his engorging arousal, already ragingly wakened up from his slumber, almost looked like it was already full erect under his boxer.

'Little Tsuna' was also desperately trying to have a release from the inside of its confinement. His cock was twitching and throbbing right below the fabric of his boxer. Not only that, his aroused cock was also glazed with the glistening liquid that was starting to drip from the slit of his manhood rather lustfully making irregular patchy patterns on his boxer due to the dripping liquid!

Tsuna might not seem like it... But his member was quite big. The girth was definitely above average of the person of his age and the length of his arousal was also quite long, about seven inches, judging from the bulging on his crotch. Overall, his cock was definitely above average, in contrast of his Dame-Tsuna label. Heck, it was almost rivaled Yamamoto's cock!

"Tsuna seems to really like it! See, you're leaking so hard down there!" exclaimed Yamamoto out loud, with his eyes filled with total awe, after seeing such magnificent view in front of him.

He looked at the blushing brunette boy, and feeling a little bit mischievous, Yamamoto picked up the vibrating device again, and decided to give a tease for the Decimo's cock!

"How about if I..." wondered Yamamoto as if he was thinking out loud.

With the egg vibrator was turned on with the highest output, Yamamoto placed the oval end right on top of the Vongola Decimo's bulging crotch. It was rewarded by a shocked gasp from the brunette, as the pleasuring feelings was just kept eliciting. Feeling kinkier, Yamamoto then started to rub the front of Tsuna's boxer frantically, using the vibrator, trying so hard to please the protesting erection inside of the Tenth's boxer.

The moment he touched Tsuna's bulging crotch and he traced the whole erection with the vibrator, he could see Tsuna's body were trembling uncontrollably. It seemed that a lot of intense electrical waves were coursing inside of the now sensitized body!

"N-n-noo! Not there! Yamamoto! Please! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" moaned Tsuna out loud, as he could feel the vibrating device was torturing his bulging crotch.

The momentary touch and the pleasuring vibration made Tsuna's cock twitched spontaneously and dripping even more glistening liquid down to his shaft. He could also feel the engorged veins started to throb rather painfully and beg for more touching! Wow, Tsuna didn't know that he was already so sensitive like this! It's most probably because he had never felt like this before!

No, Tsuna couldn't hold it anymore. If Yamamoto kept teasing him like this... he could go nuts in moments!

After a few moments of moaning and wanton panting due to the harsh abusive vibrator on his cock, the very sensitized Tsuna couldn't think anything anymore. He just wanted more and more pleasure from his best friend!

With his teary eyes, and a face totally written with full pleasure, Tsuna looked at the teasing jock, pleading shamelessly with his erotic-looking face, then he said,

"This is not fair..." mumbled Tsuna weakly to the milk-loving teen, really out of the blue.

Of course, it caught Yamamoto off guard! But, before the Rain Guardian could ask or think of what was happening, the brunette then continued,

"B-b-but this is so not fair! Being all tied like this!" said the Sky Guardian with a louder voice tone this time.

He gulped for a moment, waiting and calculating the best way to say it, but since he just couldn't find the right way, Tsuna then decided to just swing it. With a bright blush was hovering on his face, he then said sheepishly,

"I-I-I w-w-want to _taste_ Ya-Ya-Yamamoto too..."

And of course, such bold statement made the Rain Guardian to be so shocked!

Yamamoto blinked his eyes inadvertently, then he gapped his mouth for a slight breath of air, closed his mouth again, and then he blinked his eyes in surprised manner once more. Yet, even after all that, he was still as dumbfounded as fuck! He really couldn't do anything about it. Did he hear it wrong? Or was it really true? Tsuna wanted _to taste him_? As in _his cock_? Did Tsuna really want to offer Yamamoto a _blowjob_?

There's only one way to find that out!

"A-a-are y-y-you sure, Ts-Ts-Tsuna?" asked the surprised raven to the brunette.

And this time, Yamamoto couldn't believe his eyes... It was so... unbelievable for him! The baseball jock looked at the brunette and there he could notice it...

Tsuna gave a single nod to the raven in agreement, then the smaller teen said it shyly,

"Y-y-yes... I want to... make Yamamoto feels good too..." explained the Decimo to the startled raven.

There's just so much mixed feeling in the Rain Guardian's heart. He was happy that Tsuna wanted to please him like that. But, he was also unsure of what he should do. Plus, he was quite embarrassed to be offered a blowjob by someone that he was really in love with. Tsuna wasn't even naked yet, right? Should he be the first one that showed his cock first?

Well, even though, he often imagined Tsuna, kneeling down on his knees and sucking on his cock, this time was just different. It was too unreal to be real!

"I wasn't sure you wanted to do it... But... If Tsuna says so..." said Yamamoto unsure to the begging brunette.

He moved from his current position and adjusted his place slowly near Tsuna's head. He kneeled down in front of Tsuna, slightly on the side of the Decimo's face, with his bulging crotch was appointed at Tsuna's face or rather, at the greedy mouth of him.

With a huge blush on his face, Yamamoto unfastened his belt, tugged it away with a single quick move. His heart beat was increasing rather quickly, almost suffocating him from breathing. After he shook away his embarrassment, he swiftly unbuttoned his pants, unzipping the tight zipper, then he slid his pants down a little, exposing his black boxer and the tenting crotch, right in front of the wanton Decimo's face.

His face was completely flushed in red when he finished undoing his pants. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, the simple gesture that he would always do whenever he was self-conscious and embarrassed, then he said,

"Umm... err... here?" said Yamamoto, heavily blushing and unsure of what to do or what Tsuna would do to him.

Then, after he contemplated a little, he decided that he had come too far to back down. Swallowing all of his embarrassment with a single gulp, Yamamoto decided to slid down his boxer, letting his fully aroused cock released from its confinement, exposing his rigid, hard, erection to the clean air in all around him.

Tsuna was quite shocked. He looked at the object of Yamamoto's arousal and it was somehow made him shivered in both pleasure and anticipation. Not to mention how mouthwatering the erection was, only by looking at it.

He admitted that it was quite big, indeed. Even bigger than what he had, so Yamamoto definitely beat him hands down. The Decimo didn't even need a ruler to measure how long the Rain Guardian's cock was and besides, it was irrelevant to do such thing right now.

Yamamoto's cock was even bigger than Tsuna's. The girth was quite big, definitely above average among the boy of his age. But, then again, Yamamoto's height was definitely above average than the usual teenagers. The length was also longer than Tsuna's, it was about eight inches long. And judging from the trace of the bulging veins on the engorged cock, it was definitely fully hard and erect. Heck, Yamamoto's cock was almost rivaling the huge dildo that Tsuna once was holding, one that could easily ripped his perky ass into two!

Looking at how big Yamamoto's member was, it somehow made Tsuna to shiver in excitement and also a little bit fear. Deep down, he wondered whether it would fit his tight hole or not.

Suddenly in a quick movement, Yamamoto could feel a slick heat was enveloping his erection tightly, as he noticed that Tsuna was enveloping his erection tightly with his velvety mouth. Greedily, the Decimo then moved his head back and forward a little, making a nice rhythm as his mouth was entangling the engorged cock tightly.

And, the pleasure was just way too much for a certain raven.

"Aaahh... Feels so good, Tsuna..." moaned Yamamoto in pleasure as he could feel Tsuna was enveloping his erection rather tightly.

Of course, the twin hazel eyes widened in shock when looked at the beautiful and erotic sight in front of him. Tsuna was slowly and surely moving his mouth in a nice rhythm going down on Yamamoto's cock, and sliding more and more of the baseball jock's arousal into his mouth.

And, it made the Rain Guardian to be very shocked, almost to the moment of speechless, when he found out that more and more of his cock was disappearing and supposedly entered into Tsuna's velvety mouth. And, of course, every time the young Vongola was sliding down his mouth on Yamamoto's throbbing cock, the tight heat that the milk-loving teen felt from inside of the Decimo's mouth was just divine. And, it was rendering him stunned.

"Damn... Tsuna... You're so tight..." moaned Yamamoto throatily as he closed his eyes in pure bliss, enjoying every pleasure that the young Vongola offered to him whenever Tsuna was putting his cock deeper and gently playing it inside his oral cavity.

The pleasure was just innumerable for him. Every time Tsuna used his tongue to orally fuck Yamamoto's cock, whether he was just pushing his tongue forward and backward inside of the slit or just sliding it up and down with his slick tongue, it never failed to bring so much pleasure to him.

Tsuna just wouldn't stop right there! He now used his mouth to greedily suck right dead on the baseball freak's erection's head!

"Fuck!" exclaimed Yamamoto in total bliss, he then continued to shout, "Aaahhh! It feels so good, Tsuna..." as it then followed by a lusty moan of him.

Wasn't the tongue-fucking enough? Now, Tsuna had to literally use his mouth and greedily vacuum on the swollen head? So, that he could probably drink and savor all the pre-come that Yamamoto's cock offered? That was just too much for him! He couldn't take it anymore! He needed a release! And, he needed it soon!

But of course, Yamamoto couldn't help but to tease his best friend more. He grinned wickedly to the aroused brunette who was still busy giving a small suck at his cock's head, then he decided to tease Tsuna more. Out of the blue, Yamamoto pulled out his rock-hard erection from the Decimo's mouth, leaving a huge trail of saliva from Tsuna's greedy lips to the tip of his engorged member.

Feeling that the wholeness feeling on his mouth was gone, Tsuna couldn't help but to give a disapproving whimper from his heart content.

Yes, it seemed that the future Vongola boss was _addicted_ to Yamamoto's hardened and rigid cock. He'd even whimper like an abandoned dog when he couldn't _taste _the whole heat coming from the baseball jock's arousal or the salty, sweet yet also bitter precome that was dripping from the slit of Yamamoto's stiff cock.

He wanted more! But, Yamamoto just liked to tease the poor brunette!

"Please..." begged the Decimo demandingly, he looked at the mischievous grin in front of him, and with an aroused voice tone, he then begged again, "Yamamoto... please..."

Boy, seeing Tsuna moaned out and begging like that was just so priceless! Yamamoto just liked to tease him even more, after seeing the wanton and desperate begging from the Decimo! He just really liked it dominating the Vongola Decimo and making him so helpless like that.

Grinning evilly, Yamamoto touched his cock, tracing the enlarged vein on the shaft then he moved his thumb to playfully play on the tip of his erection, spreading the glistening liquid evenly on its head and letting Tsuna to watch the whole scene in envy.

Damn that Yamamoto! He really made Tsuna to be so jealous of his action! Tsuna _wanted_ to be the one that did all of that! But, the Decimo just couldn't do a single fuck about it because he was all tied up! He just had to jealously watch the way Yamamoto played with that eight inches cock with his mouth salivating like crazy! Boy, Tsuna really wanted that cock to be the inside of his mouth! He missed the whole tasty feelings and so!

Seeing the brunette was busy licking his own pink lips due to the sight before him, Yamamoto couldn't help but to tease even more. He leaned his cock forward, closer to the brunette's hungry mouth, but not close enough for the Decimo to taste it.

With a slight grin in his face, Yamamoto used his hand to gently stroke his own erection, caressing the shaft of his rigid member slowly and letting the precome leaking crazily from his slit, right in front of the yearning brunette. Tsuna could only stare the baseball jock with so much jealousy and wanting, not to mention how his mouth was salivating or lick his own lips in anticipation due to his aroused state.

"Oh? So, Tsuna really wants this?" asked Yamamoto with the innocent voice tone that he had, playing dumb in front of the desperate brunette.

Playfully, he stroke his erection again in front of the brunette's face, letting the precome drip to Tsuna's creamy cheek and it was rewarded by a needy whimper from the desperate Decimo and a frantic nod from the bondaged boy, showing a gesture that he _really wanted_ the huge erection in front of him.

The brunette had also done anything that he could to reach the tasty cock in front of him but because he was tied to the head board, he really couldn't move that much. And, boy, Yamamoto just liked to tease him and make the said brunette go-nuts by his desperate needs!

With the impish grin still pestering on his face, Yamamoto then asked again,

"Can you tell me what is it that you want, Tsuna?" asked the milk-loving teen playfully to the brunette.

Controlled by his sexual needs, Tsuna didn't even bother to be embarrassed. He then pleaded unashamedly to the raven haired boy, with his eyes shone in total lust,

"I want it... I... I want... your cock... Yamamoto." begged the Decimo desperately to the young jock.

Boy, Tsuna sure had turned into a cheap cock-slut. He didn't even have a dignity anymore when he said that! Had he not been tied, that little harlot would definitely have gone wild over Yamamoto's mouthwatering cock!

Feeling kinkier, Yamamoto moved his cock forward, letting it _barely_ touched Tsuna's cheek, coincidentally sharing some of his dripping precome on the flushed-red cheek, giving a precome trail on Tsuna's face. Then, he leaned his arousal forward again, letting its head _barely _rubbing on the Decimo's lips, treating it like a lip gloss, as it then responded by Tsuna greedily yet also desperately darted out his tongue to taste Yamamoto's rigid member.

But, feeling more evil, Yamamoto suddenly pulled it back again before Tsuna could taste his arousal.

"Maybe later." said the Rain Guardian teasingly, making the Decimo whimpered like crazy by such action.

Tsuna went like he was possessed! His eyes were so glistening with lust and deep hunger. Not only that, the evil teasing that the milk-loving teen kept doing at him just made him desperately wanting for it! With a crazed face, Tsuna then said,

"No...! Not later...! Please... just please... Yamamoto... I want you..." begged the Decimo to his best friend, desperately hoping that he would get what he wanted after this.

But then, Yamamoto only smiled knowingly to the brunette and said,

"But I don't want to dirty your mouth more than this, Tsuna." said the Rain Guardian gently, as if explaining the whole reason behind his cruel teasing. He then moved his hand and touched Tsuna's lips softly with his fingers, caressing it gently as if it was like a precious thing he had.

As for Tsuna, well, in his aroused state, he really couldn't think straight about it. He just really wanted Yamamoto, period. As the desire inside of him was taking over him, Tsuna then said again, this time he was much more desperate than before,

"J-j-just please! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto, I'm begging you! Please! I want your cock!" begged the Vongola Decimo to the young sportsman.

Again, because he was taken over by his sexual needs, Tsuna couldn't really think with his mind rightly. He would just beg, beg, and beg to have what he really wanted. No matter how wanton or slutty he would look like! But would Yamamoto give it to him?

Smirking playfully, Yamamoto then said,

"Nope. No can do. Sorry!" said the Rain Guardian as it then followed by his apologetic smile.

And the last judgment was final... Yamamoto didn't want to dirty Tsuna's mouth more than that... He wouldn't let Tsuna to taste him anymore... And this atrocity was something that the Vongola Decimo wouldn't take!

"Nooo! Yamamoto! You can't do this to me! Just... anything but this! Untie me, Yamamoto! Untie me!" pleaded the brunette in a rather desperate way.

But, Yamamoto was still firm on his thought! Seeing that the baseball jock wouldn't give what he wanted, this left Tsuna with no choice...

"T-t-take me!" shouted the Vongola Decimo crazily.

Take him? But take him to where? With so much confusion in his mind and a puzzled look, Yamamoto then asked again,

"W-w-what did you mean by that?" asked the raven haired boy to the brunette.

Surely Tsuna didn't mean _that_, right? Would he really willing to do _that_? Wouldn't it be a little bit too quick for that?

Tsuna then responded, after giving a single nod to the baseball freak,

"You heard me, Yamamoto... I want you to take me..." said the young Vongola boss to his guardian.

And it was all now as clear as a blue sky for the raven. Tsuna wanted Yamamoto _to take him _as in, taking away his virginity, his whole innocence, marking that he was his and his alone, consummating their love with that single act. Still, the baseball jock couldn't believe of what he had just heard. Maybe he had heard it wrong?

He then asked again,

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna, are you sure?" stuttered the raven haired boy to the brunette, he looked at the chocolate eyes in front of him, observing whether the brunette was serious or not.

But then, it was replied by a single nod from the Decimo,

"Y-y-yes! I'm sure! I'm a hundred percent sure... Just... Take me... Yamamoto! Please!" pleaded the brunette from the bottom of his heart with his eyes filled with determination and lust.

So, what's more that Yamamoto was waiting for? The golden ticket was passed to him, right? And, he also knew that he wanted to do that for so long. Then, why was he still... reluctant?

"But it will hurt, Tsuna... And, I don't want to hurt you..." said the raven haired boy to the Decimo.

So that's the reason why he was reluctant! Yamamoto was afraid that he somehow might hurt the brunette! He was afraid that his engorging cock was just too much for Tsuna's virgin pucker hole to take. Of course, Yamamoto would never want to hurt Tsuna. Baseball might be something important to him but Tsuna was way more important than it! He didn't want to hurt Tsuna. But what if it was Tsuna that begged him to do so?

And the Vongola Decimo's respond was...

"Please! Just please! _Fuck_ me, Yamamoto!" screamed Tsuna from the bottom of his lungs.

Wow, Tsuna finally said one of the infamous potty words! It couldn't be helped though, he just couldn't take it anymore. He really _wanted_ Yamamoto.

Seeing that it was no use to argue anymore, Yamamoto decided to do what the smaller boy asked him to do.

"Alright, alright! I didn't know Tsuna can be so demanding like that!" said Yamamoto to the demanding brunette.

Feeling like it was no use for him to tie the brunette anymore, since Tsuna didn't seem to want to run away anymore and it was also easier to do it when the brunette was untied, he then decided to release the silk tie at the Decimo's wrist.

With a quick tug, he untied the fixed knots, making it loose for a little, then he swiftly unfastened the loop. He encircled back Tsuna's wrist and finally, he released the whole tie from the brunette. The Sky Guardian then relaxed his hands a little, stretching it and moving it for a bit, then he put it gently beside his body.

From his current position, Yamamoto then moved and headed to Tsuna's legs. After that, he adjusted his position a little and knelt slowly before the smaller teen. Yamamoto then folded the brunette's legs, flexing it by a little and placing it gently to the bed. After that, he spread the Decimo's legs, wide enough for him to go between it.

"I'm going to prepare you first, Tsuna." said the young sportsman to the brunette.

He slowly tugged down Tsuna's boxer a little along with its pants, fully exposing the brunette's throbbing arousal, low enough for him to prepare the Decimo's pink and tight pucker. Knowing that he must prepare the virgin hole first, Yamamoto then applied some amount of lubricating liquid to his hand, enough to make his fingers slippery and slick, lowering the friction between them. It's not like he brought the lube from his house or so. He got the lube from the whole sex toys collection box.

Then, with his index finger, he applied some amount of lubricant, the same that he used to his fingers, to the brunette's pucker hole. Gently, Yamamoto spread the lubricant at the outer rim of Tsuna's entrance, making it slippery and greasy from that silicone-based lube, then he circularly moved his finger to thoroughly apply the lubricant evenly on Tsuna's hole. As for Tsuna? He waited impatiently in anticipation.

Suddenly, a weird feeling was enveloping the brunette. Now, Yamamoto was finally putting his index finger inside of the tight pucker hole. The moment when the young baseball jock put his finger, it was replied by the clenching of Tsuna's sphincter. Still trying to spread the lube, Yamamoto moved his finger and spun it around the orifice, making it bigger and looser with his finger, letting Tsuna to adapt the whole weird sensation inside of him.

"Can I add another one, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto to the brunette, which was only replied by a single nod by the Decimo.

The Rain Guardian then put another finger inside of the loosened hole, then with the fingers, he spread the tight hole from the inside, still applying it with lube. Yamamoto was then spreading the Decimo's pucker hole even more, scissoring it to be more open and loose. He also let the muscle of Tsuna's entrance to adapt with the strange object inside of him.

After that, he gently moved his fingers back and forward, with a rather rhythmic way, giving a gentle finger-fucking to the Sky Guardian's entrance and letting him to adapt with the movement. Now, Yamamoto could feel the whole tension of the sphincter was loosened. It seemed that the preparation was complete.

"It's... finished. Are you really sure about this, Tsuna?" asked the Rain Guardian once more to the brunette.

Tsuna then nodded and said,

"Definitely."

Seeing that his best friend was very sure, Yamamoto decided to do it. After all, he had wanted to do it for quite a long time.

"Alright, then... I'm going in... If it hurts, you tell me immediately, alright?" ordered the raven haired boy calmly to his best friend.

Yamamoto then carefully positioned his arousal in front of Tsuna's prepared entrance. Then, after he applied some more of lubricant on his erection, he slowly pushed the tip of his rigid cock a little to the tight hole in front of him, letting its head ripping out and expanding the outer rim of the brunette's orifice.

And, the sensation when the tip of Yamamoto's arousal was ripping the inside of him was very painful. It's like tearing the inside of him apart when the head was slowly protruding into the outer sphincter of his entrance!

"Ughh... it hurts..." said the brunette in pain as he then winced up his face in quite some agony.

Looking that the brunette was looked like he was in a total pain, Yamamoto then decided to stop for a moment, giving some time for the smaller boy to adapt then, he said,

"You want me to pull it out, Tsuna?" asked the raven haired boy in concerned. Of course, he didn't want to hurt Tsuna! He would definitely abandon this whole fuck-session rather than had to hurt his Tuna-fish!

But then, the Vongola Decimo shook his head inadvertently then said,

"Noo! No! I can't still... hold it..." said the future Vongola boss.

Tsuna then wrapped both of his arms dearly to Yamamoto's neck, minimizing their distance as their chest was pressed against each other. He then closed his eyes and let Yamamoto to enter him even more. It was a good thing for him to hug the Rain Guardian so tightly like this, nuzzling his face on Yamamoto's broad shoulder and hiding his face from Yamamoto's sight because the raven couldn't see how in pain the Sky Guardian really was!

Nevertheless, the baseball jock could still sense the pain from the brunette but he just decided to let it slide. Yamamoto then slowly put his erection all out and then he slowly put the tip again back to Tsuna's tight entrance, letting it in even further than before.

"Unghh... Yamamoto... Hurts..." grunted out the brunette boy as he then clasped his arms tighter, cuddling even more to the raven haired boy.

After a little while, Yamamoto seemed to be more professional about it. He slowly slid down the tip of his cock onto the entrance and then he went back, pulling it all out again, after that, he slowly put it back in, letting a little friction to the receiving Decimo. He also gave some time for Tsuna to adapt for his huge cock.

"Just a little bit more... Tsuna..." promised the Rain Guardian to the wincing-in-pain teen.

After doing that for a while, Yamamoto could feel like the tight entrance was finally relaxed and with a slow move, the Rain Guardian could finally let the tip of his arousal to pass the outer sphincter of Tsuna's entrance.

"Hahh... hhh... The hardest part is over, Tsuna... You can open your eyes, now." said the baseball jock to the young Vongola when he was finished inserting his whole erection to the inside of the smaller teen.

Knowing that the hardest part was over, Tsuna then opened his eyes and mentally sighed in relief. He was also tightening his hug with the raven, letting their heated body to melt in a rather intimate way.

After giving a moment for Tsuna to adapt, Yamamoto then asked again,

"C-c-can I move now?" asked the baseball jock to the brunette, as he then adjusted his breathing for a moment.

It was replied by a single nod by Tsuna, then the baseball lover replied, "I'll move slowly, alright?"

Yamamoto was now starting to move. Slowly, he pulled out his erection from the tight hole, then after he finished pulling out half of it, he then pushed it all of his erection inside of Tsuna, inserting him deeply and tightly, as it sent out innumerable pleasure to both of their minds.

"Fuck... Tsuna... So tight..." moaned the baseball freak in pure bliss when he felt the tight pleasuring heat was enveloping his rock-hard arousal.

It would seem that Tsuna already adapted too. The baseball jock started to ram his engorged member slowly, letting his erection to penetrate in even deeper than it had already been. He bucked his hips and then he rocked it back and forward to make his arousal buried deeply inside of the Decimo. And, every time Yamamoto was rocking his hip forward, Tsuna was simultaneously arching his back and slowly rocked his entrance together with the baseball lover's movement.

"Ughhh... It... hurts..." said the brunette boy in pain as he then winced up his face in agony when he felt like he was ripped in two by Yamamoto's engorged cock.

Panting heavily, Yamamoto then asked,

"It's still hurt? You want me to stop it?" asked the raven haired boy in concerned.

But of course, Tsuna's answer would be...

"Noo... I'm... fine..." said the Vongola Decimo to his concerned friend.

Knowing Tsuna wouldn't want him to stop, Yamamoto then decided to slowly continue his rhythmical thrust.

"But, it's supposed to be in here..." said the baseball jock as if he was thinking out loud.

This time, he positioned his cock rightly to the upside of Tsuna's hole, then he slowly moved his hips backward to pull out his erection halfway and then he rammed it back roughly to the inside of Tsuna. But this time, it was rewarded by something else from the Decimo.

Because, as of right now, Tsuna could suddenly feel something that was incredibly sensational, the moment when Yamamoto positioned his cock a little, it rubbed with his bundle nerves, and it really made him moan so throatily,

"Aarrghh!" moaned Tsuna out loud when his prostate was finally rammed by Yamamoto's engorged arousal.

Looking at how pleasured the boy under him was, Yamamoto could only wonder for one thing,

"Wow, did I hit it?" asked the baseball jock in awe.

"T-t-there! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Hit there again!" pleaded Tsuna in desperate as he remembered the quick feeling that he felt when his prostate was sensitized.

Feeling so energized after seeing that Tsuna really enjoyed of what he had just done, Yamamoto decided to do it again because he really determined to make Tsuna felt so good, he then asked again,

"Did you mean like this?" asked the raven haired boy as he then rammed back his engorging erection and aimed it directly to Tsuna's prostate, just like what he just did before. The very moment of it, made Tsuna felt like he was in heaven.

"Aaaaahhh!" moaned Tsuna out loud due to the eliciting urge that was coming up to his brain, with his face written in total pleasure.

It never ceased to make Yamamoto to be so happy seeing that Tsuna enjoyed the whole fuck-session. He then gently asked the submissive teen,

"You like that, Tsuna?" asked the Rain Guardian, confirming of what he had just heard by asking it directly to the said brunette.

Tsuna could only whimper in pleasure, before he then answered,

"Y-y-y-yes... I... like it... please... hit there again..." begged the Decimo desperately. It was as if he was addicted by the pure ecstasy coming from his aroused prostate.

Looking at how pleasured Tsuna's face was, Yamamoto then decided to give it all he got. He slowly moved his hips backward to pull out his erection halfway and then he rammed it back roughly into Tsuna's prostate. The moment when he rubbed the Decimo's prostate, with every thrusting that he did, made the brunette to mumble incoherently in pleasure.

With their slick sweaty body moving together, Yamamoto kept pounding at the same spot over and over again, sending indescribable pleasure to both of their respective minds.

Every time Yamamoto bucked his hip backward and pulled out his erection a little, it was then followed by a loud whimper from Tsuna, as he could feel like he was so empty when the baseball jock didn't fuck him like he had wanted too.

But then, the empty feeling that the Vongola Decimo felt was suddenly disappeared as Yamamoto pushed back his throbbing arousal to his hungry hole, intentionally rubbing the sensitive bundle nerves. The friction that was coming from each thrust was, of course, divinely pleasurable for both of them. And, it always made Tsuna to moan wantonly every time his prostate was being sensitized!

"Aahh! Aahh! Faster...! Ahh... Harder...! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" moaned Tsuna in total pleasure as his breathing went quite erratic due to the burning sensation that he felt on all over his body.

Tsuna felt like he was so sensitized! With his skin was flushing red, the heat in between them, the scent of sex and sweat in between them, Tsuna couldn't help but to want it all more and more!

He wanted Yamamoto to fuck him harder, faster and if possible fucked him until tomorrow and made him no longer remember who he was!

But of course, the Rain Guardian would gladly do that for his Tuna-fish. Every time he shoved in his manhood inside of Tsuna's tight hole, it always never failed to give him intense sensation, as his cock was rubbing against the wall of the Decimo's entrance.

"Shit... Tsuna... Damn... You're so tight!" moaned Yamamoto lustfully to his best friend.

It seemed that they needed more and more than just this!

As Yamamoto kept doing the fuck rhythmically, with every pulled out and thrust in that he did in a rather rough fashion, Tsuna was also bucking his hips and adjusting it correctly, so that he could anticipate more and more of his best friend's big and fat cock.

"Ohh... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck ! Fuck me, Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Ohh... Ya-Ya-Yamamoto, please, just fuck me!" moaned Tsuna vigorously to his best friend.

All that Tsuna wanted now was just for Yamamoto to fuck him over and over again.

Right now, he couldn't feel any pain that he had previously felt before when they were fucking because he had adapted rather well.

Even though Yamamoto's cock was quite too big for him to handle, but he liked it. He liked it when his best friend was shoving it all in and burying deeply to the hilt inside of him. He liked the fullness feeling that he felt from Yamamoto's cock and the burning sensation that he felt due to the sensitized prostate.

It aroused him so much and it made him really craved for more and more. Tsuna couldn't even think anything but wanting Yamamoto to fuck him continuously until he came!

"Hah... hah... I **am **fucking you... Tsuna!" replied Yamamoto back to his best friend.

He's right though, he was fucking Tsuna like crazy. With every thrust that he made into the brunette's hole, the friction that he received whenever the Sky Guardian's tight pucker hole swallowing his arousal greedily was indescribably divine. He couldn't want anything but to fuck Tsuna so much until he came inside of him!

Yamamoto moved his body forward and backward to plunge his erection, if possible, even deeper to Tsuna's orifice. He also put both of his hands on the each side of Tsuna's head to maintain his weight, so that he didn't crush the smaller boy under his body. As for the brunette, he clasped his arms on Yamamoto's broad shoulder and neck tightly to lessen their uncomfortable distance.

As they kept doing the same rhythm, which was Yamamoto giving the thrust and Tsuna bucking his hips to receive, they would all soon reach their climax. As the heat was kept multiplying and the friction was sending him slithering pleasure, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel like he's coming soon.

"Ahh... Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Faster! Harder! Argh! I'm close... I'm so close..." moaned Tsuna frantically when he felt his orgasm feelings would soon arrive, in moments.

It was also the same for Yamamoto. Having to hear Tsuna's moaning for his name, and watching how pleasurable Tsuna's expression was, he knew that he was also in the edge of his orgasm. Just a few more thrust and Yamamoto would definitely reach his blissful orgasm!

"Shit! Tsuna! I'm going to come! Aaarghh! I'm coming!" said Yamamoto as he then could feel the frantic throbbing of his erection from the inside of Tsuna's tight hole.

"Aaaarrrghhh! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!"

The same was happening for Tsuna! He could feel the twitching sensation of his hardened erection and it marked that he was about to reach his climax! Because of the constant sensitization of his prostate, he could come even without being touched!

"Aaaaarrghhh! Ts-Ts-Tsunaaaaaaa!" moaned Yamamoto out loud as he could feel his reaching orgasm.

After a few thrust that Yamamoto gave and Tsuna received, they both came together in almost the same time. The Decimo splattered all of his hot, thick, and white seed on his body and some also on Yamamoto's ripped abs, making it quite sticky for the baseball jock.

As for Yamamoto, he came in the inside of the Decimo's hole, letting the hot, freshly-made cum dripping slowly from the inside of the orifice to Tsuna's thigh, completely marking Tsuna as _his_.

And of course, the very fleeting feeling of their blissful orgasm was divine.

Feeling too tired to move, Yamamoto instantly fell down on atop of Tsuna, with his arousal was still deep in the inside of him. He was very tired. The sex was amazing, even though it was their first time. And now, he couldn't help but to feel tired and sleepy.

But, before he fell to his slumber, he pulled out his sticky erection from Tsuna's hole, covered it with his boxer and he buttoned his pants back. Yamamoto was too tired to even clean himself from the intense sex that he just did. After he properly set his pants back, he adjusted his position for a moment and made himself comfortable on Tsuna's bed.

He didn't really bother to put his shirt back on though. He thought that after the whole intimate sex between them, he didn't really need to be embarrassed of being shirtless.

Then, after all that, Yamamoto hugged Tsuna tightly with his arms, pulling the boy closer towards himself and promising him to never let him go, then he said,

"I love you, Tsuna." confessed Yamamoto to the young Vongola from the bottom of his heart before his vision went blurry and he then fell asleep.

As for Tsuna? After the whole lust from inside of him was all gone, he was of course, back to his timid self again. However, he wasn't embarrassed of being shirtless with his Rain Guardian. Just like Yamamoto, he tugged in his boxer and properly set his pants. As for his ripped shirt? Well, he thought that his family wouldn't come home till the week ended, so there's no need to clean it all up.

Tsuna then looked at the tired Yamamoto's face beside him, with the baseball jock was holding him closely with his hug, and he couldn't help but to wonder...

'I wonder if Yamamoto will be angry if he knows that this is all just a game...? That it was all Reborn's challenge for me to get laid?' pondered the Vongola Decimo in his mind, still looking at the sleeping raven beside him.

Wait a minute...

Tsuna did not just say that! He couldn't really possibly say that it was all just a game, right? He couldn't have used Yamamoto and had sex with him only to win Reborn's challenge, could he? He must have done it because he had some feelings for the baseball lover!

But... Come to think of it...

Never once did Tsuna say that he _loved _Yamamoto or called him with his first name, Takeshi.

Does that mean...

He's still in love with the so-called Namimori Middle School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko? And, Yamamoto Takeshi was nothing more than a tool that Tsuna used to beat the 24 hour sex challenge? Was there no meaning of it? Was it all just a joke? He did that only to relinquish his raging teenage hormones?

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow, that was long! Now, you know why I split this into two parts!

Well, be honest with me, who's wetting their panties, nosebleeding or drooling? Huh? Me? No, I'm not! *denial denial* Alright! You got me! I admit I reached my **fangasm!**

Oh, like I mentioned before, August 27th is 8027 Day! So, let's spread more and more love for 8027 pairing! Come on! They certainly need more love from us fans! I really hope this story can move you to like or write a story about 8027!

Oh, don't forget to tell me about this chapter, yeah? Is it good? Sucks? Is the lemony scene weird? Do tell!

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever – 8027forever

p.s.

**Stay tune for the next chapter!** Yamamoto teaches Tsuna how to be 'good' at sex! Or is it Tsuna who begs for Yamamoto to teach him? **What?** **Tsuna wants to deep-throat Yamamoto?** Really? And **what will be happened when Yamamoto finds out that it's all just a game?**


	5. Gokudera's Scheme!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**You Really Are No Good Tsuna! ─ Chapter 5**

'**Gokudera's Scheme?!'**

Wrong.

Something was definitely wrong.

He might still be sleeping on Tsuna's bed, but it really felt as though something that's so wickedly wrong was happening to him right now.

At least, it really felt like something was wrong. Or was it not? Well, his finely attuned senses told him that it was not a threat or something which was threatening his life or his lover's life. Yeah, as much as it felt so much wrong, Yamamoto couldn't feel any danger at all. So, all in all, it was not really that important, right?

But still, even though he was still closing his eyes and partly awake from his slumber, the baseball jock could feel the wrong and uneasy feeling surrounding him like a tight clamshell. Yamamoto shifted his body slightly by a bit, trying to get more comfortable on the bed, with a light, slight frown settling on his features. He could feel like his whole body was on fire, as if he was in so much heat, and his heartbeat? It was slightly accelerated but not at the point that's suffocating him or galloping like a horse race.

Then, what was happening to him that made him felt all so wrong?

Now wait just a minute... Just when Yamamoto moved his body slightly on top of the bed, he noticed that there was no blanket on him. One thing for sure, the fuzzy light green blanket, which was property of Tsuna, was supposed to be on top of him, covering him and warming his body from the cold night. Although, he could also cuddle with his lover to maintain his warm, Takeshi was using the blanket because he didn't want to be overly clingy on Tsuna.

Yamamoto wondered something though. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed shut and tried to go back to his deep slumber, this wrong feeling that was kept bugging on him would turn into some kind of pleasant and fictional dream? Would it? Well, if it would, then maybe it would be nice. Or not. At the very least, it would make things less complicated now, wouldn't it?

And there he could feel it...

A slight but also soft and gentle feeling was coursing on his skin. It was very subtle, almost like a soft voiceless whisper or like a delicate touch on his skin. He knew it. He knew that someone was touching him, silently and gently appreciating his body or rather worshipping his body in a very intimate way.

Who was responsible for that, then?

He could think of only one thing. Using his barely-waking up and still-addled brain, Yamamoto was trying so hard to guess who the one responsible on such act was. It's highly possible that it was the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto surely felt so awkward having been touched and adored like this by his secret lover. That's why he could feel a slight and faint blush was resurfacing on his tan cheeks.

'Ts-Ts-Tsuna? Is he... f-f-feeling me up...?' Yamamoto wondered slightly on his mind, a little bit embarrassed by the fact that the young Vongola boss was groping his body like that. Also, he was still closing his hazel eyes shut as he tried to enjoy such tickling feelings on his skin.

He was pretty much confused when he felt that the brunette was gently caressing his body like this. He could feel small fingers were sneaking down under his ruffled and messily creased shirt from the bottom of it, silently and sneakily caressing his toned abs, moving gently from each hard packs one by one, appreciating it with a silent touch.

After that, the small fingers were all trailing up to his firm chest. The fingers were like dancing from his muscled abs up to his pectoral muscles, gently moving circularly and appreciatively on his hardened naked pecs, completely feeling him up thoroughly with a romantic gesture.

Just when the small hot fingers were rubbing on his chest slowly, Yamamoto could feel the urge to whimper out a lustful and needy moan. Yet, he was able to hold it. The baseball jock decided to try his best to ignore the sinful fingers as he tried to go back to sleep once more. But, it's rather uneventful for Yamamoto because the fingers just got even kinkier then before.

After a moment of caressing Yamamoto's naked chest, the fingers were now moving slowly and dangerously near the baseball jock's hardened nub. Then, with a gentle move, the fingers were now playing and rubbing slowly, teasing Yamamoto's nipple in a playful but also silent way. The fingers were encircling on Takeshi's rock hard nipple, slightly touching it with the tip of the fingers which was then made Yamamoto to slightly hiss out a breathless gasp very quietly, unnoticeable like a whisper.

'Ungghhh... Tsuna...' moaned the baseball jock in his clouded mind.

His breathing was now erratic. He felt like his whole veins were all being burnt in a deep fire. He could feel like he's about to explode due to the eliciting sensation on his nipple. The fingers weren't even stop there as Yamamoto could feel that his nipple was being pinched slightly and then being twisted circularly by the wicked fingers on his chest! It was, of course, sending unimaginable electric pressure down to his spine and it made him moaned out breathlessly.

But then, just when he thought that it was about to stop, another hand was feeling him up. This time, it's dead right on his bulging crotch! The moment he felt like his crotch was being touched, Yamamoto could feel intense electric waves were coursing in his now sensitized body.

Yet, Yamamoto couldn't do anything against this. His thoughts were all derailed and crashed as he felt the hand was slipping under the hem of his pants and tugging it down along with his black colored boxer carefully and silently! His body was as though he was paralyzed by the overbearing sensation and he couldn't move, not even when his boxer was being tugged down, revealing his almost full erect cock from its confinement or when he felt a small hand, smaller than his own, was enclosing and gripping gently around the shaft of his awakening arousal!

Before Yamamoto could process what was happening to him, suddenly, a familiarly low and husky voice was chirming near him,

"I know you're awake, _Takeshi_."

Wait a minute. Did Tsuna just call Yamamoto with his first name? But, Tsuna had never called Yamamoto with 'Takeshi' before! Could it be... Tsuna had finally decided to embrace Yamamoto's love? That's why he called Yamamoto with his first name?

But, feeling so startled after being called with his first name, the baseball jock couldn't reply anything to the said brunette.

"Hmm? You're still sleeping? Let's see how long you're able to hold it." said the Vongola Decimo with a dominative voice tone as he smirked out an evil impish grin on his handsome feature.

Knowing that Yamamoto didn't seem to have processed of what was happening to him yet, Tsuna decided to enlighten the baseball jock a little. The Decimo held Yamamoto's mouthwatering cock on its base, with his two hands, then he gave a simple and playful lick on the reddened head of the arousal, moving his slick tongue very slowly to tease and provoke the swordsman even more. This was rewarded by a loud pleasured hiss coming from the raven haired boy!

"Aarghh! Ts-Ts-Tsuna! N-n-not there!" protested the baseball jock in full blissful pleasure, which was also blown off his cover.

This was then replied by Tsuna,

"Not there? But I like watching you squirm, Takeshi. _Especially_ when I do this..." his voice was trailing off but Yamamoto surely could notice such mischievous voice tone was lingering on the Decimo's voice.

He didn't really need to wait that long though, since the Vongola Decimo decided to take it up to the next level! Slowly, seductively and surely, the Sky Guardian leaned his head forward, moving closer to Yamamoto's hardened cock until it was only separated by a single inch.

Feeling like he couldn't fight his carnal desire, Tsuna then engulfed his mouth directly on the baseball jock's hardened arousal, giving a velvety and also sinful heat on Takeshi's engorged member. But, since Yamamoto's size was too big for him, the brunette could only put a little inside of his mouth, probably a half part of the huge arousal. Nevertheless, the slick heat that Yamamoto felt on his cock was too unbearably good for him.

"Aaah! Ts-Ts-Tsuna!" whimpered the baseball ace in indescribable pleasure as he could feel his cock was vigorously sucked by the brunette.

Yamamoto's eyes snapped open in a quick movement as he felt a slick heat enveloping his arousal. He lifted his head a little to look at the brunette who was lying gently in between his legs. It was a mistake though because he unintentionally met on the Decimo's lustful gaze, the twin chocolate walnut eyes were all smoldering with intense passion and need, staring at him and locking his eye contact deeply, almost like a predator.

His pupils also widened as he stared at Tsuna who was slowly and deliberately going down on him, sliding more and more of Takeshi's thick and fat cock into his hot and tight mouth. Heck, the raven haired boy felt like his brain had possibly short-circuited because surely he was unable to think of anything but the glorious and magnificent sight before him. He couldn't even able to avert his sharp amber eyes from the mesmerizing yet also captivating gaze of the Vongola Decimo!

"Feels so good... Tsuna..." moaned the Rain Guardian appreciatively, enjoying the full blowjob from the brunette boy.

Having been praised like that, Tsuna then went and raised his head up, letting his whole mouth rubbing on Yamamoto's shaft, until he reached at the head. After that, the Decimo went back to lower his mouth again slowly but surely, along the erection's shaft, letting it rubbed tightly with his oral cavity and made it wet with his saliva.

Not only that, every time he reached at the head, Tsuna gave a small but strong suck on the now-sensitized head, so he could probably drink and savor all the pre-come that Takeshi's cock offered. The strong suck on the tip of his head made Yamamoto's mind went awry.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Yamamoto in total bliss, he then continued to shout, "Don't tease on the head like that─"not even be able to finish his sentence, again the baseball jock could feel the sudden shock on his cock.

Of course, Tsuna didn't even bother to listen to Yamamoto's pleading. In fact, on the contrary of what Yamamoto said to him, he intensified his sucking dead-right on the now-sensitized and glistening head! This made Yamamoto to groan throatily in pleasure from the cruel teasing,

"Fuuuuck! Tsuna! Stop teasing on that!" protested the raven haired boy, almost like a low growl, with his face expression was wincing up in slight pain and pleasure.

Due to the eliciting pleasure, Yamamoto couldn't do anything to stop himself from arching his back and slowly thrust his erection inside of Tsuna's mouth, making it rubbed with the tight hole even more. A choked groan in pleasure was also escaping from him because of the intense sucking. Yamamoto could also notice that his hands were trembling in a rather quick way. It was as though he didn't have any self control anymore due to the pleasure.

The brunette teen then grinned out roguishly and did it again, with his eyes never leaving the Rain Guardian's flushed and pleasured face. In fact, Tsuna seemed to love the salty and slightly bitter taste on his tongue. That's why, he decided to continue it again.

"You know, Takeshi. I really like your cock. It tastes a little bit salty and bitter but it's so tasty." explained the brunette boy to the baseball ace which was only rewarded by a slight choked groan from the baseball jock.

This time, Tsuna playfully swirled his slick tongue lustfully on the red swollen tip of Takeshi's raging boner, ravishing it sensually and letting the precome play on his slick tongue as he twirled and swirled it vigorously with circular movement. As for Yamamoto? He could only whimper and moan with the most pleasure thinkable to him. He let the Decimo to ravish his cock greedily and probably sucked all of his precome that was flowing from the slit. That was when he realized that the brunette was sliding his tongue up and down in between his manhood's slit!

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna! N-n-not that too! Aaaarrghh!" groaned the Rain Guardian in a lustful way.

The pleasure was just innumerable for him. Every time Tsuna used his tongue to orally fuck his slit, whether the Decimo was just pushing his tongue forward and backward inside of the slit or just sliding it up and down with his slick tongue, it never failed to bring so much pleasure to him.

"Not there? Well, how about we do something different now?" asked the Vongola Decimo to the squirming swordsman.

Tsuna then decided to do something different. As the Decimo made his way further down the shaft, he gave small chaste kisses with gentle sucks on the hard erection, as though he was worshipping the huge cock in front of him, which was then made Yamamoto to shamelessly moan in desperate pleasure.

Then, the brunette used his hand to give a light stroke on Takeshi's arousal up and down which made the precome to heavily drip again, making the head glistened and wet while Tsuna planted a deep suck near the base of the Rain Guardian's cock.

After that, Tsuna decided to do something different. Something that was out of the box than the lustful blowjob that he did. It was time for Yamamoto's balls now, wasn't it?

With his hand still working on the baseball jock engorged cock, the Decimo wandered lower and lower again as he planted little suck and kisses that made Takeshi flying in cloud nine. Just when Tsuna's mouth reached near Yamamoto's balls, he tried to suck one of the huge balls with his mouth gently and slowly, letting the fleeting warmth enveloping Yamamoto's further.

"Aaahh... Feels so good, Tsuna..." moaned Yamamoto in indescribable pleasure, which made Tsuna to smirk evilly due to the sensation.

Then, feeling kinkier, Tsuna then darted out his tongue to lick at the sac while his hand was squeezing tightly on Yamamoto's shaft. The moment Tsuna abused Yamamoto's balls and squeezed the rigid cock tightly, it made Yamamoto to whimper lustfully in total pleasure. After that, the Sky Guardian decided to suck the other sac gently with his mouth while his fingers that was currently squeezing at the shaft, was now teasing and pressing the tip of Yamamoto's erection, giving a gentle press on the sensitized head.

Knowing that he couldn't hold the sensation anymore, Tsuna decided to abandon his sac-licking and back to Yamamoto's cock again. He slowly used his tongue to lick the perineal line from between Takeshi's balls and worked his tongue upward, passing the throbbing veins from Yamamoto's engorging cock, forwarding to the shaft and finally reached the tip of the baseball jock's dick again.

"Fuck! Aaah... Ts-Ts-Tsuna..." panted the baseball jock in a pure bliss.

This time, Tsuna wondered slightly in his mind. Wasn't there a way to get in more? He thought and wondered about it for a minute, stubbornly ignoring how his hands wanted to creep down to his own prominent arousal and finally he came to the conclusion that he would simply have to ask the stunned baseball jock in order to get his answer.

He waited until he was sure that he had Yamamoto's full attention and that the other was coherent enough to understand him, then he asked,

"Takeshi? How can I get you all in to my mouth? I think it's possible, right? No matter how many times I try, I can only put about a half of your cock." said the Vongola Decimo calmly to the shocked baseball ace.

Now wait a minute. Did Tsuna just say it like that? Really? He wanted to deep-throat Yamamoto? Like really really deep-throat? Of course, such statement made the Rain Guardian to be oh-so-startled because of it!

Yamamoto could only stare in a dumbfounded state at the ravishing teen. He opened his mouth, gapping it widely, he closed it again, then blinked his hazel eyes inadvertently. It seemed Yamamoto couldn't really process what Tsuna had just asked to him. He whimpered and his thoughts were all becoming oh-so-hazy as the sentence kept repeating itself over and over again, gratuitously supplemented with several mental images of Tsuna's mouth sliding all the way down to the base of his cock with tears falling down from the Decimo's eyes due to his neglected gag reflex.

Seeing that the baseball jock didn't replying him back, Tsuna decided to ask it again.

"Well, Takeshi? How can I? I'd like to try that too, you know. I think it will feel so good." explained the brunette boy to the speechless teen.

It really seemed like Tsuna was a hundred percent sure to do so. It couldn't be helped then, could it? Besides, it's not like Yamamoto didn't want Tsuna to deep-throat him. Oh, he sure wanted it so badly. There were times when the baseball jock fantasized Tsuna sucking him and deep-throating him so deeply until it buried down to the hilt. Now that the free pass was granted, shouldn't he just take the offer?

The young jock took a deep breath, trying so hard to get his thoughts in order. But still, every time he thought about it, thinking the right way to explain Tsuna 'Deep-throat 101', the images kept coming back and hit him right at the back on his head. It really took him a considerable amount of his undying control to not stutter out such words. With a huge blush dusted on his tan cheeks, Yamamoto then said,

"Umm... Err... Y-y-you... You need to relax... umm... your th-th-throat." he paused for a moment, unsure of what he needed to say to the brunette. Heck, he didn't even sure how to relax his own throat! How could he tell Tsuna to relax his, then?

He looked away because he was damn embarrassed, then he continued, "Th-th-there's this thing called a gag reflex and depending on how strong your gag reflex is... you can adjust whether you want to go faster or slower..." stuttered the raven haired boy nervously.

Seeing that Tsuna was only nodding supportively and curiously, Yamamoto decided to continue again,

"You also can't breathe when my..." he paused for a while because he felt so utterly awkward when he was about to say 'his dick' to Tsuna, then after he blushed deeply even more, he corrected,

"Errr... I mean... wh-wh-when you're doing it... s-s-so you need to take a deep breath first before you do that..." he looked away again, feeling oh-so-embarrassed of what he had just said to his best friend. Of course, he was embarrassed as fuck! He had just tutored the brunette teen how to deep-throat his cock! God knows how dirty he felt right now!

Tsuna nodded once. With his eyes filled with unwavering determination, the brunette then said,

"Got it. Anything I need to know again?"

This made Yamamoto to be even more embarrassed than before. Heck, the brunette really damn absorbed everything like a fricking sponge! After scratching the back of his neck, a gesture that he would always do whenever he felt so utterly embarrassed, Yamamoto then added again,

"N-n-not really... J-j-just b-b-be careful... Ts-Ts-Tsuna... M-m-make sure you don't gag... And... err... keep your throat relaxed... or you could end up hurting y-y-yourself..."

And, finally, Tsuna decided to deep-throat Yamamoto.

With a gentle movement, the young Vongola boss put Yamamoto's cock back to his wet mouth and he decided to just go further down, enveloping the baseball jock's member as far as he could. After all, the brunette really determined to put all of his friend's cock inside of his throat!

With his lips still coaxing at Takeshi's shaft, Tsuna decided to work his mouth and pushed all the way down to make the huge and mouthwatering cock buried to the hilt inside of his mouth. He cautiously let Yamamoto's cock sliding further down to the inside of his mouth and when he felt like the tip had reached his throat, he gently relaxed his throat and muscle to avoid provoking his gag reflex. After that, he pushed his lover's cock inside of his mouth even further which was then rewarded by a throaty moan from the Rain Guardian.

"Aaaahh! Ts-Ts-Tsuna! S-s-so tight!" exclaimed the baseball jock in total pleasure when he felt a tight warmth was wrapping and enveloping his rigid cock.

As for Tsuna? He couldn't really reply anything to the baseball jock because his throat was all occupied by the huge dick. It was really like a weird feeling for him when he did that. It was like swallowing something over and over again but the thing was, he didn't swallow anything. Tsuna let the cock to be pushed down further down to his throat and for a moment, the brunette boy was so happy when he found out that he could take a half of Yamamoto's huge erection down to the inside of his mouth.

He relaxed his throat again and tried to relax all of his pharyngeal muscle, so that he could let Yamamoto's cock to be buried deep inside of his throat.

And, each time the Rain Guardian's manhood went further inside of his throat, the pleasure was just so amazing.

"F-f-fuck! Ts-Ts-Tsuna! It's so good!" groaned Yamamoto lustfully as the pleasure just kept doubling up.

The baseball jock then groaned again and threw his head back, exposing his neck clearly. After that, he arched his back and bucked up his hips, so that his cock could go deeper inside of the brunette's throat.

Not only that, Yamamoto was trying so hard to fight the urge to not just abruptly shove his cock all down inside of Tsuna's hot and velvety throat, thrusting it up and down rather vigorously. But, he knew that he couldn't. Although, he believed that the idea was very intriguing to just grasp some of the walnut locks on Tsuna's head and face-fucked him roughly till the smaller boy's throat went sore.

That's why, in order to avoid hurting his Decimo, Yamamoto forced his hands to clench the sheets beside him tightly that it even made his fingers to be hurt a little. He just couldn't help it. The intense heat that he felt from around his arousal was really driving him crazy. He felt like he was being drowned in the heat that was surrounding him crazily and he knew that he couldn't let this anymore. No, he couldn't take it anymore. Fuck, he needed to fuck Tsuna so badly or he would come in any seconds from now!

Yamamoto then released his hands that were clenching and grasping tightly on the bedspreads and then he moved it slowly and put it on atop of the head board located not far from his head.

As for Tsuna? His eyes continued to water from the strain of resisting and neglecting his gag reflex. Not only that, drop of tears were falling down on his cheeks, mingling with his own saliva that dripping down on Yamamoto's shaft and with the huge amount of bitter yet also tasty precome.

"Aaaarghh... Ts-Ts-Tsuna... M-m-more..." said the baseball jock wantonly to the brunette teen.

The ravishing teen then paused his movement for a while, only to swallow reflexively as he got his lover's arousal stuck halfway down his throat. Clearly and surely, Tsuna was not prepared for the lustful scream that followed it or the sudden hands that was clenching tightly on his hair, dominatingly forcing him down onto deep-throating the huge cock in front of him again.

For quite a sec, Tsuna was so ultimately surprised by the sudden grasp on his hair. It made him resisted the tan and calloused hands on top of his head because the brunette wanted to get free from the tight grasp. But then, after his mind finally worked, he understood what was going on and decided to let go all the stiffness, allowing his Rain Guardian to guide him and leading him deeply to swallow the cock.

"Just relax... Tsuna... Let me _face-fuck_ you..." ordered the baseball jock to the brunette boy, with a very dominative voice tone.

Surely, Tsuna heard it wrong, right? Could Yamamoto really want to face-fuck him? Oh, how he really wondered whether or not his Rain Guardian would have the urge to do so! Deep down, he kind of wanted to feel that way too!

As Yamamoto moved his hands to pull Tsuna's head closer, letting his cock buried deeply inside of the Decimo's mouth. Then, he pulled his dick out halfway before rammed it back to Tsuna's tight mouth, rubbing the slick tongue against the shaft. The moment when he face-fucked the brunette boy, it made Yamamoto to scream out loud.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You're so tight, Tsuna!" shouted the raven haired boy as he kept bucking his hips and rocking it forward to fuck Tsuna's mouth in a rather barbaric way.

After that, Yamamoto decided to step his rhythm a bit, taking away his breath and made him hiss out in pleasure. With his tight grip, the baseball jock moved Tsuna again, away from his cock, then he pushed his cock forward while he simultaneously pulled Tsuna's face closer, making his arousal to slide in and out from Tsuna's mouth frantically.

As for Tsuna? Being face-fucked like this, he could feel that his throat was beginning to feel weird, sort of like numb or like an overtaxed muscle, which made him he unconsciously swallowed the huge cock inside of his mouth even further. Suddenly, the brunette found his nose was pressed against Yamamoto's skin, with his lips closing around the base of the arousal, which was buried all the way inside of his wanton throat. The moment when Yamamoto plunge his erection completely inside of Tsuna's mouth made the raven haired jock to moan out loud.

"Fuck!" cursed the baseball jock in pleasure as he could feel the whole new tightness was coursing down on his member. How could he not, then? His cock was buried deeply down on Tsuna's mouth. Heck, it even made the Decimo's nose to be pressed tightly with his crotch!

After a moment of face-fucking Tsuna with his hardened erection, Yamamoto could finally feel something's different was urging on his chest. It was such a different feeling for him. He could feel waves of pleasure starting to vibrantly move inside his body, twisting and churning on the inside of his stomach and eliciting to his throat.

He knew it.

He knew the feeling. Yamamoto knew that in a moment, he would reach his climax, and the thought of feeling a near-climax moment made him fucked Tsuna's mouth harder than before, as he breathed out a sharp cry. He could feel all the pleasure coming from the tight heat and the rubbing of his arousal was doubling up and kept rising and rising as he almost reached out to climax.

"Fuck... Tsuna... I'm close... I'm so close... Tsuna... I think I'm going to..."

Just when he's about to reach his climax...

Suddenly...

Clearly out of the blue...

He snapped his eyes wide open.

Wait a minute? It was all just a _dream_?!

Unfortunately for him, it really _was _just a dream.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" complained Yamamoto to himself as he noticed the sticky liquid down in his pants.

As every teenager would be, Takeshi's hormone was identical to a roller coaster. It moved up and down making him feel moody but also horny. After all, his raging hormone was the one that made him had plenty of wet dreams.

He sat up from his bed and lifted up his hand to rub his bleary eyes trying to shake away his unrelenting sleepiness that kept creeping out in his head. He was still very sleepy after his stupid yet very erotic wet dream, so he decided to just lay down a little bit cuddling in his warm blanket. He noticed that he was kind of sticky in his pants but he didn't care. He was too sleepy and tired to even move.

'It's too bad though. I thought it was very rare and also out of character for Tsuna to do something like that. He even called me by my first name. Aww, well, I'm already happy with that.' wondered the baseball jock in his mind.

But, talking about Tsuna... Where's the brunette boy? Wasn't he supposed to be in bed with Yamamoto? Finally, Yamamoto could use his mind to think clearly. He then thought,

'Tsuna? Where did he go?' thought the baseball lover in his mind.

Knowing that the Decimo was not sleeping on the bed, Yamamoto quickly moved his eyes to glance around Tsuna's room.

After a moment of scanning around his room and adjusting his eyes with the sudden faint lights throughout his room, he could finally conclude that Tsuna was not on the room.

'Maybe he went outside for a while? Or to the kitchen?' pondered the Rain Guardian.

He sat up from the bed and decided to find for his missing lover. With a quick move, he glided from atop of the bed and went straight to the door. Feeling slightly anxious of Tsuna's whereabouts, he quickly opened the door, slid out from his room and decided to close it silently.

He then walked the corridor, swiftly passing the guest room at Sawada's house, then he began heading to the staircase. He intended to go to the kitchen first because he assumed that the brunette would be at that place. That's why, he headed to the staircase in order to go to the ground floor and check the kitchen.

After he walked down the staircase, he continued heading to the kitchen, secretly crossing his fingers, not wanting for Tsuna to leave him just like that after they made love. After a moment of walking, not far from the kitchen room, Yamamoto could hear someone was talking and having a small conversation with the other one. It made the baseball ace to be so unbearably happy. He paced his speed until he finally arrived at the kitchen and there he could hear it.

"I kn-know that, Reborn! Do you think I didn't realize that? I feel really guilty too, using him like that! I know that he didn't deserve it. B-b-but, what can I say? It's too late!"

That voice. Yamamoto was sure that Tsuna was talking with someone.

It was then replied again,

"It's never too late for an apology, Dame-Tsuna. I'm sure Yamamoto will forgive you for that. He's a good kid, you know."

This statement made Yamamoto to be so confused in so many levels.

'The kid and Tsuna are talking about me? Apology? But why?' he really lost in thoughts as he eavesdropped and listened to their talking.

Tsuna then retaliated,

"I know that, Reborn! But, what am I going to say? 'I'm sorry I used you for a sex challenge?' " he retorted sarcastically to the home tutor and he continued again, "It's not right for me to do so, I know it. I don't even love him the way he loves me, Reborn. And, it makes me feel so guilty! This is all because of your stupid challenge!"

It really struck like a lightning bolt for Yamamoto. He couldn't believe of what he had just heard from the Decimo!

'Ts-Ts-Tsuna...? H-h-he doesn't love me? Then... it was all just a lie?' wondered the baseball jock sadly in his mind, with his face suddenly turned to a sad frown.

Reborn was still firm on his argument, the Arcobaleno then said,

"You really are No-Good Tsuna, aren't you? I've never said that you should get laid. I specifically said that you should '_do it_'. And, I meant it by confessing your true feelings _first _before doing _that._ But, it seems you're just to Dame to realize my intention, don't you? Scratch that. You can't even realize your own feelings." Reborn sneered to the protesting brunette.

This was then replied by Tsuna,

"Stop telling me of who I love and who I don't love! I don't think I love Yamamoto like you think I do. Because, the truth is, I really don't. The person that I _like_ is Kyoko-chan!"

Reborn smirked wryly and said,

"Pfft. Even after all this, you can't say the word _love_ instead of _like_? Seriously Dame-Tsuna, who do you think you're fooling but yourself?"

But before they continued the argument even further, Yamamoto decided to step in. With his heart was so broken that it even made him having a difficulty in breathing, Takeshi was still able to put up a fake smile. The baseball jock then said,

"H-h-hey... Tsuna? I think pops needs me to help him at the shop! So, can I go home now?" he stuttered it miserably because he was trying so hard to hide his breaking voice.

Seeing that Yamamoto was standing and smiling in front of him, Tsuna was kind of a little bit startled because of it. The Decimo then replied,

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto...? S-s-sure... T-t-take care, right?" said the brunette boy in a panicked way to the leaving teen.

After that, Yamamoto replied again,

"O-o-okay... I love you." said the baseball jock to his best friend, wishing that Tsuna would answer it with his sincerest feeling.

But Tsuna's answer was only,

"Yeah." the boy also nodded too to state his gesture.

Nevertheless, Yamamoto was utterly sad, knowing that Tsuna didn't even bother to reply it with 'I love you too' or something like that. But, there's nothing that Yamamoto could do, right? He couldn't force his feelings to Tsuna. If Tsuna didn't love him back, he would just have to suck it all up. Besides, he already knew that it wouldn't end that good anyway. Still, he was so disappointed. How could he not? Just before, he was extremely happy because he thought that Tsuna reciprocated his feelings. But now? He could only sigh poignantly. At the very least, he could still be his best friend, right?

Turning his body back, making his back faced at Tsuna's face, Yamamoto then said,

"Say, do you know what day it is?" asked the raven haired boy to the startled teen.

Tsuna then replied with a questioning look,

"Eh? I-I-I don't know, Yamamoto. What is it about?" asked Tsuna back.

But, Yamamoto replied it with a shook,

"No. Nothing's special. Goodbye, Tsuna." as much as Yamamoto tried to hide it, he couldn't cover his sad voice tone completely. That's why, Tsuna could sense some sadness emanating from the leaving baseball jock. Still, the Decimo didn't really do anything about it.

After Yamamoto took his leave, Reborn then said, with a slightly raised voice tone, completely out of the blue,

"Could you really be more Dame than this, Tsuna? Today is April 24." The cursed Arcobaleno stated matter-of-factly.

This made Tsuna to be slightly confused, he then asked back,

"A-A-April 24? What's wrong with─" he paused for a moment when a sudden memory struck him swiftly and out of the blue.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed slightly as he then added again, "April 24 is Yamamoto's birthday... to think that I said it like that to him... Reborn... I suck."

So that's why Yamamoto asked about what day was today. He wanted to know whether Tsuna remembered his birthday or not. At the very least, if Tsuna didn't love him back, Yamamoto wanted to be a best friend with Tsuna, but what kind of best friend that didn't remember his friends' birthday?

Clearly, Yamamoto felt so utterly disappointed at Tsuna. Heck, it even made him wonder whether Tsuna considered him as a friend or not! Poor Yamamoto. He really didn't deserve any of this. He deserved Tsuna's love! He'd been waiting for Tsuna to realize his feelings for so long! It's too bad that the Decimo hadn't noticed his feelings yet!

But then, smirking evilly as if he had just thought a very bad idea, Reborn then decided to reply,

"Hmm," he hummed a little as if showing a gesture that he was thinking out loud, then he continued,

"I wonder what Gokudera's been up to? He's been so busy lately. Maybe he's planning to give a surprise birthday party for Yamamoto?"

This statement made Tsuna to be taken aback a little, the brunette then replied,

"N-n-no way... G-G-Gokudera-kun doesn't love Yamamoto that much, Reborn."

Looking that Tsuna was trembling in fears, it really made the sadistic home tutor to smirk his evil grin even more. Probably, the skilled hitman was brewing something so evil on his mind!

"Pfft, are you sure, Dame-Tsuna? Did you see how Gokudera look at Yamamoto's face?" asked the cursed Arcobaleno sarcastically to the brunette.

Slightly whimpering in fears, Tsuna then replied his tutor,

"N-n-no way... Even if Gokudera-kun likes Yamamoto... It still doesn't have anything to do with me... I... I... I still like Kyoko-chan..."

Looking at Tsuna's panicked expression, Reborn then decided to launch his best shot. He was determined to make the Decimo to admit his truest feelings!

"You know, Tsuna? You don't really know what you've got until it's gone."

And, it was all clear for Tsuna now. The reason that made him whimpered in so much fear... It was because he's afraid of losing Yamamoto... What would be happen to him now? Would he lose Yamamoto to his self-proclaimed right-hand man?

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh no! A hint for 8059?! **NOT A CHANCE!**

**Don't you just hate 8059 pairing? I know I do.** I mean, I really can NOT see any chemistry in between them AT ALL. I think everyone with a right logic and common sense will dislike it too. And having to see that 8059 pairing is oh-so-famous that it clearly bested 8027 pairing? Sigh. It's like common sense has been thrown out to the outer space.

**The 100th reviewer will get a one-shot fic of their favorite KHR yaoi pairing and favorite kink specially written by me! Just don't request 8059 pairing please. I loathe it so much.**

Sincerely,

8027forever

* * *

Preview

After helping out his pops and practicing his sword skills, Yamamoto walked wearily to his room. It was already around 11 PM when he's walking to his room. He opened his door and there he could see him.

Tsuna was lying on top of his bed, with a huge red ribbon wrapped tightly on the Decimo's collar. Not far from him, there was a simple card with handwriting.

**To: Yamamoto Takeshi**

**From: 8027forever **

But, it's not the card that caught the Rain Guardian off guard. It's not the fact that Tsuna was lying on his bed at this late night or the fact that Tsuna looked like a birthday gift for him.

The one that caught his attention was...

The fact that Tsuna was lying on top of his bed while the brunette boy was stark naked, with his skin flushed red and a fully aroused member. Not only that, Yamamoto could see a prostate vibrator was shoved in deeply onto Tsuna's tight hole and it was probably the one that made Tsuna's aroused as fuck.

Tsuna's face was flushed red, looking oh-so-erotic, saliva was falling down to his chin making a perfect trail to the curve of his jaw due to the exact pleasure, his eyes were also half-lidded due to the increased vibrating pleasure on his prostate, tears were also falling down to both of his cheeks, but it wasn't sad tears, it was excited tears because he couldn't handle the teasing. Not only that, Tsuna was also panting so heavily.

Feeling so aroused, Tsuna could only say one thing...

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto... T-t-touch me..."


	6. Why the Rain Looks So Sad?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi 8027** (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**You Really Are No Good Tsuna! ─ Chapter 6**

'**Why the Rain Looks So Sad?'**

Fears.

Intense fears were lunging deeply on his chest, grasping it tightly and clenching his heart, unrelenting to let it go with that cruel touch. As sudden as it surfaced, guilt was then lingering on his mind, silently yet aggressively pushing his boundaries as it progressed to the inexorable ordeal. Had he finally reached the end of his road? Could this be the part where he should take his bow and lowered down the curtains?

'I d-don't know what I've got till it's g-gone…?' the brunette cringed in fear after hearing what Reborn had said.

Tsuna was very scared. The fear of losing someone's important to him was just too much for him to bear. It was almost excruciating, rendering him to be speechless with that gashing feeling in his chest. It was like slow motion when he realized that, sinking away from the reality as his relentless fears brought him down to his knee, breaking him apart way beyond the point of being mended.

'If what Reborn said was true… Ya-Yamamoto… and G-Gokudera-kun… N-no… N-n-no way…' he stuttered in regret as his eliciting fears kept exploiting him with the fear of being left alone.

That was the moment he knew…

He didn't want to lose Yamamoto. He didn't want the very kind person who would always be there for him whether he's feeling happy, sad, or down to go out of his reach. No, he didn't want it. Not to Gokudera, to anyone or even anything.

'B-but… I like Kyoko-chan… don't I?' Tsuna's thought was full with doubts. His eyes were closed shut, afraid of embracing the truth.

Thus, it was all rather confusing to him. He knew he liked Sasagawa, at least he thought it that way. No, he believed it that way. Before he knew Yamamoto, all those times he would just think about that Namimori idol. All the time he would usually only dream about marrying her and it was already the best damn thing that he could think of.

But everything changed when he met Yamamoto Takeshi for the first time...

'B-but Yamamoto is… but if I lose Yamamoto… I will be… I'll be…' his thoughts were derailed, crushing against each of his passionate thoughts, making him feel perplexed, unsure of what to think anymore.

He knew how the baseball idiot would always smile all so gently to him. Sometimes Yamamoto tend to laugh so hard he could have hurt his stomach as he threw back his head, just like a little kid. All the things that the baseball ace did would always make Tsuna smile, sometimes sheepishly, sometimes in relief. He felt relief to have a very good friend like Yamamoto.

'What is this feeling…? What do I do if I lose Yamamoto…?' he paused, his eyes closed and he put all his hands wide on his temples, cold sweat was running down his forehead, utterly feeling uneasy and worried about it.

'If I lose Yamamoto… I will be… I'll be…' he still wondered in his mind, clenching his jaw to shake away the upcoming fear that was about to burst out from his chest.

That was when he heard a sudden reply of his thoughts from his home tutor,

"Crushed," Reborn looked at Tsuna as if he read what the boy was thinking the whole time. His onyx eyes were unreadable, keen but there's also quite sympathy on that sight.

It, of course, made Tsuna to be quite surprised and be taken aback a lot. The Decimo finally snapped open his eyes and locked his gaze to the skilled hitman, his chestnut eyes were anxious and unsure of what to do, then Reborn decided to continue again,

"What else do you do when the one who means the most to you is gone, other than that?" Reborn stated his answer sharply, making the pair of brown eyes in front of him widened in fears.

And the final judgment had finally come. All these glittering imaginations, dreams that he experienced back there was pounded rather cruelly, completely ripping his heart out with that sudden touch called regret.

"G-g-gone…? Yamamoto… is gone…?" he replied unintentionally as his mind was letting it all out to chase his fears.

That was when Tsuna noticed a sudden image of watching Yamamoto's back walking away from him, slowly but surely, leaving him alone in his menacing darkness. He imagined how he counted the steps that Yamamoto took as he left him all alone in his dark alley, letting the light of his life out of his heart.

But was it all too late for him now? If it's too late, then could he bear it watching Yamamoto to be all happy with Gokudera? Could he be that strong to endure watching the one person who means the most to him happy with someone else?

"No… No way… Ya-Yamamoto…Don't… Please, don't do that to me…" his eyes were trailing off when he imagined watching Yamamoto's back walking away from him along with the warmth smile that the baseball jock usually gave to him.

He noticed that couldn't. No, he wouldn't be able to, even if he wanted to do it like that. And the moment when he noticed the real pain, hurting his chest like that, completely suffocating him from breathing and rendering him helpless with that pain…

That was when he noticed a single tear was falling down from the edge of his brown eye, down to his cheek…

It was rather slow but gradually, his vision started to get blurry, his brown eyes were glazing with tears as another teardrop fell down to his cheek yet again.

"I really am No-Good Tsuna, aren't I? All that I can do is just hurting someone who cares for me… Some friend I am… I even forgot his birthday... God, why am I really that No-Good… Now Yamamoto must have been really hurt because of me…" Tsuna was still crying his eyes off, beads of tears were streaming down his abused eyes, constantly blaming himself of what he had done just now.

Reborn was only standing silent not far from the brunette. Half of his face was covered by his black fedora, masking his expression thoroughly. All that could be seen from him was his frowning lips, as if the cursed Arcobaleno was rather sad and helpless of all the current situations.

Thus, Tsuna continued to blame himself and did his self-loathing.

"No wonder Yamamoto decided to leave me... I'm that No-Good… He must have hated me by now. I hurt him… God, I didn't mean to do it but I hurt him…" Tsuna stated that in between his sobbing, he put both of his hands on his eyes, covering and wiping the upcoming tears from that abused eyes.

"Sorry, Yamamoto… I'm so sorry about it… I didn't… If only I wasn't this Dame… I wouldn't have done…" he kept blaming himself because his guilt was getting stronger and bested him that easily.

The boy was still crying all sad. But this time, it's different. It's because a certain skilled home tutor just couldn't take it anymore.

Reborn then said,

"Hhh," he sighed in exasperation, "Can you really be that Dame, Tsuna?" he asked the brunette inquisitively, tilting his body using his small ankle and faced the boy closely.

"Yamamoto isn't here. If you really want his apology, then go after him instead of moping and whining like this, Dame-Tsuna."

Then, the brunette moved his hands to wipe off his tears for a while, adjusting his breathing, so that he could reply what the baby said to him. After that, Tsuna could only flinch and replied,

"B-but Reborn… I… Yamamoto… Wh-what if Yamamoto doesn't want to – " not even be able to finish his sentence, Reborn decided to cut the sentence and said,

"Go," he worded it almost like an order, "Chase him, Tsuna. If he's that important to you, then don't let him get away." The Arcobaleno paused for a while, calculating a little and continued, "Or maybe he's not really that important to you? Maybe he's better off with Gokudera after all."

It was like a sudden crash on his face. What Reborn said was true and that what made the brunette cringed his face expression, feeling hurt of what the hitman just said to him. Just like the Dame he was, Tsuna was back to his pessimistic mode.

"Y-you're… right…" he paused, his face darkened, hurt was hovering in his face expression, making him looked terribly sad, "M-maybe… Gokudera-kun will treat Yamamoto better than I do…"

As for Reborn? He couldn't take it anymore. He changed his pet chameleon, Leon, to… a green hammer with a '10 t' sign on it back… then…

"No-Good Tsuna!" he swung the hammer right to hit the brunette's on the back of his head, almost making the Decimo to fly right across his room to the closest neighborhood. Instead, he was just limb down to the floor, with a huge bump on the back of his head.

"Yup!" Reborn smiled, "Critical hit! How nice!" the cursed Arcobaleno rejoiced, sounded all so happy after he saw his student fell down to the floor with his face hitting the floor first.

Critical hit? More like, one hit kill?

Tsuna woke up, rubbed his bump for a while and winced his face in pain,

"Reborn! It hurts! What did you do that for?!" he asked, still rubbing the throbbing pain on the back of his head. Judging from the huge bump, it seemed pretty hurt for the brunette.

Reborn replied,

"Horses need to be whipped so that they can walk fast." he smirked his favorite grin as he said that.

The brunette retaliated,

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a horse!" he protested of the cruel abuse that he got from his tutor, yet again.

But the skilled home tutor only smiled so evilly and said,

"Which is why I used a hammer and not a whip." Reborn jumped and after they both were on the same level, face to face, Reborn then continued to say,

"If you really love someone, you don't just give up that easily, Tsuna. No matter how Dame you are. Everyone deserves love and to be loved. That's why I told you to chase him." he fixed his fedora a while and continued,

"If you give up on love, then love will give up on you too. Now, you don't want that to be happened, now do you?"

It somehow touched the brunette's feeling. Deep down, Tsuna knew that what Reborn said was true.

"B-b-but… don't I love Kyoko-chan?" he asked, unsure of what his current feelings.

The Arcobaleno only smirked and replied confidently,

"Oh please," Reborn rolled his eyes, "That again? Remember not long ago you _begged_ to suck on Yamamoto's hard arousal?" the Arcobaleno smiled knowingly,

"The cards are all up, Dame-Tsuna," he paused for a while, "Face it. You're gay."

This made Tsuna gapped wide open as Reborn continued,

"Period. Why don't you admit it? You're so gay and a promiscuous one too."

Gay? Please, his man pride wouldn't admit that! Still, he couldn't neglect the fact now, could he? Well, he did beg for Yamamoto's cock, not long ago. Not to mention how he begged it like some kind of wanton, estrogen boosted slut who didn't even have any shame at all.

Oh man, Tsuna just so fucked up, literally and figuratively. And what's worse? He liked it all. He liked it when it got buried deeply to the hilt. Heck, he moaned so hard, probably almost waking up the entire neighborhood, when Yamamoto hit his spot! So much for a man pride?

Such statement made the brunette to gap wide open, he wanted to protest but seeing his sadistic home tutor was still gripping that green mallet oh-so-menacingly, Tsuna decided to keep quiet. He sure didn't want to die soon.

Seeing that Tsuna was all speechless, the cursed baby decided to add again,

"Don't you know?" Reborn raised his eyebrow a little, "I_f you love two people at the same time_, choose the second one."

Tsuna wondered and asked why the hitman put it that way.

"B-but… W-why is that?" the Decimo tilted his head, still unable to figure out why his tutor said it like that.

Reborn looked at him, his eyes were determined, filled with unwavering passion. He then said,

"Because, if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

It was very true and very wise of Reborn. As for Tsuna? After hearing what Reborn said to him, Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. It was all crystal clear now to him. At first, he thought that he really liked Sasagawa Kyoko but now all the cards were all up, he knew that it was merely just admiration.

"Besides, if you don't love him, then why were you crying, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn gave a rhetorical question, slightly smirking his face after knowing that he could finally convince his Dame student with his talk.

Convinced by Reborn, Tsuna knew that he probably really loved his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Y-y-you're right," Tsuna agreed, "I… I… probably… like… Yamamoto…" he wiped his tears as he stuttered his sentence, slightly feeling embarrassed of what he just said.

Now that Tsuna finally realized about his feelings, everything was now back to the square one again. The problem was still there.

"But Reborn… Yamamoto… He probably doesn't want to see me anymore…" Tsuna frowned, he could feel the sudden gloomy feelings again, and it made his heart clenched so badly.

Reborn smirked again as he took his position, ready to give another mind blowing hit to his protesting student with his green mallet,

"If you're going to moping and whining all pathetically again, how about I mop the floor with your face this time?" Reborn said, threatening the brunette if he ever dared to sulk and act all pessimistic again.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! I'll go see Yamamoto now," Tsuna said, he got up from his seat and said, "I don't know what he's going to say but I'm going to tell him that I love him. Hopefully, he won't be mad at me anymore." the Decimo gave his sheepish smile, his eyes were determined and ready.

He headed out from his kitchen and decided to go after the leaving baseball jock. Just when he's about to leave the room, the Decimo paused right at the doorstep. He then said,

"Reborn," Tsuna paused, calling the baby with a sincere voice tone as he turned his head back to face his home tutor,

"Thank you."

* * *

After saying his gratitude, the brunette decided to take his leave. He walked and headed outside as he passed his foyer. He grabbed his outdoor shoes, put it swiftly on his toes and opened the front door with a single tuck. That was when he noticed that it was all raining outside.

Looking that it was slightly drizzling lightly outside, he grabbed a blue colored umbrella that was placed on top of the drawer, then he headed outside, using the umbrella as a cover, to avoid getting him wet.

And there Tsuna was, running quickly towards the street, heading to Yamamoto's residence. Supposedly, the sportsman couldn't get that far, could he?

After walking for a while, he finally saw a person was walking down the street too, probably heading the same direction that he was too. That person was wearing a black jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was gray, almost like a color of silver and he brought a black umbrella, covering him from the drizzling rain. Looking at the back of him, the person actually looked very similar to Tsuna. That was when Tsuna caught up to him and said,

"G-G-Gokudera-kun? Is that you?"

Of course, the person was all familiar to Tsuna. It was his Storm Guardian!

Hearing his boss' voice, the silverette then turned on his heels and looked at Tsuna's face. Slightly taken aback by the fact that he could meet his boss here.

"T-T-Tenth? Wh-what are you doing – ," the Italian boy paused, realizing his question was rather inappropriate, and he then continued, "It's… It's all raining, Tenth! You could catch a cold if you're walking in these rains! Y-y-you really should go home and rest!"

But Tsuna didn't really bother what his self-proclaimed right hand man said, in fact, the brunette decided to reply with a question,

"G-G-Gokudera-kun… Are you… going to Yamamoto's house?" Tsuna asked the bomber, his eyes were glazing and hopeful. He really wished that his friend wasn't heading to Yamamoto's house. He didn't want to see it that way.

Gokudera replied,

"G-g-going to that baseball idiot's house? N-n-no! Not at all, Tenth! Wh-why would I go to his house? I-I-I h-have nothing to do with him!" he stuttered as a slight faint blush was hovering on his face. Seriously, did Gokudera just stutter? Did that mean he was lying to Tsuna?

On the contrary of what the bomber would think, Tsuna clenched his knuckles to convert his pain and replied,

"N-no!" he protested which made the taller boy to be startled, "Y-y-you c-can't go to Yamamoto's house!" his voice was slightly breaking, but it was full with orders.

The bomber got shocked by the sudden act of his boss and replied,

"N-n-no, T-T-Tenth! I-I… I'm not going to his house! B-b-believe me!"

Tsuna flinched, he couldn't take any more of this. He had to convince Gokudera to not touch his Yamamoto!

"I really mean it, Gokudera-kun! Y-you can't! Please! I'm begging you, Gokudera-kun! D-d-don't do that to me! Don't take Yamamoto away from me!" Tsuna begged, his eyes were started to get bleary again, covered by the sudden tears that were about to be developed in moments.

As for Gokudera? His face suddenly changed into a serious one. He walked closer to his boss and then he looked at Tsuna closely, just when he's standing quite close with the brunette.

"Took you long enough to realize that, Tenth." Gokudera stared deeply to the brown eyes in front of him, somehow hurt was hovering on the bomber's eyes.

He then continued to reply,

"I always know that it will end this way," he paused, his expression was unreadable, "That one day, Tenth will say something like this."

Tsuna was confused. He didn't know what the bomber was talking about.

"Ever since I looked at the way you stared at that baseball idiot intently and how you always smiles all so happily whenever he is around. I know that one day this will come and hit me right at my face." He paused for a while, calculating the brunette's expression as he then continued,

"But I didn't know that it would be this hurt. God, I never thought that it would be this hurt to hear you say those words. To hear that you need that baseball idiot more than you need me."

This made Tsuna to be confused, he looked at the pale green eyes in front of him, and he could now see so much hurt emanating from those emerald orbs.

"Gokudera-kun…? I don't understand… What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked, unsure of what his friend said to him.

That was when he noticed that Gokudera gently put his index finger in front of his lips, giving a gentle touch on his soft lips with his finger.

"I like you, Tenth. More than I should have ever been." He paused again, moving his finger to trace the soft lips that Tsuna had, "I thought that it was just a simple admiration. But, it turned out that it was more than that."

Tsuna eyes widened in shock when he heard his friend's confession. It was like a low blow to him. He didn't know that Gokudera would feel this way about him!

"G-G-Gokudera-kun… likes me…?"

The bomber only smiled a sad smile to the brunette as he then said,

"Don't worry, Tenth. I'm going to be fair. I will stay back and watch you all happy with that baseball idiot. Even so it hurts so much for me to say it, but if you're happy with him, then I'm happy too."

Gokudera moved his face closer to the brunette,

"At the very least, forgive me for my selfishness."

It was like a sudden jolt to him. Tsuna didn't even cope with it as first. All that he could know was that his lips were suddenly pressed gently with a strange, new one. Gokudera just kissed him. It was like a new sensation to him.

The kiss was chaste, but there's also a glimpse of hurt and longing. It was a type of kiss that would only be given by someone who was pretty much broken hearted like Gokudera, as if it's a goodbye kiss from him. Tsuna was only frozen like a statue, letting the bomber to control the kiss.

After that sudden kiss, Gokudera parted his lips away from the shocked brunette. He looked at Tsuna's blushing face, then he moved his hand and placed it gently to the back of Tsuna's head and said,

"Thank you, Tenth. Although I know that I can't have you, I will treasure that kiss." he smiled a rather sad smile yet again, as he turned on his heel and walked away from the brunette.

After Gokudera left him alone in the rain, Tsuna was still frozen. He couldn't really cope up all the situation. Heck, he didn't know that the silverette actually had a feeling with him. But the thought of it could wait... because, not long after Gokudera left him, the brunette was suddenly startled by a pat on his shoulder.

Feeling surprised by it, Tsuna turned a 180 degree turn and looked at the figure behind him. That was when he noticed, Yamamoto Takeshi was standing all tall behind him!

"Tsuna…?" Yamamoto called, his face was sad and rather shocked, as if he just saw the most terrible thing ever in his whole life.

Tsuna was very surprised! He didn't realize that Yamamoto would be standing behind him like this! Did the baseball jock watch the whole scene? How Tsuna wished that Yamamoto didn't! It would be such a huge misunderstanding!

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto?" Tsuna gaped again, "I didn't know you were there… I… I was actually looking for you…"

Yamamoto replied back,

"Tsuna… You and Gokudera…?"

Tsuna panicked. Just when he wished that Yamamoto didn't see the whole kissing scene, it turned out the baseball jock witnessed it all!

"N-n-no… y-you got it all wrong… Ya-Yamamoto… I… I am not…" not even be able to finish his excuse, Yamamoto decided to cut him again,

"It's okay, Tsuna. I believe… you." Yamamoto said, his face looked terribly sad and his voice was started to break. He didn't know how long he could cope up with his poker face any longer.

He walked pass Tsuna and just when he's walking beside the brunette, he added again,

"I believe… you will be happier with _him_." Yamamoto referred Gokudera.

That's when Tsuna's heart just stopped beating for a sec. It was like a sudden pain to him, suffocating him harshly. Unintentionally, the brunette replied,

"Why…?" Tsuna asked, his voice was breaking due to the sudden pain in his heart,

"Why didn't you fight it, Yamamoto? If you really loved me, you would have fought for me and not just giving up like that…"

Tsuna continued to say, ignoring the eliciting pain on his chest,

"Maybe you don't really love me…? Maybe it's just some kind of a stupid crush? To think that you really love me… God… What was I thinking…"

Hearing what the brunette just said to him, Yamamoto flinched, he turned back, facing the brunette and shouted,

"Well, think about my feelings too, Tsuna!" he looked sharply to his best friend and continued, "You think I want to just leave you like that?! You think that I don't love you?" his face was serious, a mix between hurt and slight anger.

Yamamoto's hands were shaking, unable to control his overall composure anymore. His heart was crumbling down, apart, into something that was not even recognizable anymore as more tears started to fall down, making the obvious trace on his cheek.

"Then, you're wrong! I love you, Tsuna! I really love you! Why can't you see that? Do you know how hurtful that is to know that you love Gokudera instead of me?! Why can't you love me, Tsuna! Why?!"

That's when Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto was crying… It was the first time he ever saw Yamamoto looking so hurt and sad like that.

As for Yamamoto?

What else must he say when tears were streaming down his face in front of the one he truly loved?

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

**Yamamoto! No! Tsuna! No! Don't say it like that! Why the hell did I make this chapter to be this sad?! Maybe it's because I'm still feeling depressed knowing that KHR is finally ended… God, I miss that manga so much… I miss some 8027 moments that a desperate fan like me can see it through the manga. Well, my passion in writing 8027 will not go away even so KHR's ended. I hope the love for KHR fanfictions will still be there!**

**If you are a big fan of 8027 and believe that many fans should give more love to YamaTsuna pairing, please do follow my 8027 community, 'Takeshi and His Tuna – 8027'! You can look at it in my profile. Let's join force to spread more and more love for 8027 pairing!**

**Reviews make me happy. Even if you don't know what to say, if you say that you like my story and you're looking forward for it, it makes me, as the author, happy and will raise my mood to write and continue the story.**

**Sincerely,**

**8027forever**


	7. I Kissed Him but then I Ran Away?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto / Tsuna)** pairing, as in **male x male loves** **each other or doing sex together.** Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

**Beta-ed by KHFFMEE-8027.** Thanks again for that!

* * *

**You Really Are No Good Tsuna! ─ Chapter 7**

**'I Kissed Him but then I Ran Away?'**

Pain. A sharp, stabbing, cruel pain and lingering hurt was the only thing that the young Decimo saw or even read from his Rain Guardian's crushed expression. Severely and untimely different than what the usual happy-go-lucky smile that Yamamoto Takeshi would always have whenever he's in a harsh situation. It was unbefitting of him. Nevertheless, even Yamamoto was only human.

The young sportsman might seem oblivious, naïve and sometimes idiotic but, deep down, he's the type that would always keep his emotions to himself. No matter how hurtful or painful that was, Yamamoto would lock it deeply inside of him, stored it so that nobody could notice it, then throw the key away in order to keep it all in. He never wanted to let his pain be shown to other people, thinking that it would only bring trouble to other people. Still, there's only so much that he could take. And, Tsuna knew that Yamamoto was already on his limit.

'Ya-Yamamoto… is c-crying?' Tsuna cried silently in his thoughts. His mind was still shocked, unable to cope up. His face was hurt, feeling guilty to see his best friend looking incredibly sad like that. And, on top of that, he was pretty much the one to blame. At least he thought it that way.

'I… m-made him cry…' the young Decimo felt dejected as a sudden tears of remorse came clinging, embracing him with the darkest compunction possible, putting him on blame.

'B-but I never i-intended t-to hurt y-you… Ya-Yamamoto… S-sorry… I'm so v-very sorry…'

And there Tsuna could see. The raven haired boy was crying subtly, with a couple of tears tracing down his cheek. Yamamoto's voice was slightly breaking, making it sounded even more poignant when he's saying his confession, with tears streaming down his face and pain lingering in his voice.

His heart clenched, controlled by the inextinguishable anguish that came to hit him straight in his face, suffocating him completely 'til even taking a single gasp of breath could really hurt him. The Rain Guardian was shaking terribly, shivering by his pain, scared to even breathe.

'Ahh,' Tsuna came to a realization, 'This isn't right…' he paused, his breathing became slightly erratic.

'I can't just watch Yamamoto acting all sad like this. There must be something that I can do. Something that even a Dame person like me can do. Something that can snap Yamamoto back from all his sadness…' the young Decimo debated in his mind, trying to find the right way to make Yamamoto stop being entangled by his aching pain.

'B-but what c-can I do? What is there left for me to do, if everything that I do will always be messed up and hurting the one that I really care about? The one that I really love…?' Tsuna was lost in thoughts.

He was unsure of what he should do. Deep inside his heart, he really wanted to help Yamamoto and just hold him tight to chase away all the baseball jock's pain. But he was also afraid that he would end up messing up again, hurting Yamamoto even more in the process as if it weren't enough already, because of the Dame self he really was.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto…" Tsuna beckoned, stuttering miserably in the process. Previously, he had warned himself to not stutter like this but still, it seemed that he failed perfectly at it, something that his Dame self was pretty good at, of course.

"A-a-are y-you… c-c-crying…?" he asked, still unable to control his involuntary stutters, a gesture that he would always do whenever he felt nervous.

Even though he was stuttering back then, he was actually able to catch Yamamoto's attention. Just when Yamamoto exchanged his contact with the smaller brunette, he decided to move his hand to wipe his tears off.

The last thing that he would want to happen was making Tsuna worried because of his unrequited feelings. He didn't want Tsuna to feel guilty about it if the brunette didn't love him back. And certainly, he didn't want this love problem to stand in between their friendship let alone ruining it.

Though his breathing was still fast-paced and hard, Takeshi decided to adjust it. He took a deep breath once, twice, maintaining his erratic breathing. He suppressed all the stinging in his chest that made his heart clench, trying to shake away his pain with all the strength that he had. Or at least with what's left inside of him.

To all Tsuna's surprise, Yamamoto answered,

"C-crying? N-no, Tsuna. I w-wasn't crying," Takeshi denied, giving a fake sad smile to prove his statement, "It must have been the rain. Y-you probably mistook it with it." Yamamoto ensured, giving his best lie to the brunette as he threw another sad smile to his best friend.

"Oh? If you're talking about my confession, j-just forget about that. I wasn't in my right mind when I said it..." Yamamoto said, giving a lie in order to make Tsuna feel okay about it.

But of course, Tsuna didn't believe him. He knew Yamamoto, long enough to know whether his best friend lied to him or not.

The brunette then looked deeply at Yamamoto's face, looking at the hints of sadness from Yamamoto's fake smile. Fortunately, Tsuna could see it through Yamamoto's façade. He could notice how the young swordsman was hiding a sad frown, lying deep beneath the fake smile that Yamamoto gave him.

It made Tsuna to wonder how Yamamoto could keep holding up his composure and gave him a fake soothing smile while deep down, his own heart was broken to pieces? How hurtful it would feel to act like nothing's happened when he himself was in the verge of breaking down?

"Yamamoto," Tsuna called, his tone was gentle but a huge guilt was in his voice, "You don't have to do that anymore, you know. You don't have to lie, especially not to me. I don't want to make you feel hurt more than that." The brunette paused, a huge trace of remorse stirring in his chest.

"Lie? What lie? I'm not lying to you Tsuna. Why would you think that way?" Yamamoto asked, still trying the best he could to deny the fact.

He could deny all he fact he wanted but who was he fooling? Tsuna was not a fool. He might be Dame but it didn't necessarily mean that he was that stupid to believe such plain lie.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna called again, feeling even guiltier when he found out that Yamamoto was still lying to him.

"Please, Yamamoto, stop it. I don't want you to lie and hold all your feelings inside your heart anymore. There's just so much that you can take, Yamamoto. Please, for my sake, stop doing it. Stop hurting yourself like this." Tsuna begged, his eyes were almost teary. Now, in moments, Tsuna could feel like he was about to cry, yet again.

Such statement made the raven haired boy to be slightly startled about it. He could feel so much anguish and guilt voiced in Tsuna's voice and it made him feel like it's all wrong.

"Hahaha," Yamamoto decided to just laugh it off, though it somehow sounded so sad, "But I'd look pathetic if I cried because of it Tsuna…" he gave a silent whisper as his voice was trailing off, as if he was thinking out loud. Little that he knew, his slight voiceless whisper made the brunette to feel guiltier than the sin itself.

"I know," Tsuna sighed, his heart was crushed when he heard what Yamamoto said to him, "I mean, it's all my fault, isn't it? I never wanted to hurt you but here I am, hurting you and making you cry like that. It's really all my fault. If only I wasn't that Dame…" Oh great. Now Tsuna was blaming himself for all what he caused to Yamamoto.

This was just great. Of course, Yamamoto wouldn't accept it. It was the last thing that Yamamoto wanted to happen.

"No, Tsuna! It's not true! Don't say it like that!" Yamamoto exclaimed. His face looked quite hurt to know that the brunette blamed himself. His knuckles turned white, he gritted his teeth, not wanting for Tsuna to take all the blame. Takeshi knew that he was the one to blame and not his best friend.

"It was all my fault, not yours! If I hadn't driven you to the walls like that with my stupid confession, all these things wouldn't have happened!" the baseball jock convinced, wincing his face in hurt after calling his sincere confession as stupid.

It's a price that Yamamoto wanted to pay. He didn't want Tsuna to feel sad or guilty because of him. Or because of his love. No matter how hurt it would be for him, hurting the one that he loved was just not an option he would ever take.

"Yes, it's true! I was the one to blame!" Tsuna protested back, tears of regret were starting to form near the edge of his eyes, "If I weren't that Dame, I wouldn't have hurt you. Or let Gokudera kissed me and let you watched everything."

There he could feel it again; the traitor that always came back and hit him right in his face. His breathing started to go erratic, uncontrolled and fast-paced. His heart was pounding yet at the same time it's clenching as if the pieces of his heart were churning inside him. His eyes were as if it's on fire, burning badly and stinging.

"O-or to even used you just for the stupid sex challenge that Reborn had!" Tsuna explained again as he managed to look at Yamamoto's face from his teary eyes.

He could notice that Yamamoto's face went unreadable from the sad smile. That's when Tsuna started to say his apology. He didn't care if he had to beg on his knees just for that or even to accept all the harsh words that Yamamoto would probably launch at him.

"Sorry, Yamamoto." Tsuna closed his eyes, averting his tears away from his eyes, "I'm sorry that I used you back then. I'm really sorry to have hurt you like that…"

To his surprise, Yamamoto only replied simply,

"I already know that." His gentle voice somehow shocked Tsuna deeply. It seemed the young Decimo didn't think that Yamamoto would have already known about it.

"I overheard you talking with the kid about it. It was not my intention to eavesdrop on you but I did hear the part when you said that you didn't love me," the baseball jock explained, putting his best poker face to hide his real feelings from Tsuna, "Or the part when you regretted doing it with me."

"No, Yamamoto! A-about that! I c-can explain!" Tsuna said, wishing that the baseball jock would give him at least a chance to let him explain about the whole things or about his own feelings that he realized just then.

Unfortunately, Yamamoto only gave a simple longing sigh to the Decimo and replied,

"There's no need to. I already knew it wouldn't end so well anyway. I knew that it was too good to be true." the Rain Guardian said it simply, although his heart was burnt in pain. And Tsuna couldn't help but to notice how Yamamoto's eyes saying something like, 'It's all over now.'

"But don't mind me, Tsuna. I'm fine." he said. His face was solemn, slightly traced with pain adorning his sad smile.

"Well, it's not fine now. I mean, I'm making a face that looks like I want to die here but eventually, it will be fine. You don't have to worry about that." Despite saying all that, Yamamoto felt like he finally came to an end of something that he wished he could have.

"Ya-Yamamoto… It's really not like that…" Tsuna tried to explain, though it was no prevail at all. Yamamoto didn't seem to listen of what he would say.

"Don't worry Tsuna. I love you enough… to let you go." Yamamoto smiled again, making Tsuna to feel a lot of mixed feelings inside of his chest.

He knew that he didn't want to see Yamamoto making this fake smile again. That's the main reason why he felt so wrong to see Yamamoto doing things like that just for his sake.

_Stop it…_

"No… please… Yamamoto…" Tsuna begged but how unfortunate for him that Yamamoto wouldn't listen to what he said.

The baseball jock kept doing the same things ever again, promising Tsuna a happy smile even though his heart was severely crushed, burnt out, felt like salts were pouring down on his cuts.

_Please stop it..._

"There's no need too. I understand, Tsuna. I'll be fine. Love doesn't have to be together." Yamamoto said, giving a warm smile as he told Tsuna about it.

Though he sounded like he didn't care, Yamamoto actually had come to a realization that Tsuna loving him back was something that wouldn't ever be happened.

_How can you still be smiling like that…?_

"No, Yamamoto… Don't say it like that… Please… Listen to me…" he begged again, wishing that this time Yamamoto would listen to what he would say.

_Please… Don't do this to me… I didn't want to make you do things like this… Don't smile like that… It's okay to cry when you're hurt, Yamamoto… Just don't hold it all in again…_

"It never would have worked anyway. We are never meant to be together. Tsuna will be better off with Gokudera or Sasagawa. You like them better, don't you?"

_I didn't come here to hurt you… Now I seem like I can't stop… I can't stop hurting the one that I really love…_

That was when everything seemed so fast to Tsuna. He didn't know what happened. His body just moved on his own as if he was hypnotized or controlled by imaginary force. It was all so sudden, not even seconds.

His chest was bursting with all the urges to stop Yamamoto from blaming himself, giving a fake smile, acting like nothing's happened while his own heart was severed and most importantly, giving up on his love. Tsuna didn't want it. Just like what Reborn said to him, if a person gave up on love, love would give up on him too. And no, Tsuna couldn't take that anymore.

And what made Tsuna realized what was happening was the audible smack sound that came from Yamamoto's cheek. That was when Tsuna noticed that his hand just moved on his own and hit the gloomy raven haired boy right in his cheek, giving a nice explosive slapping sound throughout them.

"Ahh," Yamamoto exclaimed in a low, knowing voice, "I deserved that." He added again, still wincing up his face because of the throbbing ache on his cheek.

It was all so sudden and now, that slapping sound was then followed by the sound of Tsuna's sobbing. It was now clear to him. Tsuna just slapped him in order to give back his sense, But still, Yamamoto couldn't help to wonder… Why Tsuna was crying again? What did he do again this time? He didn't need to wonder that long though, since Tsuna decided to enlighten him.

"Why is Yamamoto always like that…? Thinking that it's for the best and judging everything on your own…?" Tsuna asked rhetorically.

His face was unreadable to Yamamoto because the brunette was slightly tilting his head down, so Yamamoto could barely see Tsuna's face expression.

"And you think that you can get away with that…? That it's okay for you to hurt like hell as long as someone you love is happy…?" His voice was breaking but he was sure enough to raise his tone as he said that, slightly feeling upset.

"What kind of logic is that?!" he shouted in disregard which made Yamamoto to be stunned, then Tsuna added again, "Before saying that you love me, think again to yourself whether you really love me or not!"

"Tsuna…" was the only word that Yamamoto could say as his reply. Now, Yamamoto's face looked like he was being burned alive. Even saying that he looked guilty was quite an understatement.

But Tsuna was still unrelenting, he replied again to Yamamoto, this time, with more determination than before.

"Because, you know what? Love is strong! It isn't that weak!"

"Well, what else can I do, Tsuna? What do I do when I just found out that the one I really love doesn't love me back? Be selfish? Crying and acting all pathetic? Or should I just blame you for not loving me back? Either way, I can't do any of that! It's not me." Yamamoto explained gently, although there's a slight hint of restlessness in his voice tone.

The young swordsman looked deeply at the brunette with his eyes filled with sorrow. Lots of unimaginable pain made him looked like that. There's just so much emotion written on those hazel eyes.

"There's nothing that I can do about it when love has given up on me." Yamamoto added again, his tone sounded like he's hopeless, entangled by his solemn wishes.

But to his surprise, Tsuna replied sharply,

"You're wrong!" His voice wasn't breaking again. It somehow turned more vibrant than the previous one. Tsuna seemed like he was somehow angered by what Yamamoto was saying.

"No, I'm not. Love has given up on me. It's true. That's why I started to give up on my love. That's why I'm letting you go." Yamamoto voice might sound so gentle, but there's just so much pain voiced in his voice.

"I said you're wrong Yamamoto!" the brunette shouted again.

It made Yamamoto to wonder what triggered Tsuna to shout like that. He could only wonder that while he was taken aback by the fire on Tsuna's determined eyes.

"Why?" the baseball jock asked, still feeling confused of why Tsuna was so unrelenting to convince that he was wrong.

And Tsuna's reply was only…

"Because this!"

It was like a slow motion to him. Yamamoto couldn't even notice it at first. His mind was still fuzzy to follow the whole event. He didn't even cope with it at first. All that he could know was that his lips were suddenly pressed gently with another's soft lips.

The kiss itself was chaste, slightly sloppy and slobbery but there's a glimpse of longing, caring and most importantly, love. It was a type of kiss that would only be given by someone who truly cared the other person, more than just a simple best friend. It was like a lover's kiss. And Yamamoto was only frozen, letting the smaller teen to control the kiss. All that he could feel was how close his face with Tsuna's, the erratic panting and the sweet, honeysuckle taste that came from Tsuna's soft lips.

After that sudden kiss, Tsuna backed away and parted his lips away from Yamamoto. He looked at the stunned face in front of him, then with a huge blush forming on his cheeks, Tsuna said,

"I-if y-you say that I d-don't l-love you back, I d-don't know w-what else that is…"

And with that, Tsuna took his leave and ran away as fast as he could, leaving Yamamoto in an instant. It couldn't be helped though. It was definitely the first time he ever did such things to someone else. It was the first time he took the lead and kissed his best friend, Yamamoto. That's why he was very embarrassed. Heck, his heart seemed like it stopped for a while after the kiss!

After watching Tsuna left, still feeling confused and surprised of what just happened to him. Yamamoto could only wonder one thing in his mind as the sweet honeysuckle taste coming from Tsuna's lips was still lingering on his lips.

"Tsuna kissed me…? Why?"

* * *

A moment after that, Tsuna finally back to his house with a huge blush hovering on his cheek. He ran straight to his room and jumped to his bed in an instant, covering his face while mumbling and grumbling to himself, cursing how stupid and Dame he was.

That was when the yellow pacifier holder started to add a conversation.

"And you ran away after you kissed Yamamoto? Without confessing?" Reborn asked, confirming Tsuna's story with a slight judgmental voice tone.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna answered, his voice was muffled with his pillow because he'd been busy stuffing his face with his pillow, feeling embarrassed of what he just did to a certain raven haired boy.

"Gee, you're really something, aren't you, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn retorted sarcastically, "I heard a lot about Hit & Run technique in fighting. But Kiss & Run? That's definitely the first time I ever heard it."

"Say whatever you want. It's not like I have any pride left in me after all." Tsuna grumbled, feeling not only embarrassed because of the whole event but also irritated of Reborn keep mocking on him.

"You're right," Reborn confirmed, "You don't."

Tsuna could feel the urge to facepalm because of what his tutor replied to him. But he decided to just let it slid. He was not in the mood of debating with his home tutor, right now.

"And you keep on messing and failing with almost everything, don't you?" the cursed Arcobaleno asked rhetorically, giving a slight annoyance to the grumbling brunette.

Still covering his face with his pillow and lying on his bed, Tsuna decided to reply,

"Yes, I am. You may ask why? Well, that's because I am the one and only Dame-Tsuna. And now, are you going to stop and be quiet or are you going to keep on stepping the little pride I still have?"

The skilled hitman just smirked a playful grin and said,

"As much as I'd like to choose option B because it sounds like it's fun, you're contradicting yourself again Dame-Tsuna. You said that you didn't have any pride left." Reborn reminded Tsuna again, emphasizing that the boy had no pride at all.

Slowly and secretly, Tsuna whispered his protest in his mind.

'You evil tutor from hell.' The young Decimo muttered silently, cursing his home tutor with slightly irritated manner.

"I heard that. You forgot to add 'from the deepest level of hell'." Reborn said in a prideful manner, making the brunette to sigh in exasperation. Who was he fooling too? This was Reborn, after all. Forget he even mentioned that.

'Evil sadistic tutor from the deepest level of hell. An incarnation of Satan. Or maybe he's Satan's one and only son? Or can Satan take place in baby form? Child abuser. Mean. Just a plain mean two years old baby.' Tsuna kept grumbling lowly to himself. Though this time, Reborn decided to let it slide and tolerate it.

"Aside from that, since you keep messing everything on your own, I guess it's time for me to take matters in my own hand." Reborn said in determination which made Tsuna to stiffen a little after knowing that there's more in his tutor's repertoire.

It also made Tsuna stop his face-stuffing on his pillow and slightly tilted his head to the side in order to look at Reborn with his peripherals. His face was bright red thanks to that.

"Yeah? Do what you want." the young Decimo threw his hand aimlessly, showing a gesture that he didn't care with what his tutor would do, "Just don't involve me with your—" not even be able to finish his sentence, Tsuna's eyes widened in shock just when he laid his eyes on what Reborn was holding.

"Hieeeee!" he screeched his favorite scream, "Re-Reborn! What are you intending to do with that?!"

"It's time for a plan B, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn explained matter-of-factly. He seemed secretive of his new plan. "Besides, you don't have any pride left, right? Doing this will be a piece of cake."

Tsuna gapped his mouth wide open for a short while, flabbergasted of what his tutor intended to do. He knew that this wouldn't bode well. That's why he's trying his best to protest.

"Well, news flash! I'm not going to do that!" Tsuna protested, refusing to do such embarrassing thing that his tutor 'suggested' to do.

"Ohh?"Reborn exclaimed a little in reply to the young Vongola's protest. His voice tone was filled with amusement, "But you don't have a choice," the baby said it with a smile in his face, "And I wasn't asking for your permission either…"

After hearing such answer from his home tutor, Tsuna knew that it's going to be final. Reborn would guarantee him to do that, no matter what happened. He knew that mischievous look of his evil tutor long ago. He knew that there's no changing it back once Reborn made such look.

"Besides, talking about cake," Reborn added. He put his best, signature, probably copyrighted, evil grin and said again, "I think we are going to need one too. For Yamamoto to _**eat**_…"

─**To Be Continued─**


End file.
